Chat Entre Magos y Vampiros
by Chillis
Summary: Lily Luna Potter y Reneesme Cullen empiezan a chatearse, hasta que un dia decidieron que sus familias deben conocerse. Post BD - Nva. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chat entre magos y vampiros**

**Capitulo 1**

Lily Potter, la hija del "legendario" Harry Potter, se paseaba por su alcoba pensando en que hacer, sobre todo ahora que se graduó de Hogwarts.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su laptop que su padre, renuentemente, le compro después de una épica batalla: Papa y tío Ronnie (Ron) vs. Mama y tía Mione (Hermione). Se conecto en su cuenta de Hotmail y abrió su metroflog, que tenía una foto de ella y sus hermanos. Estaba leyendo sus firmas: 3 de Al, 8 de James, 1 de Rose, 1 de Hugo, 2 de Scorpius (mejor amigo de Al y Lily, Scor estaba en Gryffindor), 1 de una tal Nessie Cullen, 1 de Teddy y 33 de sus amigos y primos Weasley. Lily, al no conocer a Nessie Cullen busco el metroflog de esta.

El metroflog de Nessie tenía una foto de unas 10 personas, 9 tenían una piel cetrina, parecían unos dioses mitológicos, el otro, muy musculoso, tenía la piel rojiza. Nessie, en su firma la dio su dirección de correo electrónico (porque, misterio del arcano). Lily, antes de firmar, leyó todas las firmas que ya había: 1 de la _ oveja _ enamorada _ del _ león, 1 de lector _de _ mentes, 6 de amo _ a _ Rose _& _ mi _jeep, 1 de Miss _ Sexy, 1 de Mr. _ Sensibilidad, 10 de psíquica _ (L) _ compras, 2 de creator _of _ cars _ at _ La _ Push. Le firmo y le dio su e-mail: lily _witch _ p.w. hotmail .com.

Después agrego a Nessie a sus contactos de Messenger, era: half _ vampire _ girl . En cuanto la agrego Nessie se conecto. Y empezaron a chatear, Lily le comento que vivía en Londres, tenía 17 años, 3 hermanos y una GRAN familia. Y se entero que Nessie vivía en Forks, Washington, E.U., que también tenía 17 años, era hija única, una gran familia si contaban a los de Denali, y a los de La Push (la manada de licántropos). Hablaron de música, bromas, escuela, familia, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews, creo que debería avisar que el metroflog si es utilizado en todo el mundo, tengo primas tanto en Londres como en E.U. que si tienen metroflog y era lo único que se ocurrió para poder introducir mis ideas. Solo hago la aclaración y gracias por sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 2**

Y las cesiones de chat continuaron. Pero las dos solo dieron sus humana/muggle versiones de sus vidas. También, con el tiempo Rose se unió al grupo de chat.

Pasaron los meses y seguían chateando, convirtiéndose las tres en mejores amigas. Un día vino lo inevitable.

**Half _ vampire _ girl dice:**

Sabes, me gustaría conocerte en persona n_n.

**Lily _ witch _ p.w. dice: **

Sí, yo también, incluso a toda tu familia.

**Half _ vampire _ girl dice:**

Tengo una idea. Bueno Alice dice que es su idea, pero es MI idea. ¿Qué te parece si una familia visita a la otra?

**Lily _ witch _ p.w. dice: **

Excelente pero solo podrás conocer a mis tíos Ron y Hermione y mis primos (Hugo y Rose). Oh, y también a Ted.

**Half _ vampire _ girl dice:**

De acuerdo, hay que ver cual familia visita a cual. Por cierto, creo que MI familia ya se entero, AQUÍ NO EXISTE LA PALABRA "PRIVACIDAD". Y EL COLMO ES QUE SE RIEN!!!

**Lily _ witch _ p.w. dice: **

En la mía tampoco existe GRACIAS A TEDDY, JAMSIE, HUGUITO Y ALBI, bueno creo que mi familia te visitara y así castigar a los CHISMOSOS QUE TODAVIA NO SALEN DE MI CUARTO. Teddy, mis tíos y primos ya mencionados también van n_n. ¿No hay ningún problema?

**Half _ vampire _ girl dice:**

No, ninguno, según tía Alice dice que no hay ningún problema, créeme, Alice es más fiable que el meteorológico. Si vamos a caber en la casa. ¿Cuándo vienen?

**Lily _ witch _ p.w. dice: **

Mi papa dice que mañana tomamos el primer avión directo a Seattle y otro a Port Ángeles a las… 5 p.m.

**Half _ vampire _ girl dice:**

No hay problema, tendremos los carros listos, ¿no les importa rebasar el límite de velocidad cuando mis padres vayan a manejar?

**Lily _ witch _ p.w. dice: **

No, no importa en lo más mínimo.

**Half _ vampire _ girl dice:**

Nos vemos mañana, ahorita nosotros nos vamos a ir a cenar. Bye n_n

**Lily _ witch _ p.w. dice: **

No puedo esperar hasta mañana, bueno, bye.

Ambas cerraron la cesión.

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y como soy bien piadosa (olvidadiza) voy a dejar que se inventen una broma que van a preparar los chicos en la historia, recuerden los chicos Cullen + 3 Potters+3 Weasleys+1 Lupin= a broma del siglo. Si podrán usar magia. Voy a hacer chicos vs. Chicas, claro si ustedes quieren.**

**Reviews pliss **

**CHILLIS**


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews, les reitero que el metroflog y las entradas estilo chat son exclusivamente para introducir la trama de esta historia, lo siento si esta nota los ofende (depende del lado en que lo vean) pero me alegro que me corrijan ya que de los errores se aprenden.

**Capitulo 3**

NESSIE POV

¿En qué me metí? Ahora Lily va a venir a conocer a una familia "normal" no a una familia de vampiros y sus vecinos y/o amigos los licántropos. Pero debo admitir que la idea me encanta. Mejor le pregunto a tía Allie por si las moscas.

-Tía Allie, supongo que ya te enteraste de la sorpresiva visita de Lily y su familia.- Dije nerviosa

-Claro, estás hablando con Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. -me guiñó un ojo- Si, se van a enterar que somos vampiros, no, no van a salir huyendo porque no son humanos comunes y corrientes, son magos.

-¡¿Son magos?! –casi grite.

-Sí, mira, es obvio, su e-mail tiene la palabra witch, que es bruja en ingles (N/A: recuerden que es un fic en español).

-Oh, sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué opina el resto de la familia?

Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Esme y yo opinamos que es una idea genial, Rosalie y Edward están de acuerdo gracias a tu madre y tu tío Em, a Carlisle se le hace interesante volver a ver a un mago y los de La Push no saben nada de nada. No te preocupes o si no te salen canas.

-Gracias tía.

-No hay de qué. Ahora vámonos de cofcomprascof. ¡BELLA, ROSE, ESME VAMOS A IR DE COFCOMPRASCOF CAZA! Ve al carro, asegúrate que tu madre se suba también.

LILY POV

Metí la pata hasta el fondo. Me cae que ya la regué.

-Lily, ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- me pregunto Albus- Sabes tengo una teoría sobre los Cullen

-¿Cuál es Albi?- preguntamos James y yo al mismo tiempo. Se nota que mi familia es bien cotilla y chismosa, esperen eso es un pleonasmo (N/A: pleonasmo.- decir lo mismo con diferentes palabras en una oración).

-No me digan Albi- ja lo hicimos enojar- La teoría es que los Cullen son vampiros

-¡¿Vampiros?!- Gritamos James, Ted, Hugo, Rose y yo.

Mis tíos y mis padres entraron a mi cuarto como alma que se la lleva el diablo o voldy.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- Gritaron tía Mione y mama, ahora necesito un trasplante coclear porque me dejaron sorda-¿Por qué gritaron?-esos son mi tío Ronnie y mi papa pero dudo a quien va dirigida la pregunta a los jóvenes en lista de espera de los trasplantes o a las mujeres histéricas que se hacen llamar sus esposas.

Después de contarles toda la historia de mi amistad con Nessie y la teoría de Albus, mis padres se tranquilizaron.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué dices que son vampiros Albus?- pregunto el cotilla mayor de esta generación: Ted.

-Mira, tienen la piel más blanca que el papel, son hermosísimos y las fotos de sus padres y tíos son de jóvenes de 17 a 18 años.

-Buen punto Al, también el color de sus ojos, todos los tienen a veces color negro o color caramelo- Dijo Rose al puro estilo Granger (¿por que será?) Y también por apoyar a su primo favorito: Albi- Ellos no beben sangre humana, beben de animales.

-Y ¿Quién se supone que van a ir?- Hugo por fin entra en la conversación creo que estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

-Todos los aquí presentes- dije-"en esta reunión numero 1001 de cotillas de la familia en el cuarto de Lily Potter" agregué en mi fuero interno.

-¿No más? ¿Estás segura? –Dijo Ronnie sarcásticamente

-Nope, pero ya me aseguraron que si hay espacio para todos.

-¿Nos vamos a aparecer o en traslador, o en avión? –Dijo James, pero conociéndolo se muere por ir en avión en un vuelo transatlántico.

-Por mí, como sea- dije a desgana- pero se supone que nos va a recoger en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles.

-De acuerdo, voy a ver lo de los boletos y tu Harry prepara las maletas. –Dijo mi madre con un brillo en los ojos.

**En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a todos reunidos después de un viaje en coche y unas largas charlas. Todavía no es la broma pero podremos ver que planean estos chicos. =P**

**Pero pliss, necesito ayuda con la broma, sino no podre actualizar.**

**Tengo una encuesta, por favor chequenla en mi profile**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: hola, gracias por sus reviews, este capítulo es uno de los más largos, recuerden que tengo una encuesta que puede cambiar el destino de la historia (sonó muy profético, muy Dumbledore.) Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 4**

Nessie POV

Aquí estoy, en Port Ángeles, después de haber cenado con mi familia en el bosque, y después de haber sido raptadas mi madre y yo, (yo odio un poco como mi tía Allie compra, la forma en que hace probarme ropa a velocidad vampírica, pero ya me acostumbre) a los centros comerciales de la ya mencionada ciudad a las primeras horas de la mañana.

Después de 2 centros comerciales y 1 librería Alice vio algo. Fue a eso de las 4:10 p.m., supongo.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué viste?- dijo mi abue Esme.

-Hay que llamar a Emmett y a Edward, que traigan dos carros, el Jeep y el Volvo. Bells, tú y Nessie se quedaran con tu Ferrari, el resto nos vamos en mi coche.- Contesto mi tía a velocidad vampírica. Algo alterada, mi tía pixie, se sentó en una banca y empezó a llamar a mis tíos.-

Edward POV

Después de vencer a mis hermanos en el Need for Speed en el Wii, ya que ha sido la una consola que ha sobrevivido a la fuerza de 7 vampiros y a la de la manada de licántropos, el teléfono empezó a sonar

_Edward, contesta el teléfono- _pensó Emmett poniéndole pausa al juego.

-Ahí voy, no molestes.- le conteste mientras me paraba del incomodo sofá.

-Edward urge que tu y Emmett vengan con sus respectivos autos a recoger a los magos- dijo Alice con toda la calma del mundo-

-Hola Alice, ahorita le digo a Emmett, ¿en dónde nos vemos?

-En el aeropuerto, dah, busca el carro de Bella; Esme, Rose y yo nos vamos a regresar a la casa para acomodar las compras y las habitaciones ¿ok?- contesto un tono de burla y exasperación.

-Ok, no te preocupes, nos vemos- Y colgó antes de que dijera algo más.

-Emmett coge las llaves de tu jeep, nos vamos por los magos- sigo pensado porque les decimos así, digo, si, admitimos que somos vampiros y tenemos hasta nuestros chistes privados, también los licántropos, pero ¿que pensaran ellos?, ya lo sabré cuando los conozca.

_Porque, mejor que vaya Jasper- _pensó Emmett- _yo estoy bien a gusto aquí_

-Porque dijo Alice y aparte necesitamos tu Jeep, y conociéndote no vas a dejar que alguien que no conozcas lo maneje ¿Verdad?

_Sale, tu ganas, ahí voy- _Acepto Emmett

Nos dirigimos al garaje, y nos topamos con Jacob y Seth.

-Hola, ¿Y los demás?- Saludo Seth y Jacob pregunto casi al mismo tiempo

-Las chicas están en Port Ángeles, Carlisle en el hospital, Jasper está jugando en el Wii.- Contesto Emmett

- Alice, Rosalie y Esme ya vienen para acá y nosotros vamos por Bella, Nessie y unos visitantes- Continúe Ya que Emmett no sabía todos los detalles

_¿Visitantes?-_Pensó Seth

_¿No serán los familiares de esta Lily, la del chat?- _Pensó Jacob, ya que esta medio informado de los afamados magos pudo dar en el clavo.

-Sí, son los Potter, familia de Lily, la amiga del chat.- Afirme- Y lo más interesante es que son magos. Pero para más información pregúntele a Jasper, nosotros tenemos que irnos, nos vemos.

Subimos a los carros mientras Seth y Jacob entraban a la casa. Arrancamos con destino al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles.

Harry POV

Después de hacer las maletas, informar al ministerio de nuestras improvisadas vacaciones, que por cierto ya me debían desde el nacimiento de Lils, estaba en el baño pensando sobre esta decisión mientras peleaba con mi pelo. Casi no había envejecido durante los años, en vez de los 44 años que tengo, aparento unos 35, gracias a la magia supongo, solo tenía un mechón de pelo canoso en mi patilla izquierda, Ginny alucina con que me da un aire de supremacía y que me veo más "sexy" que en sexto.

Estaba un poco preocupado por lo de visitar a estos vampiros y que ellos sepan de que somos magos, pero sobretodo que le pase algo a mi familia, con que los vampiros se descontrolen. Obviamente, investigue sobre los Cullen en el ministerio y me entere que son de los pocos vampiros que beben de animales, pero sigo desconfiando.

-Harry, deja de pelear con tu pelo. Ya nos vamos a ir al aeropuerto apúrate- Me dijo Ginny -¿Qué vienes amor?

-Nada, solo pensaba, ya sabes sobre los Cullen.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, si han vivido cerca de sociedad e incluso han ido a la escuela y no ha habido problemas para ellos será pan comido estar con nosotros.

Sí, bueno al carro entonces.- Dije mientras le echaba otra ojeada a la causa perdida, mi pelo.

Lily POV

Estoy emocionadísima de poder ver por fin a los Cullen, especialmente a Nessie. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Londres, abordamos el avión y después de unas horas, ya ni me acuerdo cuantas fueron, llegamos a Seattle. Después de recoger el equipaje, (yo lleve una maleta de mas, ya que tengo el presentimiento que la voy a necesitar), y de comer algo en el aeropuerto, a las 4:55 nos aparecimos en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles. De inmediato distinguí a Nessie, Bella, Edward y Emmett (luego me entere que Alice lo obligo a venir) esperándonos en una zona techada aunque afuera estuviera nublado.

Obviamente empecé a saltar junto con Rose ya que las dos estábamos emocionadísimas y porque las tres chateábamos (Nessie desde Forks, Rose desde Hogsmeade y yo en Londres) y casi salimos corriendo con maletas en mano a presentarnos. Tengo que admitir que estaba nerviosa. Mi familia nos siguió lentamente.

Edward POV

Después de llegar al aeropuerto a las 4:50 todos nos dirigimos al edificio a recibir a los magos. Esperamos durante unos cinco minutos cuando Nessie reconoció a Lily.

_Por Merlín, ahí están tengo que presentarme ahora- _presumo que esos eran los pensamientos de Lily, pelirroja de unos diecisiete años, ojos marrones que empezó a dar saltos junto con otra chica de pelo marrón ondulado y ojos azules de unos diecinueve años. Enseguida vinieron a presentarse a trompicones. Nessie se veía emocionada también.

En cuanto llegaron a nuestra altura el resto de su familia venia a la mitad de la distancia que las chicas recorrieron en tiempo record a velocidad humana.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter, supongo que ustedes son los Cullen- se presento la pelirroja estrechándome la mano, la cual no rechacé- un gusto de poder conocerlos en persona, ella es mi prima Rose Weasley- presento a la otra chica la cual también estrecho su mano

_Que hermosos son cuando los ves de cerca, y las manos están heladas- _Pensó Rose – _con esas descripciones cualquier mago a bruja sabría que son vampiros- _Esa chica sí que es lista.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Edward Cullen, ellos son Bella, mi esposa, Emmett, mi hermano y mi hija Reneesme, o debería decir Nessie. –Agregue al oír los pensamientos de mi hija sobre su nombre.

Antes de presentarme, todos los Potter y los Weasley ya habían llegado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter- se presento un hombre de 35 años con pelo revuelto con un mechón de pelo canoso un su patilla izquierda, usaba unos lentes redondos que enmarcaban unos ojos verdes esmeralda y en la frente llevaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo- Mi esposa Ginny- señaló a la mujer pelirroja que estaba a un lado de él, de ojos marrones, un año menor que él. –Y mis hijos, James- señaló al muchacho de unos 21 años que estaba su otro lado, tenía el pelo color rojo fuego, no el típico color naranja y definitivamente no el de Victoria, ojos color avellana enmarcados con unos lentes ovalados. –y Albus- James señaló a una réplica de su padre, de diecinueve años sin cicatriz y sin lentes. – Y mi ahijado, Ted Lupin.- señalando al muchacho que se encontraba detrás de Lily, de unos 27 años, con un pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color- y ya conocen a mi hija.- Todos estrecharon sus manos al ser presentados.

_Edward, creo que son muchas personas, ¿cabremos en la casa?-_ Me pregunto Emmett

-La verdad no se- Dije a velocidad vampírica- Espero que si quepamos.

-Y yo soy Ron Weasley, hermano de Ginny,- Prosiguió otro hombre, esta vez pelirrojo, de la misma edad de Harry, con ojos azules.- ella es mi esposa Hermione,- Señaló a la mujer de la cual estaba abrazando minutos antes de pelo igual al de Rose y con ojos marrones- y mis hijos Rose y Hugo- Hugo tenia la misma edad de Lily, Tenia el mismo color de pelo de su madre y hermana pero los ojos de la primera.

- Bueno, supongo que deberíamos hacer unas aclaraciones, nosotros somos vampiros y sabemos que ustedes son magos y que ya dedujeron nuestra… condición. ¿O me equivoco?- dije para intentar limar asperezas

-No, usted no se equivoca pero ¿no podríamos hablar en privado el tema?- Contesto Harry con un poco de desconfianza.

-Por supuesto, dirijámonos a los autos. Dejen les ayudemos con las maletas-Dijo Bella agarrando las maletas de Ginny mientras yo agarraba las de Hermione y Emmett las de Lily y Rose.

Las chicas iban charlando, Emmett platicaba con los hijos de los matrimonios y con Ted. El resto íbamos callados. En cuanto llegamos a los carros todos se quedaron con la abierta mientras nosotros subíamos las maletas en la cajuela del Jeep.

Antes de que preguntara que como nos íbamos a acomodar Alice me llamo.

-Edward, pon a los chicos con Emmett, las chicas con Bella y Nessie, tu llevaras a las parejas.

-Hola Alice, y gracias, nos vemos.- Y colgué.

_¿Qué pasó Papa?-_Me pregunto Nessie en cuanto me toco la mejilla. Vi que los magos no entendían lo de la llamada y la "caricia" (desde su punto de vista) de mi hija.

-Era Alice, ya me dijo como nos vamos a acomodar: Ted, James, Albus y Hugo van en el Jeep que manejara Emmett; Rose, Lily y Nessie irán en el Ferrari con Bella y el resto vendrán conmigo en el Volvo.

En cuanto termine de hablar los chicos ya se dirigían al Jeep, las chicas se subían al Ferrari y los matrimonios Potter y Weasley miraban embobados como, sin rechistar, el resto se subían a los carros.

Albus POV

Después de subirnos a la mole que era el Jeep, Emmett se presento de una forma muy peculiar.

-Hola, soy Emmett McCarthy Cullen, el bromista de la familia, bueno ya sé que son magos y que ustedes son magos pero me gustaría saber ¿les gustan las bromas?- En cuanto nos pregunto eso a todos se nos ilumino la cara

-No nos gustan, las amamos- Dijimos James, Ted y yo (supongo que es la sangre merodeadora). Hugo asintió.

-Me alegro, estaba pensando en una broma para las chicas, supongo que ya saben sobre mi hermana Alice y mi esposa Rosalie, entonces seria para Lily, Nessie, Alice, Rose, Rose y Bella.

-Espera, dijiste Rose dos veces- dije porque me confundí con Rose, Rose y Rosalie.

- Oh, Rose es el diminutivo que usamos con Rosalie, quizá sería mejor si nos referiríamos a tu prima Rose como Rosi o algo parecido.

-De acuerdo, entonces Rosi es mi hermana y Rose es tu esposa- Especifico Hugo, ya que nos mareo con tanto Rosi, Rose.

-Afirmativo, pareja- dijo Emmett al puro estilo de policía del D.F. – Oh, por cierto, nuestros vecinos, los licántropos, pero no los hijos de la luna,- especifico en cuanto vio la cara de Teddy- nos pueden ayudar, sobre todo Jacob.

-¿Solo piensas hacer una broma o tienes a alguien más en mente?- Dijo James con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

- Justamente, mis hermanos estamos a la mitad de una broma par un ex – compañero de la prepa, se llama Mike Newton y se le acusa de coquetear con Bella en su vida humana. La verdad no hemos tenido tiempo de terminar la broma porque él trabaja en una tienda que casi siempre esta vacía en tiempo de escuela, sería mejor ahora que estamos de vacaciones y va a estar muy ajetreado con los turistas y campistas.- Creo que ya entendí su punto

- Osea que lo piensan estresar con trabajo extra y luego el golpe maestro de la broma-Dije con cierto aire de suficiencia mientras el resto de mi familia oía atentamente.

- Y piensan que con nuestra visita también le darían un poco de trabajo ya que venimos de turistas-Continuo James captando la idea- y Teddy puede ayudarnos a crear turistas de mas

- Si, es una genial idea, puedo personificar a cualquier persona e ir a su tienda a causar estragos- dijo mi metamorfomago favorito.

- ¿Y cómo Ted puede hacer eso?- dijo Emmett obviamente muy confundido y curioso.

-Ted es un metamorfomago, puede cambiar su aspecto a voluntad- dijo Hugo, que ha estado muy callado

En eso Ted cambio el color de su pelo de marrón a un azul eléctrico, el cual es su favorito.

-Genial- Dijo Emmett.- Con él y Jasper pueden ser nuestras armas secretas, ya que Jasper puede manejar las emociones de las personas. Y mientras Alice nos ayude con sus visiones la tenemos asegurada.

-¿Alice es adivina?- pregunte ya que la única adivina que conozco es la maestra Parvati Patil que imparte Adivinación.

-No, es psíquica.

-Y tus hermanos ¿también tienen poderes?- Pregunto Hugo.

- Si, Edward lee las mentes, Bella puede bloquear cualquier poder mental a unos 5 km. a la redonda, Alice es psíquica, Jasper se encarga del estado anímico y Nessie puede hacer que, a la persona que ella toque su mejilla con la mano, lea sus pensamientos.

-Wow-comentario general

Bella POV

Lily y Nessie estaban en el asiento trasero platicando sobre los vampiros y la magia.

Rose se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, me hacía preguntas.

-¿Qué tal es su casa, grande, chica o término medio?- fue la primera pregunta que me lanzo

-Bueno, es una mansión, hay muchas habitaciones extras y no tendrán que preocuparse por el espacio.- dije con cautela- solo se utilizan 5 habitaciones, está el estudio de Carlisle, mi suegro, sala, comedor, 3 baños, cocina, 5 habitaciones extras y una sala de usos múltiples.

-¿Cómo se relacionan con los mug… digo humanos?

-Muy bien, ahorita Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper van en 12vo grado (N/A: 12vo grado = 3ro de prepa en México), Edward, Nessie, Alice y yo vamos en 11vo. Estamos en la prepa, de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que de nuevo?- Esta chica sí que es curiosa

-Todos ya hemos estado en la prepa como mínimo 2 años, por ejemplo, Nessie ha ido en Alaska y en Quebec, y yo en Forks, Alaska y Quebec. Vamos a iniciar de nuevo este septiembre en Forks, con nosotros no va haber problema ya que el pueblo se ha ido vaciando, solo los que si están muy arraigados al pueblo se han quedado solo unas 3 familias, el resto del pueblo son de puras familias recién mudadas.

-¿Tienen poderes?

- Si, Edward lee las mentes, yo puedo bloquear cualquier poder mental a unos 5 km. a la redonda, Jasper se encarga del estado anímico, Nessie puede hacer que, a la persona que ella toque su mejilla con la mano, lea sus pensamientos y Alice es psíquica.

-Genial, ¿y no hay otras criaturas en el pueblo?

-En Forks no, pero mis amigos de La Push son… como decirlo, una especie de licántropos.

-¿Hijos de la Luna?

-No, ellos se transforman cuando quieren, no los rige la luna, gracias a Dios.- Recordé la situación de los Volturi y Reneesme.

-Oh, ¿cuántos son en su casa?

-Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Edward, Nessie y yo. Ahora cuéntame sobre ustedes.

Bueno, mis tíos Harry y Ginny son padres de James, Albus y Lily, Harry es el padrino de Ted. Mis padres, Ron y Hermione, son mis padres y de mi hermano menor Hugo; Ted es huérfano, sus padres murieron en la guerra.

-Oh, pobre, y ya termino la guerra supongo.- La verdad me entristeció la situación de Ted.

- Si, mis padres y mis tíos, especialmente mi tío Harry, lucharon en contra de un mago oscuro, se podría decir un Hitler para la sociedad mágica, quería purificar Inglaterra mágica de los de sangre impura, o nacidos fuera de una familia mágica.

-¿Y tu tío que papel desempeño?

-Hubo una profecía, sobre un bebe que iba a ser marcado como el igual de este mago oscuro y que tenía un único poder para poder derrotarlo

-¿El marcado fue tu tío? ¿Ese es el porqué de su cicatriz?

-Sí, con la ayuda de mis padres, a los 17 años, lograron vencerlo, pero se perdieron muchas vidas, Ted perdió sus padres, yo perdí un tío, Harry perdió a sus padres a la edad de un año cuando fue "marcado como su igual", y a su padrino a los 15 años, solo lo conoció por 2 años porque fue encarcelado injustamente al intentar proteger a los padres de Harry.

-Oh, la verdad lo siento, a mí también me toco una adolescencia muy ajetreada, conocer sobre los vampiros y licántropos, hacerme amiga de los dos grupos, enamorarme, ser perseguida por todo el país por una pareja de vampiros nómadas y por un ejército de neófitos, una separación, rescatar a Edward de la realeza vampírica, embarazo de una bebe mitad vampiro-señalé a Nessie- transformación, ciertas peleas entre vampiros y licántropos, salvar a mi familia de la realeza vampírica. Y nada más.

-Sí, fue muy ajetreada

-Mira ya estamos cerca de Forks, solo unos 20 minutos más.

Edward POV

Harry iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Ginny, Ron y Hermione iban en el asiento trasero. Todos guardábamos silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos y yo en todos sus pensamientos.

_Me pregunto cómo se enteraron que somos magos y que ya sabíamos que son magos.- _Pensó Harry- _lo único que falta es que haya una manada de licántropos._

-Supongo que se preguntaran como nos enteramos que ustedes eran magos.

_Edward es lector de mentes o uso legeremancia, creo que fue lo primero ya que lo segundo es improbable.-_ Pensó Harry.

_La verdad si me interesa como se enteraron._- Pensó Ron.

-Bueno, mi hermana Alice es psíquica, entonces así fue como nos enteramos. Ah, y Harry por si acaso les debería decir que yo soy lector de mentes, y mi esposa puede bloquear cualquier intento de poder mental a 5 km. a la redonda.

_Eso explica porque no podía leerle la mente._ -Pensó Hermione, parecía que descubrió la pista de algo.

-¿Hay alguien más con poderes en tu familia?- Me pregunto Ginny amablemente.

-Sí, mi hermano Jasper puede manejar el estado anímico de las personas.

- ¿Quién es el patriarca de la familia?

-Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen

_Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen… oh, por Merlín, el es familiar de Carlisle Cullen, es un ejemplo a seguir en algunos vampiros británicos por su alimentación.- _Pensó Hermione.

-El es un ejemplo a seguir en algunos vampiros británicos por su alimentación.-Dijo después de un minuto de reflexión.

-Sí, supongo, tenemos unos amigos nómadas allá en Inglaterra, a lo mejor de ahí escucharon sobre él.-Dije algo incomodo.

En eso sonó el teléfono, era Emmett.

- Edward, ya podremos hacer nuestra venganza, la de Mike, Alice ya la aprobó y tendremos ayuda de aquí mis compañeros, y me dijo que les preguntaras a sus padres sobre si ellos participaran, pero ya dijo que si van, o algo así.

-Que bueno, ya era tiempo de una buena broma, ahorita les pregunto y avísale a Bella y las chicas. Y ¿cuál es la idea?

- Aquí nuestros visitantes lo vamos a estresar y luego un golpe maestro.

-¿Estresar? Supongo que muchas visitas a su tienda y luego un pedido gigante, que lo lleve a la casa y luego la broma.

-Sí, diste en el clavo. Nos vemos en casa.- Y colgué. Ya sé que Bella dará su consentimiento, pero hay que ver qué pasa.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Harry

- Emmett, queremos hacerle una broma a un ex – pretendiente de Bella, sus hijos necesitan sus consentimientos y Emmett quiere saber si quieren participar en la broma.

Al parecer lo meditaron bien, Harry, Ron y Ginny dieron el consentimiento en dos minutos, pero Hermione parecía renuente, pero acepto.

En eso llegamos todos a la casa, primero el Jeep, luego el Ferrari y al final el Volvo.

En la entrada nos esperaban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper (abrazando a Alice para parar sus saltitos), Esme y Carlisle. Junto con unos licántropos, Jacob, Seth y Sam

Va a ser una larga tarde.

**Aquí está mi largo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Veamos cómo se desarrolla la broma para Mike y como nuestros maguitos se toman lo de los licántropos.**

**Reviews pliss.**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Casi nadie me dejo reviews, pero aquí tengo una genial guerra de almohadas. No puedo creer que este viernes se estrene Twilight, pero estoy rezando para poder ir a verla. Y comprarme el soundtrack y esperar por el DVD.

**Capitulo 5**

Carlisle POV

Cuando me entere que nuestros visitantes eran magos, me entro una curiosidad, la misma que tuve hace unos años, cuando vivimos un tiempo en Inglaterra (antes de irnos a Forks), conocí a un mago muy agradable, se llamaba Dumbledore, obviamente era en sus tiempos de guerra y ya no supimos nada de él.

Ahora, estoy aquí parado en la entrada de mi casa, con la mitad de mi familia y tres licántropos esperando a estos magos.

-En dos minutos llegan- Dijo Alice empezando a dar sus saltitos. Conforme el tiempo pasaba sus saltitos se hacían más notorios. Jasper la abrazo para poder parar los saltos y uso sus poderes para tranquilizar la ansiedad general.

Y llegaron, primero fue el Jeep, bajaron Emmett, un chico de 27 de pelo color azul eléctrico, uno de 21 de pelo rojo fuego, despeinado, uno de 19 (parecen hermanos) de pelo negro, también despeinado, y el ultimo de 19 años y pelo naranja. (N/A: cuando describa el color del cabello naranja, es el pelirrojo convencional, James y Lily heredaron el color de pelo de su abuela Lily Evans, rojo fuego, o color terracota)

Luego llego el Ferrari, del cual se bajaron Bella, Nessie y dos chicas: una de 19 y pelo marrón y muy esponjado y otra de 17 de pelo naranja, lacio, hasta la cintura.

Finalmente llego el Volvo, se bajo Edward, un hombre de 35 años pelo negro con un mechón de pelo cano en la patilla izquierda y con gafas, una mujer de 34 con pelo naranja, lacio, otro hombre, también de 35 pelo igualmente naranja y por ultimo una mujer de 35 con pelo marrón esponjado. Hábilmente deduje que los chicos de 21, 19 y la chica de 17 son hijos de la primera pareja. Y la chica de 19 y el chico de 17 son hermanos e hijos de la segunda pareja.

Emmett fue directo hacia Rosalie y le beso en la mejilla. Edward, Bella y Nessie, seguidos por los magos se acercaron y Edward nos presento:

-Harry,- dijo Edward dirigiéndose al hombre de gafas, puede notar las dos esmeraldas de sus ojos y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.- Ellos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme, – hice una pequeña reverencia mientras Esme sonreía de manera cálida y acogedora.- Mis hermanos Jasper, Alice- ambos sonrieron en sincronía – y Rosalie- también sonrió pero fue sutilmente.- Y nuestros vecinos de La Push, Jacob, Seth y Sam- El trió de licántropos no se inmutaron al momento de la presentación.

-Carlisle, ellos son Harry, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily Potter, - Señaló al primer matrimonio, sonrieron cándidamente y Harry también hizo una reverencia.- Ted Lupin, ahijado de Harry,- Señaló al chico de cabello azul. – Y Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo Weasley – El segundo matrimonio sonrió respetuosamente.

-Pasen, por favor, siéntanse cono en su casa.- Dije amablemente. Y Esme los dirigió hacia el salón, Emmett, Jasper y Edward bajaron las valijas del Jeep y las llevarnos a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Los quileutes también entraron pero se sentaron en el piso.

-Bueno, como Edward ya les dijo mi nombre es Carlisle y soy el patriarca de esta familia, les puedo asegurar que aquí se sentirán como en su casa, si necesitan algo solo díganlo en voz alta o Alice se podrá enterar de todos modos.

_¿Edward, sería mejor si ya les mencionamos sobre los quileutes?_- Le pregunte a Edward

El asintió de manera imperceptible. Y se dirigió a hablar con Jacob.

- Bueno, la verdad no sé si ya se lo dijeron pero supongo que es mi deber, decirles que en La Push hay una manada de…, como decirlo licántropos, no como los "hijos de la luna" nuestra naturaleza viene desde la creación de la tribu quileute, somos el enemigo natural de los vampiros.

Obviamente todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pero me sorprendió mas la cara de Ted, fue de expectación a decepción, luego a tristeza durante el aviso, obviamente Jasper lo noto y mando oleadas de tranquilidad. También note como su pelo cambio a un color gris en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Um… ok no hay ningún problema. Este, también debemos decirles algo sobre nosotros. ¿Ted, por favor?- Dijo Harry, y Ted se levanto sin rechistar.

-Entre los magos hay unos con específicos dones con cuales puedes nacer. Por ejemplo, hay algunos que pueden transformarse en un animal y son llamados animagos o, como en mi caso, pueden cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, son llamados metamorfomagos. – Dijo mientras cambiaba su apariencia a una parecida a la de su padrino, luego a la de Jasper y regreso a su estado original con su pelo azul eléctrico.

Hubo un WOW por parte de mi familia y los quileutes.

-Jake, podrías transformarte, ¿sí? Por favor- Dijo Nessie, con un puchero, obviamente (gracias a la imprimación) Jake acepto en un santiamén.

Cuando se convirtió en lobo, nuestros invitados estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos se salían de su orbitas. Creo que esperaban otra especie de hombre lobo. Nessie se paro y abrazo a su lobo favorito.

-Bueno, son las 6:15, ¿no sé si tengan hambre o quieren hacer algo más?- Pregunto Bella

-La verdad ya comimos, no se a lo mejor acomodar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones mientras ciertas personas planean digo platican sobre algo- Dijo Ginny amablemente. Ella, su esposo, y el otro matrimonio fueron escoltados por Bella mientras el resto de las personas fueron dirigidas hacia a la sala de usos múltiples. Yo me fui a mi despacho, seguido por Esme. Teníamos trabajo que hacer.

Jasper POV

Después de que todos nos instalamos en nuestra sala de "usos múltiples" todos se sentaron en los sofás que tenia, los cuales son muchos, también había pufs (N/A: gran bolsa de tela o cuero en forma de sillón relleno de algodón supongo) las chicas se sentaron en los pufs, y los chicos se desparramaron en los sillones cuando sentí que Emmett se emocionaba y Edward mostro sus sonrisas "made in Edward" que son exclusivamente para Bella o cuando piensa o escucha una buena broma.

- Hora de plan "Jodamos a Mike" (N/A: no se me ocurre otro nombre para el plan)- Dijo Emmett, no tachen eso, casi grito Emmett.

- Todo va a salir perfecto- Dijo mi pixie favorita, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Con que ya tienen la venganza de el dolor de cabeza tanto de Edward como de Bella?- Pregunte.

-Sip- dijo Alice- Y aquí mis compañeros Ingleses serán la parte clave del ataque- Continuo dando sus típicos saltitos. Note que aquí había un poco de emoción, confusión y ansiedad. Del despacho de Carlisle ¿lujuria?, de los cuartos de huéspedes vergüenza (de seguro era Bella), y asombro. – Y tu dirigirás el ataque- Me dijo, obviamente, en mi cara surgió una sonrisa boba al pensar sobre dirigir a este regimiento, digo grupo de participantes para poder ganar esta batalla, er, poder hacer esta venganza.

De reojo vi que Edward reía por lo bajo-_Deja de leer mis pensamientos, cadete, digo Edward- _Se empezó a reír mas fuerte –_Basta o no va a participar ¿Entendido? –_ Se dejo de reír.

- Bueno, primero necesito cual es la idea principal del plan, segundo, perdón si ofendo, pero necesito saber que habilidades tienen con la magia chicos- Dije mientras me dirigía a los amigos de Nessie- luego, empezar a trazar el plan.

-Comandante Whitlock Hale-Dijo Emmett, tomando nuestra posición de batalla que normalmente tomábamos en nuestras bromas- Señor, planeábamos estresar al enemigo hasta el borde del colapso nervioso, señor- dijo irguiéndose, para hablar con su superior. Los magos nos veían con gracia, sin saber que muy pronto pasaremos a la fase dos: Reconocimiento de poderes mágicos.- Antes de hacer nuestro golpe maestro, señor.

- Muy bien planeado cadete Emmett. Cadetes Alice y Rosalie díganme que mas planean para el ataque.- Ambas se irguieron y se pararon a un lado de Emmett.

-Señor, se planea que vamos a utilizar su tienda para poder estresarlo, Señor.- Dijo Alice.

- Señor, también se planea utilizar a Bella y sus encantos para poder evitar ser descubiertos, y eventualmente capturados en medio del ataque, Señor.- Continuo Rosalie.

-Cadete Edward, vaya por la cadete Bella y los Potter y los Weasley para poder pasar a la fase dos.- Edward se paro sin dirigir palabra- Ahora, cadete Reneesme tome su puesto.- Obedientemente se puso al lado de Rosalie.

- Muy bien, cadetes Edward y Bella pónganse en posición. ¿Les explicaron porque les llame a esta reunión? ¿Cadete Edward?- Dije en cuanto entraron, los dos matrimonios se pusieron detrás de sus hijos

-Sí, mi Comandante- Edward es el único que tiene derecho a llamarme así, después de una apuesta en contra de Alice. Y porque él es mi mano derecha.- Les informe y están dispuestos a unirse a sus filas, Comandante.

-De acuerdo, empecemos. Cadetes, Harry, Ron, Ted, James, Albus y Hugo pónganse en posición a un lado de el Cadete Edward. – Se dirigieron velozmente.- Cadetes Hermione, Ginny, Rose y Lily sitúense a un lado de la cadete Bella.

-Perfecto, ahora necesitamos saber un poco sobre sus talentos, tanto mágicos como no mágicos, también después de terminar la fase dos, quizá mañana, podremos relatar nuestras historias para poder conocernos mejor, y luego, podremos empezar la fase tres. Mm… cadete Harry ¿puede iniciar con la enumeración de sus talentos?

-Si señor- a parecer ya capto la idea del juego- me han dicho que tengo el síndrome del "no entendido" suicida, sobre protector, héroe de Inglaterra mágica, soy bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, oclumancia y legeremancia, mi padre era un merodeador, osea uno de los mejores bromistas que hubo en Inglaterra, junto con mi padrino y el padre de Ted. Soy bueno para meterme en problemas, soy bueno en encontrar cosas pequeñas, casi invisibles y a la distancia y que normalmente andan en movimiento, supongo que también lo herede de mi padre, eso es todo señor. – Ciertas partes las relacione con Edward, que ahorita me mira con furia, y otras no las entendí pero nos serviría su "sangre merodeadora" (o bromista) en un grado superlativo.

-Cadete Ron, su turno

-Si señor- Tartamudeo, estaba muy nervioso pero le causa mucha gracia nuestro teatrillo.- Yo soy bueno para el ajedrez, tengo la suerte o infortunio de meterme en problemas con Harry, me dicen que siempre traigo un humor de perros, y que soy muy sarcástico, me da mucha hambre y se guardar secretos, si no me creen pregúntenle a Harry, eso es todo Señor- el sarcasmo nos puede servir para sacar de sus casillas a Mike y tenemos la seguridad de que el no nos traicionaría con contar nuestros planes.

-Cadete Ted

- Señor, soy metamorfomago, puedo cambiar mi apariencia a mi voluntad, soy bueno en ideas para bromas, heredado por mi padre, la sangre merodeadora, que menciono mi padrino, leal, sincero, y apto para poder adaptarse a las situaciones con facilidad. Eso es todo señor.- Cambio de imagen a voluntad, nos da cierta ventaja hay que admitir.

- Cadete James

-Sí señor, soy bueno en transformaciones, pero NO soy animago,- dijo al ver la cara de su padre- soy bueno en las bromas, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose y yo reinstauramos el grupo de los merodeadores, llamándonos los Merodeadores II, también soy bueno en pociones y en defensa de las artes oscuras Señor- Pociones y Transformaciones, si esas materias son lo que supongo que son tendremos unas geniales situaciones de estrés.

- Cadete Albus

- Señor, sobresalgo en encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, cree una réplica perfeccionada del mapa del merodeador, que te puede mostrar a las personas que se localizan en cualquier parte del mundo, solo necesitas mencionar el lugar en especifico en el que quieras revisar.-Ese mapa nos seria de mucha ayuda para un ataque sorpresa.

-Cadete Hugo

-Señor, tengo habilidades en ajedrez, astronomía, aritmancia, pociones, y encantamientos, tengo la habilidad de adular a los adultos, especialmente maestros y vendedores, soy un buen negociante y un buen sistema inmunológico, Señor- Supongo que lo del sistema inmunológico es una broma, lo de adulador y negociante son unos pros.

-Cadete Hermione

-Señor, tengo memoria fotográfica y puedo memorizar casi todo en un instante, sobresalgo en encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones, runas antiguas, aritmancia, herbologia, Señor. – Es una mujer muy inteligente, de algo nos puede servir.

- Cadete Ginny

-Señor, soy especialista en chantaje, doble cara y si alguien se mete con mi familia y conocidos no volverá a ver la luz del día, también soy buena en encantamientos, y sobre todo en las bromas, Señor.- Chantaje y doble cara, factores muy importantes

- Cadete Rose

-Señor, mis habilidades son sonsacar información, buena memoria, razonamiento lógico, encantamientos, transformaciones, ajedrez, runas antiguas, historia, defensa contra las artes oscuras, Señor.- sonsacar información es casi bueno como chantaje esta familia es muy variada y con muy buenas habilidades (sin contar la magia).

- Por último, cadete Lily

-Señor,- dijo con una cara maléfica, creo que eso podría dejar traumado de por vida a Mike- soy experta en calzón chino, molestar, golpear, tumbar, jalones de pelo, empujar, aventar papeles a personas, ser sarcástica, tener poca paciencia con quienes me molestan- note que sus hermanos, primos y Ted se tensaron - pero según mis padres y un par de psiquiatras dicen que la mitad lo herede de mi abuelo y la otra mitad de mi abuela, sobresalgo en las bromas, y chantaje con pucheros- Alice se rio por lo bajo ya que es su misma estrategia- en defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, encantamientos y en meterme en problemas, o será que los problemas me persiguen, eso es todo señor. – Ella será nuestro punto clave.

- Muy bien, ya veremos mañana, solo necesito el consentimiento de los quileutes de su participación.- Asintieron con emoción, ellos ya han participado en nuestras bromas- rompan filas.

Nessie POV

Después de las primeras dos fases de la broma Alice jalo a todo el género femenino a uno de las habitaciones de huéspedes (el de las chicas) que estaba lleno de almohadas, palomitas, películas y esmaltes de uñas

- Decidí que, para iniciar estas vacaciones, hagamos una pijamada, todo va a salir perfecto, así poder introducirlas a la vida de la familia Cullen, ya que van a estar dos meses aquí y porque también Ginny y Hermione necesitan una de estas con urgencia.- Las susodichas se pusieron rojas como semáforo en alto.

Entro Esme con su neceser lleno de maquillaje profesional y cepillos para el pelo, plancha, rizador, secadora de pelo, mi mama se tenso en cuanto vio los "instrumentos de tortura", le dije que se tranquilizara, que no le iba a pasar como cierta vez.

_Flashback _

_-Alice, ¿estás segura sobre esto?- tartamudeo mi mama en cuanto entro en el trozo de tela que se supone que era un vestido azul muy cortito._

_-Sí, vas a ir a tu casa a esperar a Edward y que el mundo ruede, no podrá quitarte el ojo de encima._

_- pperrooo ¿no sería mejor ir sin maquillaje, solo la base y un simple peinado?_

_-Quizá el maquillaje sí, pero tu pelo te lo voy a rizar, va a estar suelto, es lo más sencillo que puedo hacerte._

_-De acuerdo- acepto a regañadientes._

_Salí del cuarto en cuanto Alice empezó con el primer rizo, en cuanto baje mi padre casi choca conmigo._

_-ALICE, ME QUEMASTE, FIJATE CON ESA!#$ (CENSURADO POR LA POSIBLE PRESENCIA DE LECTORES CON MENTES QUISQUILLOSAS) PLANCHA.- Grito mi madre histérica._

_Mi padre casi se lanza a buscar a mi madre, intente pararlo pero mi mano roso su cachete y vio que mi madre antes de ponerse el vestido, las amenazas de Alice y un vestido azul largo colgando del perchero._

_-Papa, por tu bien y el de mi mama no pongas un pie en el cuarto de Allie._

_Pero no me hizo caso, entonces lo seguí. En cuanto entro su boca se abrió de forma estrepitosa._

_Alice estaba encima de mi mama con el rizador en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un pobre mechón de pelo, mi tía Rosalie (que entro después de que yo saliera) sosteniendo a mama con todas sus fuerzas, mi mama, por suerte de mi tía Allie, traía una bata sobre el micro vestido._

_-¿Qué pasa aq…? –Al parecer alguien le contesto la pregunta mentalmente._

_-Ahora, Edward podrías salir del cuarto ¿por favor?- Dijo tía Rose._

_Mi padre salió y mis tías continuaron con la tortura de mi madre._

_Fin Flashback_

Empezaron con mascarillas, peinado, manicure, pedicura. Mientras veían películas románticas, cómicas y de más. Mi mama sobrevivió, y sin traumas. Ginny y Hermione se des estresaron, Rose y Lily se lanzaban palomitas, pero de repente una almohada voló y golpeo a Lily, lo cual desencadeno una guerra de almohadas.

Yo narraba el juego. Con el control de la tele mientras plumas volaban por todos lados.

-Ginny agarra la almohada de piolín y la lanza, se va, se va, va a golpear a Rosalie. Y Rosalie la atrapa y se la lanza a Hermione pero le pega a Esme. Uuh, Esme se enojo y agarra una con imágenes de ositos cariñositos, esperen, esa es mi almohada, ¿QUIEN OSO TOCAR MI ALMOHADA DE COLECCIÓN? Alice pronostico futuras lluvias, y una posible nevada este fin de semana, Bella recomienda que no olviden su chamarra, paraguas y un vampiro cerca en caso de accidentes con furgonetas. Ahora a unos cortes comerciales,- Hice un baile ridículo mientras tomaba una lata de coca cola y me la bebí de un trago.- El lado coca cola de las pijamadas. Rose dice que continúe con la narración de la pelea. Lily agarra una almohada de pluma de ganso y va directamente hacia… AAAH- me pego la almohada y con mi grito de guerra- KIAAAAAAAAAAAA- me uní a la batalla.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, en la habitación llovían plumas, y cuando oímos abrir la puerta todas las almohadas y cojines volaron hacia el marco de la puerta. Las cuales regresaron hacia nosotras. El resto de los Cullen, Potter, Lupin y Weasley se unieron a la guerra de almohadas. (Los licántropos se fueron a La Push). Volví a narrar el partido junto con Ted.

-Albus patea la almohada de… Barbie, ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene una almohada de Barbie?- Dijo Ted, yo carraspee.

-Tenía solo seis años, y es un cojín. - dije en defensa de mi cojín.- Volviendo, Emmett laza un cojín de la sala al techo y le pega a James en la cabeza, James patea tres almohadas que le pegan a Harry, Rose y… TED… CUIDADO.- Mi cojín de Barbie se vengó del comentario.- Alice también pronostica una posible batalla de nieve este lunes. Yo me sigo preguntando cómo puede nevar en verano. Aunque usted no lo crea.- dije al puro estilo del programa Ripley- Oh, buen tiro Albus. Bella ten cuidado te vas a caer. Incluso siendo vampiro sigue de patosa, según el resto de mi familia. Yo solo sé, que no sé nada.

Para hacer historia larga, corta. A las 12 de la noche, los maguitos cayeron dormidos, y todos se fueron a no sé qué hacer a sus cuartos, pero yo oigo quien sabe que ruidos. Pero prefiero no enterarme. Fui a prender la tele a ver que veo.

Ginny POV

La verdad no me arrepiento de haber venido a Forks. En cuanto llegamos nos aceptaron como si fuéramos una parte más de la familia. La broma a ese tal Mike parece que va a ser muy grande y luego la pijamada fue grandiosa, también la pelea de almohadas. No me había divertido así desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentía como una chiquilla de 10 años. Cuando nos levantamos, aseamos y medio arreglamos el cuarto donde tuvimos la pelea, los Cullen nos tenían el desayuno preparado y estaban notificando a Carlisle y Esme sobre la broma para Mike, me sorprendió que incluso quisieran participar en ella.

Después de que comimos (Trago, digiero, bebo, me atraganto y no me ahogo en el caso de los chicos) los chicos se fueron a planear y las chicas fuimos jaladas al Ferrari de Bella, y a un BMW M5 rojo descapotable (que era de Rosalie) para ir de compras a Port Ángeles

-Ándele, a los carros, que les quiero renovar su guardarropa – dijo Alice

- Pero si no es necesario- contraataco Hermione.

-La verdad es justo Y necesario un buen cambio de guardarropa- Continuo Alice

Nos subimos al fin. La verdad no entendí porque Bella y Nessie no querían ir. Lamentablemente lo descubrí en cuanto nos estacionamos en el primer centro comercial.

Para hacer historia larga corta, conseguimos cargarnos las manos con MUCHAS bolsas cada una y para el colmo no nos dejaron pagar ni el chicle que nos dieron.

Llenamos las cajuelas y nos dispusimos a regresar a Forks. Sin saber lo que nos esperaba.

**Otro capítulo largo, en el próximo tendremos QUIZA una broma. Hay que ver que tantos reviews me dan.**

**Aquí se despide su servidora:**

**CHILLIS**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Veo que les gusto mi último capítulo, y para complacerles le traje una broma, PERO no es la que esperaban. Me divertí mucho haciendo sufrir a los chicos (especialmente Eddy), tendremos Alice POV y calzón chino para todos.

**Capitulo 6**

Harry POV

Después de que las chicas se fueran de compras a la fuerza nos pusimos a planear la broma de las chicas y la de Mike al mismo tiempo.

- Como Alice es psíquica siempre acostumbramos a hacer dos bromas al mismo tiempo para que ella no pueda ver la verdadera broma que se está planeando.- Dijo Jasper.

-Entiendo ¿y que tienen planeado para las chicas?- Pregunto Ron.

- Para ellas tenemos unas sorpresas en sus cuartos, cocina y luego en los carros, por ahora solo está el de Alice podremos trabajar en eso Edward, James y yo- Contesto Emmett.

-¿Y para Mike?

Ted, Rose y Lily van a ir infraganti a pedir direcciones hacia Goat Rock, luego de intentar 30 intentos de aprender las direcciones, Mike puede ofender a Lily, o coquetearle y Lily podría pegarle o a ver qué improvisa. Luego entra Harry con James y Albus, los chicos discuten por quien sabe qué equipo de cacería los dos gritan, Harry grita, Mike grita, todos le gritan a Mike, y ustedes salen renegando por la falta de hospitalidad y sobre comprar en otra tienda. Ese es el primer día.

-¿Qué van a poner en el cuarto de las chicas?, recuerden que ustedes duermen con sus esposas, y nuestros padres con nuestras madres – Dijo Hugo, creo que no se habían fijado en eso.

- A Ginny, Hermione, Lily y Rose algo en sus botellas de shampoo. A Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Nessie jugaremos con sus ropas en la lavadora, de todos modos tienen las ropa que tiempo para vestirla y eso que tienen toda la eternidad.

-¿Carlisle va a participar?- Pregunto Albus

-Si voy a participar, tanto en la de las chicas como la de Mike.- Dijo Carlisle poniendo un pie en el salón.- Ya era tiempo de una broma a las chicas, después de lo que paso la vez anterior.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ted.

-Cuando estábamos de caza, nos separamos, yo fui por un osezno, mientras Emmett iba por la madre del osezno, Jasper fue por un par de Alces y Edward por un puma (N/A: Ahh, un puma xD) cuando Esme me llamo diciendo que algo paso con las chicas. Todos nos dirigimos al Jeep y conducimos hasta la casa. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la casa Esme dijo que las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Edward intentando sacar a Bella y Nessie de una situación "incomoda y bochornosa". Creo que lo mal interpretamos y caímos en la broma porque abrimos la puerta del cuarto y nos aventaron una cosa babosa y verde en la cara y cuando nos fuimos a lavar mas chicas desconectaron el agua. Ahí nos veían llenos de esa mucosa verde, sin poder bañarnos y hambrientos. – Todos se desternillaron de risa, todos los de mi familia y Carlisle.- Y lo peor fue que Esme y Alice nos tomaron fotos.- Continuo agarrando un álbum de fotos titulado "Bromas, y aventuras de los Cullen, los Hale y Swan", ojeo unas hojas y nos la paso.

Las fotos mostraban a Edward, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett llenos de mucosa verde con caras de "qué rayos pasa aquí' o mejor dicho de confusión, de fondo se veía Esme riendo a más no poder, otra, mostraba a Emmett en la regadera girando la llave a más no poder y sin ninguna gota saliendo de la regadera. Y finalmente los cuatro sentados en el patio de la casa esperando bañarse y a las chicas de fondo sosteniendo una manguera, ellos no sabían que las chicas los iban a mojar sin previo aviso.

- Así que tendremos que hacer una broma mejor y ustedes nos ayudaran- Dijo Edward- Sera mejor que ya empezáramos la broma de las chicas. – Y eso hicimos.

Alice POV

Como los chicos planeaban algo, de repente los veía con pintura de pelo, polvos pica-pica, Emmett bailando YMCA con James y Ted, marcadores, pegamento, Albus y Jasper bailando el lago de los cisnes, Edward agarrando el instructivo de la lavadora para hacer una fogata en el patio, Harry con una peluca en el pelo (la cual se le veía bien a pesar que era de color verde perico, combinaba con sus ojos.), Ron caminando en tacones y cayendo encima de los bailarines del YMCA, etc.…

- Chicas, los chicos planean algo, lo presiento, pero no lo veo claramente, y eso que los licántropos no van a participar- le dije a Bella, Ginny y Rose- Necesito avisarle a Rosalie, de seguro fue idea de Emmett.

Saque mi celular y le marque a Rosalie- Rosalie, los chicos planean algo, creo que es idea de tu "esposo", tú eliges castigo y avisa a las demás

-Emmett las va a pagar muy caro, si es que tienes razón nos vamos a vengar DE TODOS LOS CHICOS, no te preocupes, yo le aviso a Esme, Hermione, Nessie y Lily, gracias, nos vemos.- Colgué y guarde mi celular.

Bella creo que se van a vengar de los de la otra vez (N/A: LA OTRA VEZ se describe más arriba) hay que tener cuidado y lo peor es que Harry, Ron, James, Albus, Hugo y Ted van a apoyarlos, ¿Ginny te unirás a nuestra guerra de bromas?

-Sí, y conociendo a Hermione también se unirá. Oh y las chicas también participaran.

-Muy bien, tengo una gran idea- Dijo Bella. En eso empezó…

Todos los chicos estaban sentados en la sala con el pelo pintado de morado, con unos vestidos muy chicos para ellos, rascándose por todo el cuerpo, Edward traía una diadema con orejas de gato, Jasper de conejo, Emmett unas facciones de oso pintadas, Harry traía una cornamenta de ciervo, Ron unas orejas de perro (raza basset hound), Ted de lobo, Albus traía pintado por todo el cuerpo escamas de pescado, James traía unas orejas de Mickey Mouse, Carlisle llevaba un sobrero de enfermera de la cruz roja,(N/A: lo degradaron de doctor residente a enfermero xD) y Hugo vestía plumas en su pelo y una especie de pico naranja en la boca. En el fondo de la sala, las chicas tomaban fotos, Bella se paro en frente de los chicos y empezó a hablar…

-¿Alice que viste?- Me preguntaba Bella. Me enoje, la visión se interrumpió en la parte más interesante, al puro estilo de telenovela mexicana- Tierra llamando a Alice

- Bella, tu idea es genial, pero no pude terminar de ver la visión, ya no supe que les ibas a decir- Casi grite, me quede picada con lo que vi.

- Que bueno que te guste lo de disfrazarlos de animales pero se supone que va a variar según lo que nos hayan hecho.- Comento

-Entonces, creo que ya se lo nos piensan hacer.- Dije, saque el celular de nuevo para avisarle a Rosalie.

Carlisle POV

No estaba muy de acuerdo con la broma de los chicos, pero al final termine rezando por que les saliera todo bien y de paso librarme yo del futuro castigo de Esme.

Llegaron, al parecer todos estábamos nerviosos porque antes de que terminaran de bajar las compras sentí una ola de calma me embargaba completamente.

-Chicos, ya llegamos,- Dijo Esme- vamos a guardar las compras, espero que TODAS las paredes sigan tal y como las deje- de seguro lo dijo recordando la vez que Edward y Emmett se les ocurrió hacer lucha libre con sus mascaras del santo y del blue demon respectivamente después de ver una película del Santo contra las momias de Guanajuato que compramos cuando estábamos de paso en México.

- Harry, nos vamos a dar una ducha y luego les preparo la comida ¿de acuerdo?- Contesto Ginny. Harry se tenso, creo que no le gustaría ver a su esposa enojada y con el pelo morado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward confirmaba mis sospechas.

-Cariño, los chicos y yo nos vamos a retirar a la sala de usos múltiples.- Dije aparentando tranquilidad

-De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado- Me contesto. Creo que la frase tiene un doble sentido pero lo descarte.

Bella POV

Quizá no seré buena para hacer este tipo de trabajo, pero me dispuse a cambiar los shampoos de las chicas con el de los chicos, (vampiros y magos). Antes de llegar a la casa fuimos a comprar los aditamentos de los disfraces y ahora solo necesitamos ponerles la ropa, después de haberse teñido el pelo y por ultimo lo de los disfraces.

Cambiar los shampoos fue muy sencillo y para no traumar a los chicos el tinte se iría a los 3 días de la aplicación.

Ginny ayudaría a ponerle los disfraces e intentaríamos entre todas ponerles los vestidos con el polvo pica-pica que ellos mismos les habían puesto a las susodichas prendas.

Después de que los chicos cenaran, se bañaron (magos y vampiros) y se fueron a dormir los magos (Hermione le había puesto un hechizo al tinte para que reaccionara a 4 horas después de la aplicación.)

Yo lleve a Edward a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos a charlar. A petición suya extendí mi barrera mental para que el pudiera descansar de los sueños de los magos y de paso evitar que oiga las maquinaciones de mis hermanas/ cuñadas sobre la venganza. Al paso de los minutos se cerró en su mundo, (oyendo música en su ipod).Yo le puse las orejas de gato y se fije a su pelo morado con gel, (sin contar la cantidad que ya tenía) y logre cambiarle la ropa.

Salí del cuarto y me tope con Alice

-¿Lo lograron?- Le pregunte.

-Sí, Nessie les ayudo a Lily y a Rose con los jovencitos después de que cayeran roncando como troncos. Igual fue con Ginny y Mione (en la ida de compras empezamos a usar su apodo). Esme va a terminar los toques finales de Carlisle en dos minutos y Rosalie con Emmett en 5 minutos contando ahora.

Pues dicho y hecho, las dos bajaron a la sala con sus sonrisas, quien sabe que les hicieron pero estoy segura que Edward se tardara un poco mas de salir de su trance. O hasta que se terminen las canciones que tiene guardadas en los 100 Gb. del aparato. No quiero ni pensar que les hicieron a sus maridos el resto de las chicas.

A eso de de las 10 de la mañana se acabaron las canciones de Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Harry, Ron, Ted, James Albus y Hugo entraron cansados al comedor, donde (para los magos) había suficiente comida para un ejército (N/A: en otras palabras para Harry, Ron y su descendencia que heredo su mismo apetito) cuando todos gritaron como niñas y se apuntaban entre sí.

-Chicas vengan aquí en este instante- Bramo Carlisle, pero ninguna se movió, ya que ayudábamos a las brujitas a arreglarse, Esme buscaba la cámara y yo preparaba las líneas que según Alice no pudo ver. Pero nos movimos un poco más rápido- Vamos a ir por ustedes o si no…

-¿O sino que Carlisle?- Interrumpió Esme con una falsa voz de rabiada – No me digas que AHORA nos necesitas a todas, se supone que nosotras nos estamos arreglando. No como ustedes que no les importa y dejan todo botado. Qué bueno que no dejan las nalgas tiradas solo porque las tienen pegadas.- Supongo que eso silencio a todos los chicos. Ya me imagino sus caras.

-Chicos vayan a la sala, en un momento vamos- Dije, no vaya a ser que derramen demasiada bilis (o ponzoña) por lo del comentario de las nalgas.

-¿Bella, estás segura de esto?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Sí, y lo mejor va a ser que piensan que el sermón será de parte de Esme, Ginny o Hermione y aparte mis cuñaditos me la debían.- Conteste- Esme ¿ya tienes la cámara lista?- Esme asintió- A sus posiciones, que el juego apenas comienza.

James POV

Me sorprende como las chicas le hicieron para voltear nuestra broma en contra nuestra y para el colmo agregarle más cosas.

Cuando nos sentamos en los sofás esperando a las chicas, me puse a pensar en el potencial quelas chicas Cullen tienen para las bromas, cuando vi lo del batallón de bromas de Jasper creí que era un simple juego pero ahora puedo ver que aquí se respira bromas todo el tiempo. Siempre son bromas entre sí, o Chicos, vs. Chicas, o a otras personas. Creo que son mi ídolo, después de los merodeadores claro. Y lo mejor es que sus padres incluso participan en las bromas. Ahora solo me resta rezar por Merlín que mis padres y tíos aprendan sobre este tipo de vida donde desayunas, comes y cenas bromas.

- Ya estamos aquí- Dijo mi mama. Todos volteamos al mismo tiempo en el que el flash de una cámara nos cegó parcialmente a todos.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – Pregunto Edward, se le notaba el nerviosismo. No quiero saber porque.

-Enfrente de ustedes- Dijo Bella dándonos un buen susto a todos los que estábamos volteados.- Ahora quiero saber porque rayos se les ocurre caer tan bajo. Sabotear nuestra ropa y nuestros shampoos es muy típico de una broma que va dirigida hacia alguna mujer.- Vi que todos contenían el aliento. La cara de Bella destilaba enojo, rabia, satisfacción. En fin una cara perversa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Bella, yo…, nosotros…, no…- tartamudeaba Edward, era increíble que pudiera hacerlo titubear con solo una mirada.

-Pero, les salió el tiro por la culata- continuo su perorata ignorando olímpicamente a Edward- y es su turno de sufrir las consecuencias- su sonrisa maquiavélica se ensancho.- Ustedes aprenderán a no meterse con las chicas de ese modo tan bajo.- su voz denotaba enojo, satisfacción y decepción. –De aquí a tres días, o hasta que se les quite el color morado del pelo, nos tendrán que obedecer Y no podrán cambiarse de ropa, despintarse o quitarse su diadema, dependiendo del caso.- Nos examino con la mirada, una mirada que congela al corazón más valiente del universo. Voldy es un pan de dulce comparado con Bella en ese instante.- No podrán tener contacto alguno fuera de esta casa. Para eso Rosalie ya se encargo de los carros-Los ojos de Edward y Emmett se achicaron.- ¿entendidos?

- Si, señora.- Coreamos todos bajando la vista, esto fue un golpe bajo para nuestro orgullo.

- Ahora a sus quehaceres.- Dijo jalando a Edward de la muñeca hacia su cuarto. Esta será una semana muy larga. Hoy era martes.

(N/A: pensé en dejarla ahí, pero como soy muy piadosa le continúe. Ahora a los castigos)

Edward POV

No puedo creerlo, y lo peor fue que no lo vimos venir. Ahora tengo que aguantar este vestido negro de tirantes con polvo pica-pica, y las orejas de gato. Bella me arrastró hasta nuestro cuarto y me sentó en la cama. Ella daba vueltas por el cuarto.

-Ahora, me haces el, bendito milagro de decirme porque carajo participaste, o peor que ayudaste a planearlo.- Me grito Bella- No pensaste en tu hija, ni en mi- sollozó, su carita de porcelana reflejaba dolor, tristeza y decepción- pensé que nos querías, y no me vengas de que era una broma. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Bella, yo… la verdad…- No tengo ni idea de que pensar, pero note que tenía su barrera mental alrededor del cuarto, inhabilitándome de oír los pensamientos de los demás. Pero tampoco podía oír los de ella.- lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir

¡Lo sientes!, ¡LO SIENTES!- me chillo- ¿es lo único que puedes decir?- asentí temiendo lo que me venía- ¡lo único! Me decepcionas- sentí que el corazón se me achicaba, yo su esposo la decepcione, solo espero que no me pida el divorcio- creí que…-¿creer que?, mi mente iba a mil por hora, intentando de leerle la mente, como hace años atrás cuando la veía dormir. Obteniendo los mismos resultados- tendrías un poco mas de valor, preferiría que me hubieras dicho cualquier excusa tonta que la implacable verdad, solo falta decirte que… CAISTE- en eso entro Esme y me tomo una foto. Juro que si fuera humano le haría competencia a un tomate o peor, a unos de los típicos sonrojos de Bella, cuando era humana- Todo esto era parte de la broma- En eso salto y me abrazo- lo siento si te asuste pero tenía que hacerlo creíble.- su cara irradiaba una inocencia natural y no pude evitar besarla.

Harry POV

-Harry, Ted, James y Albus, al cuarto ahora- Grito Ginny, los aludidos salimos corriendo hacia el cuarto ya que Ginny heredo el genio de Molly.

Ya en el cuarto todos nos sentamos en la cama King Size mientras Ginny y Lily entraban con unas caras de miedo casi como la de Bella.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir que los chicos participen en esas chorradas?- Dijo Ginny, por suerte me fije que su varita estaba en el buro pero los malo era que estaba peligrosamente cerca. Lo suficiente para temer por mi pellejo. Te paso que tu y Ron participen porque son adultos "responsables" ¿pero a los chicos?

-Gin, yo…- comencé pero la verdad no sabía que decir.

- "Gin, yo…," nada. Ahora te acatas a las consecuencias- Dijo agarrando la varita. Conjuro unas esposas y las puso en las manos y tobillos- Y por ahora dormirás en la alfombra.- y Gin salió rabiosa del cuarto.

-Creo que ahora si se paso-Comento Ted como quien no quiere la cosa-supongo que en un dos por tres te escapas de las esposas- Y lo intente pero sentí como una corriente de unos cuantos voltios recorría mi cuerpo. Pude sentir como mi pelo se paraba y se ponía mas despeinado que de costumbre.

-No puedo Ted, se me arma en grande si me libero, y ahora que lo pienso creo que tiene razón- dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Las esposas me incomodaban.- Voy a ver si alguien sobrevivió los castigos- Y salí corriendo del cuarto ya que la voz de la razón 1 de los merodeadores II se los iba a poner pinto y parejo. Cerré la puerta sin seguro por si lograban salir.

-Nadie sale de este cuarto- Escuche que Lily decía del otro lado de la puerta. En eso me tope con Esme y me saco una foto, la del chantaje, con mis cadenas, me alegro que no riera de mi situación.

Ted POV

-Nadie sale de este cuarto- Dijo Lily poniéndole seguro a la puerta. Recordé que ninguno excepto Lily traía su varita a la mano.-No puedo creerlo hacerle una broma a su madre y para el colmo a su propia hermana, confidente y tesorera de los secretos más oscuros de los merodeadores II. Y eso que no menciono a tía Mione y a Rose. Que pensaran nuestros anfitriones. No puedo creer, rebajar a los merodeadores que pensara nuestro abuelo. Y Sirius- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanos mayores, se nota quien tiene los pantalones en esta familia: Ginny y Lily, creo que mencionar a Cornamenta y Canuto y lo defraudados que estarían les calo en su orgullo merodeador ya que bajaron la vista de su hermanita.

- Lo sentimos Lily- Corearon James y Albus muy apenados.

- Y tu- dijo señalándome con su dedo- también deberías avergonzarte, que pensaran tus padres, que poco ejemplo le pones a los pequeños aquí presentes- continuo, señalando a sus hermanos- e imagínate que pensara Victoire cuando se entere

- No metas a mi prometida en esto- Dije, pero preferiría que Victoire no se enterara porque se me arma en grande.

- ¿Seguro? – Trastabille cuando me pregunto pero asentí.- De acuerdo, ahora a su castigo

Todos nos removimos incómodos esperando lo peor.

-1) me entregan los mapas- James y Albus sacaron los dos pergaminos, uno viejo y otro mucho mas nuevo. Se los entregaron en la mano.- 2) la capa me la dan- Albus saco la capa de la bolsa interior (que Lily le cosía a todas las chamarras y sudaderas que teníamos) y se la colgó en el hombro a Lily- 3 todos sus sortilegios Weasley- Todos vaciamos nuestros bolsillos y le dimos la maleta llena de mas sortilegios-4) la snitch, las cruces que tienen puestas y- las cruces eran una especie de bolso con un hechizo de expansión donde normalmente teníamos comida y artículos personales; fueron creadas por James y Albus- el Sobre o si no papa se enterara que se compraron cada uno una moto, que la hechizaron y para el colmo las trajeron en sus cruces pero que ahorita están escondidos en la inmensidad del cochinero de sus maletas- se nos fue la sangre del rostro estábamos muy pálidos al saber que Lily sabia lo de las motos.- O que ustedes y Hugo son animagos. (N/A: Si, decidí que fueran animagos pero solo Ted y Hugo fueron "transformados" ilegalmente, James y Albus lo heredaron de su abuelo Cornamenta, los del ministerio lo saben, bueno, los del departamento correspondiente nada más. Luego sabrán que animales son.)-James, saco el Sobre, era un sobre grande, de esos para documentos oficiales, ahí guardaban toda la información del los Merodeadores II y sus inventos para bromas, (que eran vendidos en Sortilegios Weasley en la sección de merodeadores, así cumpliendo el sueño de mi padre y sus amigos de tener una línea de artículos para bromas).

- Párense – ordeno Lily. Nos paramos, y en cuanto estuvo cerca de Albus le aplico uno de sus famosísimos (en Hogwarts y en la familia) calzones chinos. Yo cerré los ojos, es algo horrible de ver. Con los ojos aun cerrados oí como James contenía sus alaridos de dolor. Apreté más los ojos cuando me toco el castigo. Lily salió del cuarto y en eso entro Esme y nos tomo fotos. Vi que todos teníamos la cara roja y con muecas de dolor, supongo que mi pelo tendrá color azul marino casi morado mas el morado del tinte.

Solo espero que a Hugo le vaya bien con Rose.

Ron POV

Después de ver como desaparecían todos de la sala en este orden: Bella, Edward, Harry, Ted, James, Albus, Ginny y Lily, decidí irme a mi cuarto para recibir mi castigo, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Hugo me seguía. Cuando pase por el cuarto de Edward escuche como Bella sollozaba, vi a Harry caminando por el pasillo con unas esposas y cadenas en tobillos y muñecas, y luego por el cuarto de Harry oí como, poco a poco, los chicos soltaban gemidos de dolor, supongo que son los afamados calzones chinos de Lils.

Llegue al cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama. Hermione y Rose estaban con sendas poses: apoyadas, cada una a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Parecían como dos gotas de agua.

-Como osaron participar en esa… esa… argh- comenzó Hermione

-Tontera- aporto Rose. Hugo y yo la fulminamos con la mirada

-Y lo peor es la pésima imagen que dan con esa actitud de chiquillos de 5 años. – Continuo

-Y que me dices de la guerra de almohadas- Comente lo más quedo que pude pero miserablemente fracase

-Eso fue un impulso repentino y para sacar el estrés- dijo como si no importara, vi que Rose asentía- aparte tu también te uniste, entonces tu también tienes que ver con la guerra.

-De acuerdo-dije aun mas quedo

-Ahora a su castigo, Rose se encargara de el de Hugo- Rose sonrió ampliamente, sentí que Hugo se encogía a un lado mío

Vi que Mione (N/A: me canse de poner su nombre completo =P) conjuraba unos guantes transparentes- Estos evitaran que comas de mas, solo podrás comer el promedio de una persona de tu edad- No, la comida se reducirá considerablemente.- Me retiro – y salió de ahí. Yo mejor la seguí, me pregunto cómo les fue a mis sobrinos.

Me tope con Esme y me tomo una foto, en eso me di cuenta que los guantes si se notaban, y mucho.

Hugo POV (N/A: ya me canse de tantos POV'S, pero faltan mas T____T)

Mis padres salieron del cuarto, yo seguí encogiéndome en la cama mientras Rose se acercaba con la mano alzada, lista para pegarme, casi

- Me entere que Lily ahora custodia los mapas, las cruces, los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, el Sobre y la capa. Así que tú también me tendrás que dar la cruz, tu sortilegios Weasley que traigas y la bitácora del merodeador- James empezó a escribir sus bromas, ideas y procedimientos de nuestras creaciones, decía que lo hizo para no cometer el mismo error que su abuelo al dejar casi nada sobre los merodeadores. Le entregue todo.

-Muy bien, me retiro, voy a ver cómo le fue a Lily.- Y salió con parsimonia. Entro Esme y me tomo una foto hecho un ovillo en la cama. Luego ya no supe de mí.

Emmett POV

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen te quiero en el cuarto en dos segundos- Dijo Rosalie. Salí despedido, temía por mi vida y por mi Jeep.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte mientras entraba a nuestro cuarto y me sentaba en el banco que estaba a los pies de la cama.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! QUE PASA, arruinaste uno de mis mejores vestidos, ESO ES LO QUE PASA- que bueno, pensé que me iba a pasar algo. Espera creo que lo dijo sarcásticamente-No, eso es lo de menos, ¡Como se te ocurre hacer esa tontería de las tuyas!, sabes, lo primero que me dijo Alice cuando me aviso de las broma- yo negué – dijo "Rosalie, creo que tu 'querido' esposo es el que está planeando esto, si algo le pasa a la ropa, yo lo matare" (N/A: esto lo dijo después de ver la visión de la sala), pero la persuadí de que no te incinerara, con la única condición que no podrás estar cerca de mí, mientras estas con ese pelo, en un radio de tres metros. Así que ahora te aguantas o algo horrible le pasara a John- No, cualquier cosa menos John. (N/A: John es el Jeep, no sean mal pensadas(os)).

-De acuerdo, pero que pasa con mi último besito,- dije aniñadamente, haciendo pucheritos, sé que no los resistirá.

Y vaya beso. Oí que en eso entro Esme y vi un flashazo, yo continué con mi besito.

Jasper POV

Después de que la mayoría de los chicos desaparecieron para ser regañados, me dirigí a mi cuarto con la esperanza de que Alice terminara pronto. Sentí pánico por parte de Edward, Harry, Ron y Emmett. Pavor por parte de Ted, James, Albus y Hugo. Llegue y vi a Alice con las manos en su cadera, se notaba visiblemente enojada en su carita de vampira-chica-pixie.

-Alice, yo lo siento, la verdad no pensé, Edward lo puede confirmar.- Dije, a lo mejor me sirve de atenuante.

- De acuerdo, te perdono, pero vas a ser mi Barbie – Jasper, y no motos, entendido, no las puedes ver ni en pintura. Ah, y nada sobre la Guerra Civil, por más que te pregunten o cuantos documentales veas, no quiero comentarios sobre la confederación iniciando desde ahora.- Y obviamente acepte. Solo espero que mis cesiones de Barbie no tengan público. Tengo una idea.

-Y que te parece si…- inicie pero al parecer ya supo mi plan.

-Hacer a los chicos mis Barbies también, es perfecto, pero por ahora siéntate, que ya inicia tu cesión- Dijo mi Diablillo/Pixie/Esposa.

En cuanto me iba a poner la base, Esme entro y me tomo una foto, la desesperación se apodero de mí y creo que me deje llevar.

-Jasper, para AHORA- Gritaron todos los que estaban en la casa.

Carlisle POV

Lentamente todos me dejaron solo, bueno casi todos, Nessie se quedo mirándome fijamente. Vi que Esme iba de un lado a otro con la cámara, supongo que está intentando conseguir las mejores caras de los chicos después del castigo.

Mientras esperaba llego Harry con unas cadenas en sus manos y tobillos, luego sus hijos y ahijado con las caras todas rojas y acomodándose el calzón. Luego Ron se sentó con una especie de guantes, y nos conto que iban a regular la cantidad de comida que comía durante estos días. Me fije que los cuatro chicos estaban susurrando pero no les preste atención. De las chicas no se sabía nada de nada. Nessie seguía mirándome.

Luego salió Edward con cara de muerto viviente, creo que Bella le dio un buen susto. Luego le preguntaría. Llego a los pocos minutos Emmett con cara de payaso ya que tenía el labial rojo sangre de Rosalie por toda la cara, aparte de la pintura de su maquillaje de oso. De repente sentí una desesperación ajena a mí.

-Jasper, para AHORA- Gritaron todos.

En eso entro Esme- Alice le está teniendo una cesión de Barbie –Jasper. Carlisle podemos hablar en tu despacho- No era una pregunta, era una orden. Me pare y la seguí aparentando tranquilidad.

Ya dentro, Esme no dejaba de mirarme.

-Esme, yo creo que los chicos si se pasaron, les dije que les ayudaría pero no hice demasiado así que yo podría estar casi exento del castigo- Solté con nerviosismo.

-Ya sé, pero pagaras ese poco que participaste y también por lo del consentimiento que diste.

-De acuerdo,- acepte, ahora falta el castigo- y ¿cuál es mi castigo?

-Serás… mi ceniciento, mientras es el tiempo del castigo. Y tu primera orden será esperar con los demás en la sala mientras las chicas nos reunimos.- Y salió de mi despacho. Medite un poco, luego obedecí a mi esposa. Solo espero que no haya más cosas por hoy.

**Torture un poco a los chicos, y tuvimos un poco de diversión, en el próximo capítulo tendremos unas sesiones de belleza. Tengo mi encuesta, solo lleva 4 votos ToT, pliss, si al menos no me dejan review voten por su opción favorita. **

**Se despide**

**Chillis**

**P.D: Si no dejan review voy hacer que Lily les haga su calzón chino. **


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: No me maten por los peinados, si tienen problemas arréglense con mis abogados: Alice y Jasper. He estado como loca viendo los especiales de Twilight en la tele. QUIERO VER LA PELI. Y busco esposa para Mike, ustedes deciden, alguien del instituto cofJESSICAcof, u otra persona (yo, personalmente prefiero OTRA persona, pero también podría hacer partícipe a Jessica en la broma para que se muera de envidia con solo ver a Bella, y sus despampanes esposo e hija, y su vampírica belleza). Ah, participen en mi encuesta pliss.

**Capitulo 7**

Rose POV

Todas nos reunimos en el cuarto de Alice. Después de ver como tenía su sesión de Barbie- Jasper y que este saliera de la habitación nos pusimos a planear el resto del día. Al final decidimos irnos por ahora con las sesiones de belleza y nada de videojuegos, tele, computadora o cualquier otro tipo de entretenimiento.

- ¿Quien elegirá a nuestra primera víctima de Barbie-Who? - Pregunto Rosalie.

- Ya se, iniciemos con mi hermano, luego mis primos, Ted, mi tío, mi papa, Emmett, Edward y por ultimo Carlisle.- Dije emocionadísima.- Aunque con el cabello no se puede hacer mucho, al menos que les apliquemos un encantamiento para crecer el pelo.-comente.

- Yo me encargo del hechizo- Dijo mi tía Gin.- Rose, ve por nuestra primera víctima.

Salí del colorido y desastroso cuarto. Cuando llegue vi a todos quejándose sobre lo que les paso, yo me dirigí a Carlisle.

-Carlisle, Esme me dijo que mientras las chicas preparan su castigo, tu deberías alejar a todos los chicos de cualquier entretenimiento, como videojuegos, reproductores de música, snap explosivos, televisión, libros, computadora etcétera.

-De acuerdo, chicos por favor, no se acerquen a ningún tipo de entretenimiento, ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron- ¿Algo más?- me pregunto.

- Si, Hugo, tu serás el primero.- dije lo mas terroríficamente que pude.

- ¿Por qué los jóvenes y los buenos mueren primero?- Pregunto Emmett con fingida angustia

-Si no sobrevivo, mis cosas sobre los merodeadores se las quedara Albus, mi escoba a James, mis libros a Rose y cuando regresen se encargan de hacerle una buena broma a Scorpius. – Después de su minúsculo testamento se dirigió a las escaleras.

-No, Torito. Te hicieron un huevo duro- Cito James. (N/A: esta cita es de la película "Una Película De Huevos" se las recomiendo). Los otros se partían de la risa ante la imitación del huevo llamado Willy

- Entra- dije en cuanto llegamos- bajo tu propio riesgo.

Aquí vamos.

Hugo POV

-Hugo querido,- Hugo querido ni que ocho cuartos- por favor, siéntate en la silla enfrente del tocador.- Dijo Esme, me senté y vi como el tocador estaba lleno de artículos de tortura aplicados para la belleza, rizadores, plancha, gel, mouse, ligas del pelo, broches, moños, secadora de pelo, cremas, acondicionadores, espray, fijador para el cabello, cepillos, peines, tubos, maquillaje, pintura para uñas, tijeras para la cutícula, lima de uñas, etc.….

Creo que tenía una cara de espanto porque todas empezaron a reírse de forma tonta.

-Bienvenido al salón de Belleza de Alice, tu tendrás el honor de ser peinado y maquillado por estas adiestradas estilistas- dijo Alice señalando a las demás. Sentí como se me iba el color de la cara.- Por ahora Ginny te aplicara un hechizo para hacerte crecer tu pelo, pero continuara morado.

En cuanto dejo de hablar vi un destello rojo manzana y sentí que algo caía sobre mis hombros. Eran largos mechones de pelo morado, caían hasta el piso. Me fije en la tonta diadema de plumas que traía, la verdad creo que no quedaban con el pelo.

- Perfecto; Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, ustedes se encargaran del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Ginny, Mione, Rose, encárguense de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Lily, Esme ustedes me ayudaran con el pelo. Andando.- Ordeno Alice mientras blandía un peine en su manita derecha.

Y comenzaron con la tortura. En las uñas tenia pintura de color rosa chicle, naranja, amarillo huevo, verde limón y rojo granate, un color en cada una.

Traía base, note que llevaba una sombra de color tierra bien difuminada, no me pusieron labial por culpa del pico.

Alice me cortó el pelo largo hasta la cintura, y morado, en unos bucles que parecían hechos meticulosamente

-Ahora dirígete directamente al salón de usos múltiples, ahí está Jasper esperándote, serás escoltado por Lily.

El porqué Lily me escolto es un caso pa' la araña.

Cuando llegue, vi a Jasper con el pelo en forma de hongo, un fleco que le cubría casi todo el rostro, en el pelo traía un moño rojo, vi que le dejo unos mechones que nacían en la nuca más largos que el resto del pelo. 100% corte emo. Con el maquillaje le marcaron más las ojeras y tenía los parpados con pintura color azul noche. Uñas pintadas de negro. Creo que ese estilo le queda bien. Solo espero que esto no dure demasiado.

Albus POV

Después de Hugo nos abandono me puse a jugar manitas calientes con James, Ted platicaba con Emmett y Edward tarareaba.

De repente Rose entro y dijo muy apurada- Albus, es tu turno.

Yo me pare rápidamente, James me agarro de la mano.

-Espera, Rose, ¿Hugo sobrevivió?- pregunto con angustia bien actuada

-Lamentablemente- creo que todos contuvimos el aliento- si sobrevivió- todos suspiramos de alivio.

Salimos de ahí y rápidamente nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alice. Cuando llegue, mis verdugos sonreían

-Albus nos harías el honor de sentarte frente al tocador- Dijo Esme tiernamente, y me acerqué lentamente, esto no me da buena espina. No quise ver los objetos que había en el tocador

-Bienvenido al salón de Belleza de Alice, tu tendrás el grandísimo honor de ser peinado y maquillado por estas adiestradas estilistas- dijo Alice señalando a las demás. – Tu madre te aplicara un hechizo para hacerte crecer tu pelo, pero continuara morado.

En eso un destello rojo manzana lleno todo el cuarto y veía como crecía mi pelo lentamente hasta que llego al piso.

-Muy bien, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Esme, Lily y yo nos encargaremos del pelo, ya que está muy descuidado y desastroso, Ginny, Mione y Rose te pintaran las uñas. No llevaras maquillaje ya que con esas escamas no se puede hacer nada.

Vi como lentamente se acercaban, por inercia cerré los ojos. Oí unas risitas tontas que llenaron el cuarto.

-Al, ya puedes abrir los ojos- Dijo mi tía. Lentamente abrí mi ojo derecho, pude ver mi cara en el espejo, luego el otro ojo. Lo primero que hice fue verme las uñas, recordando que eso iba en el proceso de Barbie – Albus. Eran de color nácar y con la punta de color blanco y un poco de diamantina plateada, si mal no me dijo Lily hace tiempo, este tipo de decorado se les llama "Uñas francesas".

Luego, casi aterrado, mire a mi pelo, supongo que me cortaron el pelo hasta la base de la espalda pero este estaba prolijamente agarrado en un moño, medio complicado ya que la liga que supone que agarra el pelo era en realidad una trenza y el resto del pelo pasaba entre la trenza, todo suelto.

-Ahora serás escoltado por tu hermana hasta la sala de usos múltiples, donde Hugo y Jasper te esperan.

Y los dos salimos del cuarto

James POV

Me aburro, me aburro, me aaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo.

-Me aburro, de nuevo- dije en voz baja.

-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo Edward, el cual estaba aventado en el sillón como si un autobús lo empujo hasta ahí.

-Me pregunto si tendré a mi hermanito del alma para molestar. – Dije exactamente 5 minutos después de que Albus salió de la sala.

-No te preocupes sobrevivirá, supongo- Dijo Emmett

-¿Supones?- le pregunte medio alarmado

-Sí, ya que puede ser que lo obliguen a ver una telenovela, o una sesión de Barbie, y probarse ropa. Cualquier cosa que haría una chica y que los chicos no harían por nada del mundo.

- Me pregunto cómo sería un castigo impuesto por mi abuelo, o Sirius, o Remus.- Dije mas para mi mismo

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todos los presentes.

-1) Me gustaría haberlos conocido, 2) por algo son los merodeadores, 3) no tenemos a quejicus para que nos ilumine y 4) son los reyes de las bromas.- Puede ver que a Emmett le brillaban sus ojos.

-¿Cómo consiguieron ese título?- Pregunto Carlisle.

- Ellos tres (N/A: No voy a hablar de colagusano, no se merece ese detalle), en su época de estudios se encargaron de poner patas para arriba el colegio, crearon el mapa del merodeador, descubrieron todos los pasadizos del castillo, eran animagos, los "sex-symbol" de su generación y por ultimo sus bromas, junto con el pantano y los fuegos pirotécnicos de los tíos Fred y George, han sido las mejores del colegio desde que se fundó. Ellos Eran James Potter I, mi abuelo, Sirius Black, padrino de mi papa, y Remus Lupin, padre de Ted.

-Sí, respondían a los apodos de Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático respectivamente.- Continuo Ted.

Y nos pusimos a describirle las bromas que hicieron, mi padre conocía algunas, pero, después de investigar, nosotros pudimos saber muchas bromas más. Creo que para el final del día Emmett los tendrá en un altar y los tendrá como los santos de las bromas.

Estábamos contándoles cuando mi abuelo y Sirius se libraron de la policía muggle con la moto de Sirius cuando Rose entro.

-James sígueme por favor- Me pare y me dispuse a seguirla.

Me dijo que sería en el cuarto de Alice, yo al intentar aplazar mi calvario arrastre los pies hasta que Rose se desespero y me llevo a trompicones hasta el cuarto. Al ver una única silla enfrente del tocador fui y me senté esperando mi condena.

-Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy tendrás el maravilloso honor de ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Dijo Bella.- Para iniciar, tu madre te aplicara un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado.

Sin más preámbulo vi un flash de color rojo manzana y veía por el espejo como crecía mi pelo.

- Rosalie, Nessie y yo nos encargaremos del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Ginny, Mione, Rose, se encargaran de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Esme, Lily y Alice se encargaran del pelo. - Continuo Bella mientras blandía una brocha en una mano y un poco de base en la otra.

Después de una eternidad ya pude verme al espejo, tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros, estaba todo trenzado, desde la raíz hasta la punta.

No traía mucho maquillaje, solo me simularon un bronceado y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Las uñas, tenían decorados de flores hawaianas y unas palmeras.

-Ahora podrás reunirte con el resto de los castigados que están en la sala de usos múltiples, serás escoltado por tu hermana- Casi salí corriendo hacia donde me indicaron, me moría de ganas de ver a Albus después de esta sesión de belleza.

Ted POV

Cada vez faltan menos, y los que ya se fueron no han regresado, creo que necesito un chocolate (N/A: Otro Lupin loco por el chocolate. xD).

-Hay chocolate en la alacena- Dijo Edward, todavía no me acostumbro al lector de mentes, pero se lo paso porque me dijo donde encontrar chocolate. Me pare del sillón y corrí hasta la afamada alacena, entonces lo vi.

La alacena estaba llena de m&m's, Hersheys, Bon & Bon, de los de relleno de rompope, etc. Agarre un par de cada uno y los puse en mis bolsillos mientras mordisqueaba una barra Hershey de chocolate oscuro (mis favoritos). Regrese a mi asiento mientras abría un paquete de m&m's. Cuando se acabo Rose entro con cara cansada y con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Ted, te llego la hora- Soy yo o la verdad solo dice esas frases para ponernos la piel de gallina. Con flojera me levante, saque un Kisses y me lo comí. Luego la seguí hasta el cuarto de Alice.

-Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy tendrás el maravilloso honor de ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Dijo Lily.- Para iniciar, Ginny te aplicara un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado. Y nada de de tus poderes metamorfomagos

- De acuerdo,- me dirigí a la silla enfrente del tocador, sin previo aviso Ginny lanzo el hechizo y note como mi pelo crecía por su propia voluntad.

- Rosalie, Nessie y Bella se encargaran del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Ginny, Mione, Rose, se encargaran de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Esme, Alice y yo nos encargaremos del pelo. - Continuo Lily.

Comenzaron a cortarme el pelo, me pusieron cremas en la cara y demás.

Al final tenía el pelo corto hasta la oreja, me enmarcaron el rostro con un par de mechones más largos a los lados y un tupe hasta las cejas. No me pusieron TANTO maquillaje, solo base y un poco de brillo. Las uñas eran de un color rosa palo, casi al natural.

-Ahora, podrás ir al cuarto de usos múltiples escoltado por Lily.

Harry POV

Como no había muchas personas en la sala empezamos a charlar, Carlisle nos conto que conoció a Dumbledore, pero no me sorprendió, si el llego a conocer a Flamel, todo es posible.

Emmett nos contaba sobre cómo fueron convertidos todos; a Carlisle lo convirtió un vampiro de las alcantarillas de Londres hace siglos atrás, luego Carlisle convirtió a Edward cuando el sufría de fiebre española, le siguió Esme después de haberse tirado de un acantilado, pasando por Rosalie después de ser violentamente golpeada por su prometido, y el después de que un oso la hubiera atacado y que Rosalie lo hubiera salvado. Jasper fue convertido durante la guerra civil y Alice cuando un vampiro, la intentaba "cenar", fue convertida cuando un doctor del manicomio en el que vivía. Pero el más complejo fue el de Bella y el nacimiento de Nessie. De paso les conté sobre mis "aventuras" en el colegio.

En cuanto terminamos de contar anécdotas, entro Rose a la sala.

-Tío, es tu turno- Me pare a desgana cuando recordé lo que dijo Emmett, pero no le di importancia. Y seguí a mi sobrina.

Fuimos hasta el cuarto de Alice, cuando entre todas estaban sentadas en la cama cotilleando. En cuanto me vio Ginny-Pooh (N/A: Así supongo que le dice SOLO en su fuero interno y/o para hacerla molestar) se paro e hizo su presentación. Mientras me sentaba en la que supongo que es el banquillo de los acusados.

-Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy tendrás el maravilloso privilegio de ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Dijo Ginny.- Para iniciar, te aplicare un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado.

Y me creció el pelo, me acorde cuando, para seguir a unos mortifagos y Umbridge, me aplicaron ese mismo hechizo, lamentablemente me hice pasar por hippie pero atrape a unos vendedores de drogas y de sortilegios defectuosos. Se me subió la autoestima cuando recordé que Ron se hizo pasar por pordiosero, o mejor dicho LO HICE pasar por pordiosero.

- Rosalie, Nessie y Bella se encargaran del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Mione, Rose, y yo nos encargaremos de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Esme, Alice y Lily se encargaran del pelo. - Continuo Ginny – Pooh.

Al final termine con el pelo planchado hasta el inicio de la espalda, con un pasador en cada sien. El cómo me acomodaron el pelo me recordó a mi madre, especialmente en una foto, estaban mi padre, ella y yo con unas astas como las que traigo ahora, sonriendo y riendo para la foto. Después me recordó a Ginny, en 5to, las clases de ED, especialmente cuando demostró sus poderosas habilidades mágicas con Reducto, y finalmente a Lily, cuando la fuimos a dejarla a la estación cuando tenía once años, las tres tenían el pelo de ese mismo largo y lacio solo que las tres son pelirrojas y yo tengo el pelo morado de tinte barato.

Curiosamente no me pusieron maquillaje, solo tenía bálsamo para labios. Y las uñas pintadas de color nácar.

-Ahora, amor (N/A: se siente raro escribir esto [Chillis con cara de melolenga riendo], amor, xD se nota que sigo soltera)-Dijo Gin limpiándose una gota de sudor-Lils te llevara a la sala de usos múltiples. Es por precaución.

Salí del cuarto seguido por mi hija. Mientras Rose iba por la siguiente víctima.

Ron POV

Solo somos 4 los que quedan, y para estas horas y tenía hambre. Me pare y rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y agarre una salchicha, luego un trozo de jamón, otro de queso, una gelatina, y cuando me dirigía por una rebanada de pastel imposible (que son mitad flan mitad pastel de chocolate que son bien deliciosos) sentí pequeños toques en las manos, después las manos las sentía rojas y como si me hubieran puesto chile habanero en las manos, cuando las mire estaban del tamaño de un sartén para freír frijoles. En cuanto Salí corriendo de la cocina mis manos tomaron su tamaño original y caí en cuenta que eso era efecto de los guantes que me puso Hermione.

Me volví a sentar, en cinco minutos entro Rose en la sala y se paro enfrente de mí. En eso supe…

-Papa, lamento decirte que… (N/A: Eres el rival más débil, adiós- Lo siento pero creo que Rose tenía todo el derecho de decir eso, era el clímax perfecto xD) es tu turno- Me dijo Rose de golpe y porrazo. Me levante y la seguí (N/A: esto se vuelve monótono, si esto sigue así me voy a desquitar con Edward y le pondré en afro del tamaño de su piano, ¿lo hare?, ¿O no lo hare?). A la mitad del camino escuche a alguien gritar.

Llegamos al cuarto de Alice. No pude evitar ver las cosas que estaban en el tocador, unos temblores se adueñaron de mí. (N/A: Teme, huye, corre, corre por tu vida muahuahua) Me senté en la única silla de la habitación.

-Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy serás el privilegiado de ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Dijo Rose.- Para iniciar, tu hermana te aplicara un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado.

Extraño mi pelo naranja y eso que era el día 1 de tres días. Mi pelo creció hasta mis tobillos

- Rosalie, Nessie y Bella se encargaran del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Mione, Ginny, y yo nos encargaremos de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Esme, Alice y Lily se encargaran del pelo.- Continuo mi hija con su perorata.

Me dejaron el pelo corto hasta los hombros, en bucles (tirabuzones) un fleco del lado izquierdo, que me cubría el ojo. Me pusieron base, labial rojo granate con un brillo color borgoña, rímel, mascara y me pusieron sombra de color rosa chicle. Las uñas estaban pintadas de color rojo tinto.

-Ahora podrás reunirte con los castigados en la sala de usos múltiples a esperar al resto. Serás escoltado por Lily, son medidas de seguridad.- Dijo Rosalie. Yo en lo único que podía pensar era en mi estomago rugiendo y en como arreglaron a mis sobrinos. Espero que haya fotos de esto.

Emmett POV

Yo estaba muy tranquilo, pensando sobre la broma de Mike, y el altar para los merodeadores. Cuando vi que un mosquito se paro en mi mano y me pico. Me dolió tanto cuando me pico y luego como se murió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Creo que grite, pero no estoy muy seguro, así como no se si se murió con "chupar" mi ponzoña o fue cuando intento atravesar mi piel de mármol con su aguijoncito.

-Emmett, ¿Por qué gritas?- me pregunto Carlisle, así confirme que si, si había gritado.

-Porque acabo de ver como un mosquito chupa sangre murió al intentar chupar mi sangre, pero como no tengo sangre entonces supongo que bebió mi ponzoña o se murió el pobre bichito cuando intento picarme.- Conteste lo más calmo posible. Edward y Carlisle se empezaron a reír.

-Ja ja, gritaste solo por un mosquito, ja. –Rio Edward con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si ¿Y?- me defendí

-Y, es solo un bicho, total si alguien no lo mataba se iba a morir de hambre- Contesto Carlisle.

-¿En serio?- dije mientras en mi cara se instalaba un pucherito- pobre mosquito. Ya sé ¿y si creamos una sociedad de protección al mosquito?

-Emmett, hay gente que se enferma y muere por el piquete de un mosquito ¿y tú quieres defenderlos?- pregunto Edward conteniendo las ganas de reír.- Aparte beben sangre como nosotros pero ellos los pueden matar con un periodicazo.

-Oh, está bien, entonces formemos una campaña anti-dengue (N/A: enfermedad transmitida por mosquitos, mortífera y blah, blah, blah.)Eddy podrá ser el medico, y Carlisle tu podrás ser el enfermero ya que tienes listo el gorro.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera replicar Rose entro y al ver que solo quedábamos tres en la sala se alegro, puedo apostar la almohada de los ositos cariñositos de Nessie a que se va a sentir aliviada cuando terminemos los castigos de hoy.

-Emmett, es tu turno- casi bufeo, me pare e intente hacer charla con ella sobre mi experiencia con el mosquito. Finalmente llegamos al cuarto de Allie.

-Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy tienes el honor de poder ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Dijo Mione.- Para iniciar, Ginny te aplicara un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado.

- Nessie y Bella se encargaran del poco maquillaje que te podrán pintar, creo que solo serán los labios. Rose, Ginny, y yo nos encargaremos de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Esme, Alice y Lily se encargaran del pelo.- Continuo Mione.- Rosalie no te atenderá por lo de tu castigo y ella ya te escogió tu peinado.

Trague gordo, así que Rosalie ya escogió mi peinado me las vería negras.

Pero al final me gusto, me hicieron un afro MUY grande, creo que podría meter ahí una televisión pequeña para cocina y sobrarme espacio. Un labial dorado, Uñas doradas. Irónicamente el afro quedaba perfecto con my maquillaje de oso.

-Serás escoltado por Lily a la sala de usos múltiples.

-Rose, cuando vayas por Edward llámale por su apodo, Eddy.

Me costó trabajo pasar por la puerta con el peinado, pero pude salir del endemoniado marco sin despeinarme.

Edward POV

Como Bella tenía su campo mental sobre todos excepto yo aproveche para relajarme un poco.

Después de Emmett y su comité anti dengue supuse que yo sería el siguiente ya que iban por edades.

Yo simplemente espere paciente pensando en las musarañas (N/A: ese hábito se lo pego Bella de seguro). Y Carlisle, creo que también y que él está dentro del "escudo" mental de Bella. Me puse a tararear, pero de vez en cuando me acordaba de la "campaña anti dengue" de Emmett y me desternillaba de la risa.

Finalmente llego Rose.- Eddy- supongo que lo dijo solo para molestarme- vengo por ti, es la hora de la verdad- Con lo que dijo me asuste un poco y que su cara tenia una sonrisa del Guasón.

Me para a velocidad de una tortuga, me estire y la seguí. Me di cuenta que íbamos al cuarto de Alice.

-Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy tendrás la suerte – o infortunio, dije para mis adentros- de ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Dijo Bella.- Para iniciar, Ginny te aplicara un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado.

Y sin más vi un flash de color rojo manzana y veía por el espejo como crecía mi pelo.

- Rosalie, Nessie y yo nos encargaremos del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Ginny, Mione, Rose, se encargaran de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Esme, Lily y Alice se encargaran del pelo. - Continuo Bella

Al final, me dejaron el pelo hasta media espalda, ondulado, la mitad estaba agarrada en un chongo mal hecho. Me pusieron un labial color durazno, que resaltaba con mi palidez. Sombra de diamantina dorada, uñas con estrellitas doradas y corazones amarillos. (N/A: Eddy es fresa xD).

-Serás escoltado por Lily a la sala de usos múltiples, es por seguridad.- Dijo Bells - Nos vemos al rato cariño.

(N/A: se siente raro escribir esto de nuevo [Chillis con cara de melolenga riendo de nuevo] Cariño. xD Eddy Cariño, ve y saca la basura y de paso tráeme un puma de burundanga (merienda). xD).

Carlisle POV

Estoy solo, estuve pensando en lo que Esme podría pedirme, ahorita que lo pienso creo que fui el menos perjudicado. Emmett sin poder acercarse a Rosalie, Edward con el Jesús en la boca después de la regañiza de Bells, Harry con sus cadenas, Jasper sin acercarse a sus motos y adiós guerra civil, Ron y sus guantes reguladores de apetito, el calzón chino de Lily aplicado a los chicos y sin sus cosas de su grupo.

Llego Rose, sonrió cuando vio que era el único en la sala.

-Esme, me dijo que tenías que seguirme, es una orden.- Me pare y la seguir sin rechistar.

Llegamos al cuarto de Alice y Jazz.

-Carlisle siéntate por favor- Creo que a Esme no le queda eso de dar ordenes así porque si, su sentido maternal se lo impide. Pero me senté.- -Bienvenido al salón de belleza de Alice, hoy serás el afortunado vampiro de ser atendido por estas estilistas profesionales. –Continuo Esme.- Para iniciar, Ginny te aplicara un hechizo de crecimiento para crecer el pelo, pero continuara siendo morado.

Vi un destello rojo manzana y mi pelo creció hasta el piso.

- Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, ustedes se encargaran del maquillaje. Primero un exfoliante, luego astringente y el maquillaje. Ginny, Mione, Rose, encárguense de las uñas, fuera cutícula, lima, pintura y barniz sellador. Lily, Alice y yo nos encargaremos del pelo. – Dijo Esme. Y empezaron, no te que casi no me tocaban el gorrito de enfermera del ISSTE.

Al final me peinaron de un chongo chino, todo el pelo enrollado en mi nuca y con el gorrito en su lugar. Base y un labial rojo sangre, uñas del mismo color. No puedo creer que me pusieron de enfermera(o) sexy.

-Serás escoltado por Lily hasta la sala de usos múltiples, diles al resto de los chicos que nos esperen.- Ordeno Esme.

Alice POV

Me divertí como cuando voy de compras y lo mejor fue poder peinar a los chicos con el pelo largo. Ahora son travestis con pelo morado.

-Me divertí como loca- Dije, vi que todas asentían con sendas sonrisas en su caras.

-Hay que planear lo de mañana.- Dijo Bella.- Ya que no podrán acercarse a cualquier tipo de entretenimiento no tenemos muchas opciones.

En eso tuve una visión

Los chicos con sus peinados y disfraces estaban en la sala sentados, Jasper planeaba el ataque en la tienda de Mike, en eso entran los quileutes, transformados en lobo. Empezaron a reírse y salieron corriendo después de ver la cara de Edward y Emmett. Bella entraba con un licuado de plátano, (receta de los Swan) en eso se cae encima de…

**Ya paso el primer día del castigo de los chicos. En mi opinión creo que Alice se pasó con los peinados, especialmente el de Emmett y su afro. Mejor dicho ME pase con los peinados. Si quieren que Scorpius haga una escena en Forks avisenme, a ver si puedo meterlo en la historia.**

**Espero reviews **

**Recuerden mi encuesta ya que nadie se interesa voy hacer que los Volturi lleguen y se lleven a Bella y Nessie.**

**Se despide:**

**CHILLIS**


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: VOY A NECESITAR AYUDA CON EL CUMPLE DE EDWARD Si tienen ideas les suplico mándenmelas vía lechuza (review). Hay Alice POV y muy largo.

**Capitulo 8**

Alice POV

Termino mi visión. Odio cuando se cortan de repente.

-Alice ¿Qué viste?- Me pregunto Esme, se la notaba nerviosismo.

-Lo de mañana Esme.-conteste.- Bella preparara su licuado de plátano Swan.- A Nessie le brillaron los ojitos.

-¿Lo hare?- Me pregunto Bella, a veces no le entiendo, ya que son raras las veces que hace su licuado. Pero debo considerar que huele delicioso.

-Sí, lo harás, pero como sigues siendo un poco patosa lo tiraras encima de alguien o algo.

-¿Oigan, podría saber porque dices que "sigue siendo patosa"?- Preguntaron Ginny, Mione, Nessie y Lily.

- Porque, cuando yo era humana no pasaba un día sin, tropezarme, caerme, golpearme, o toparme con cualquier otro tipo de peligro a unos 10 Km a la redonda. –contesto Bella antes que yo. Eso no lo vi venir.

-Oh- comentario general.

-Bueno, ahora ustedes a comer,- dije, refiriéndome a las brujitas y a Nessie- Bella vamos por los castigados.-Y jale a Bella fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de usos múltiples escuchamos a todos reírse. Entramos lo mas calladito posible.

Al parecer se reían de algo que James y Emmett hicieron. Bella se puso detrás de Edward y grito.

-HOLA TODO EL MUNDO- en eso todos saltaron del susto- vaya cargo de conciencia tienen.- dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Albus. Yo me desternillaba de risa.

-Es hora de cenar para los humanos, y Nessie, luego irán a dormir.- Dije en cuanto Jasper mando una ola de tranquilidad para que pudiera parar de reír. En eso vi que James jugaría con la comida.- Y será mejor que no jueguen con la comida, eh, James.- Todos se desternillaron de risa mientras Harry le daba una reprimenda.

-Ándenle, a comer.- Dijo Bella haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos.- Ahuecando el ala.

Todos salieron corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Bella y yo seguimos la turba de testosterona hacia la cocina. Vi que los chicos iban a preparase hot-dogs.

-Hay salchichas, mayonesa, mostaza, cebolla, jitomate y chile en el refrigerador, el pan de hot-dog en la alacena que está a un lado de los chocolates.- Dijimos Edward y yo al unisonó. Pero esto si lo vi venir.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo Mione mientras Harry casi corría hacia el refrigerador.

Después de ver y oler como Harry se encargaba de la cena y Ron sufría cada vez que intentaba picar algo de comida, los Potter, Weasley, Ted y Nessie se sentaron a comer.

Dicho y hecho. Harry preparo hot-dogs para una reunión de 50 personas cuando solo eran 11 y uno era regulado en su ingesta diaria de comida. Vi que no iba a sobrar ni un migajón.

Después de todos digirieran solo dos hot-dogs Ron ya no pudo comer más, (Gracias a los guantes) y James se le deshiciera el tercero (mordió el hot-dog y la salchicha salió volando hacia su plato) se comió primero el pan y empezó a jugar con la salchicha (tal como predije) la cual le dio a Lily. Lily grita y luego se para, le pega a James, lo jala fuera del comedor y la aplica otro calzón chino. Dicho y hecho, la visión se cumplió al pie de la letra.

-Te lo dije, y solo porque me gusta decirlo lo repetiré: TE LO DIJE- y todos se empezaron a reír de mi comentario, todos excepto James, el cual se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Creo que ya le gano a Bella- comento Emmett

-Uh Bella, te desbancaron- Continuo Jazz

-¿Desbancarla? ¿De dónde?- Pregunto James, todavía jitomateado

-Primer lugar para la competencia de sonrojarse más rápido y con el rojo más notorio posible. Pero al paso que vas ella podría estar en el segundo lugar-Respondió Emmett, el cual estaba carcajeándose de Bella y James

- Disculpa pero a MI NADIE me desbanca en ese puesto, sea mago, licántropo, vampiro o humano. ESE puesto me costó un ojo y la mitad del otro conseguirlo, también el puesto de patosa #1, y ser vampira- Arremetió Bella, esta discusión no la vi venir. Pero a los maguitos y brujitas se les fue el color cuando vieron la cara de mi cuñada

- AHORA como todos entendieron MI punto de vista, pueden continuar comiendo.-Se disculpo Bella mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas hacia Emmett y Jasper, el cual lanzaba olas de tranquilidad a diestra y siniestra hacia Bella haciendo nulo efecto en ella.

-Jasper, ANTES de que duermas a los humanos aquí presentes, ¿podrías parar de lanzar olas de calma hacia Bella?- Dijo Edward al ver que todos cabeceaban arriba de sus platos.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí claro.- tartamudeo Jazz.

Terminaron de comer y los que comieron se fueron a dormir. Todavía me pregunto cómo le hará Harry con las cadenas para poder dormir y en el piso.

A eso de las 12:00 de la noche todos estábamos echados en la sala como vacas babosas (o alguien que tiene TANTA flojera como para poder acomodarse en el sillón). Estábamos viendo Infomerciales cuando decidí que íbamos a empezar a ver la venganza hacia Mike.

-Oigan, hay que planear nuestro primer ataque, ya saben ir a presentarse, hacerle saber que están aquí, con una hermosa hija de 17 años, que siguen unidos, para poder así darle un poco de celos. Aparte, puede ser que lo noquees con tu vampírica belleza, Bella.- Dije trazando planes para poder crear una envidia y/o celos a Mike.

-La verdad, yo creo que no, eso de presumir a mi familia como trofeos- Dijo Bella

-¿Bromeas, amor? Es una idea fantástica, solo que no es mostrarme como trofeo, es hacer resaltar una realidad, todo de seguir juntos y no puedes negar que Nessie es hermosa.-Contraataco Edward, destilaba emoción de ver a Mike verde de envidia.

-En ese caso, acepto, pero dime que va ser después de que se les vaya el tinte del pelo

-Sí, también va a ser después de la guerra de nieve de este fin de semana.- Conteste

-¿Va a nevar?- preguntaron todos, Bella como si fuera el fin del mundo y el resto como si les fueran a regalar una bici nueva

-Se nota que no oyeron los comentarios de Nessie en la guerra de almohadas, dijo que yo pronosticaba una nevada para este fin de semana. Y también una batalla de bolas de nieve. –Dije empezando a dar saltitos. Si, solo falta un partido de baseball para completar esta semana, y eso que nos queda TODO Junio, Julio y Agosto.

Tres largos meses de diversión con los maguitos favoritos en Forks molestando a Mike. Yendo de compras, y la feria, al rodeo, al cine, al parque, a la playa, a las tiendas, a la ciudad, a turistear, al centro comercial, ganarnos la lotería (de nuevo), bailar mambo, festejar OTRO cumple de Edward, molestar a Mike, a Jessica, jugar a la lucha libre con nuestra colección de mascaras, mas partidos de baseball, ver la tele, jugar en el Wii, ir de compras, ir de compras, ir de compras, ir a comprar a las tiendas del centro comercial, e ir por mas compras. ¡Compras!

-Bueno, eso sería el día uno de nuestra venganza, presentar a la familia Masen Cullen Swan a Mike Newton, luego podríamos empezar con Ted, convirtiéndose en un campista muy gruñón, junto con Lily y Ron, seguido por Harry, James y Albus, luego todas las chicas buscando algo de voleibol o algo parecido, y finalmente un mega pedido de artículos deportivos, que lo traiga aquí, y le hacemos la mega broma- Dijo Emmett

-¿Pero, cuál será la "mega broma"?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-La verdad, no sé, quizá será hacerlo llorar, o echarle de esa mucosa verde de la otra vez, o polvos pica-pica, pintura, jabón, etc.….-Dije haciendo pucheritos, ya que todavía no podía ver cuál será la "mega broma"

-Creo que eso lo debemos discutir al rato, cuando los maguitos estén despiertos y se supone que no podrán avanzar nada en su broma si ni siquiera pueden salir de esta casa con ese pelo.- Concluyo Rosalie.

Y eso hicimos, nos pusimos a ver que había en la tele. Pasaron las horas, la noche termino, se levanto el alba, blah, blah, blah. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba peinando a Ginny mientras Bella preparaba el desayuno. Después de ser convencida por su hija, Bella preparo waffles, huevos estrellados y el afamado licuado de plátano Swan.

Todos comieron hasta que se hartaron (excepto Ron, claro) y Bella fue a hacer mas licuado (petición de Nessie, Lily y Albus) mientras todos se instalaban en la sala (si, la que contenía el DVD, Wii, y demás aparatos electrónicos que sugieren diversión o algo para pasar el tiempo).

Estaban todos con cara de fuchi cuando los licántropos entraron en su forma lobuna. Al verlos se empezaron a reír, o algo parecido, para mi eran ladridos. Uno (creo que era Seth) miro las caras de los chicos y luego todos salieron corriendo.

Cinco minutos después salió Bella con los licuados y resulto que no se tropezó, ALGUIEN le puso el pie para que se tropezara y lo peor fue que el licuado se cayó justo en el Wii.

-¡Mi licuado!- Gritaron Nessie y Lily con un enorme puchero en sus rostros.

-¡La consola!- Gritaron Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Albus, Ted y Hugo con caras de horror

-¡Mi tobillo!- Grito James con mueca de dolor

-¿Qué tiene tu tobillo?- pregunto Ginny, preocupada de que a su bebe le haya pasado algo

-Me lo torcí caminando- se excuso James. Lo cual es raro que SU tobillo le doliera justo después de que Bella se "tropezara" y lo dijo nerviosamente.

-Esperen, aquí hay gato encerrado- Dije al puro estilo Sherlock(N/A: o como se deletree) Holmes

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Rosalie

-Es extraño que cuando Bella se cayó, a James le duela el tobillo, y el cuerpo de los vampiros puede aplastar el de un humano como si de cristal se tratase- Dije acusatoriamente

La sala de usos múltiples se había convertido en una corte, de esas que ves en TV, Bella era la demandante, yo era testigo, Mione era la abogada de Bella, Carlisle era el juez, James el acusado, Edward era testigo, Jasper era el abogado de James, Esme, Rosalie, Harry, Ron eran el jurado, Emmett era el policía a cargo de la seguridad en el juzgado, el resto( incluyendo a Jacob y Seth) estaban de "publico". Estaban a punto de iniciar la sesión.

-Y para poderlo resolver, la corte de los Cullen entrara en sesión.- Dije toda emocionada, tengo que arreglar todo para el juicio, y los vestuarios. Mejor me apuro. Y con eso salí de la habitación para poder arreglar la corte. De todos modos vi que Edward les explicaría y que todos se iban a arreglar correctamente.

EN LA CORTE DE LOS CULLEN (todavía Alice POV)

Había mesas, bancos, en fin TODO lo que una corte tiene. Yo ya tenía los cargos, la demanda, etc.

Todos estaban en sus lugares, esperando que la corte entre en sesión, Carlisle estaba sentado con su túnica (o batón) de color negro, Emmett en su traje de policía (que Charlie le regalo en unas instancias desconocidas) y todos vestidos formalmente.

-La corte entra en sesión- Dijo Carlisle después de leer los cargos, todos estábamos esperando pacientemente parados mientras leía.

-La demandante, Bella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, acusa al demandado, James Sirius Potter, de poner el tobillo en el mismo momento en el que ella pasaba con unos vasos con licuado, que, accidentalmente, cayeron en una consola Nintendo Wii de la propiedad de los Cullen. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?, Srta. Swan

-Sí, su señoría- Contesto Bella.

-¿Tiene testigos que avalen su acusación?- Continuo el Juez Carlisle

-Si, por mi parte, tengo a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale, su Señoría

-¿Y usted? Sr. Potter

-Yo traigo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, su Señoría-Contesto James, se le notaba sospechosamente nervioso.

-Srta. Brandon, favor de testificar- Dijo Emmett, y me pare con mi gracia, "dance" hasta la silla donde tenía que rendir declaraciones

-Sí, su Señoría, yo estaba sentada cerca del lugar de los hechos, la noche pasada tuve la visión de que Bella tiraría los licuados, no sabía cómo ni donde caerían las bebidas, en cuanto vi que Bella pasaba cerca de James, vi un pie cerca de la pierna derecha de Bella y luego los licuados cayendo en la consola y todos gritaron.

-¿Alguna pregunta? Abogado del acusado. Sr. Whitlock

-Sí, su Señoría, ¿Podría describirnos su visión?

- Por supuesto,Los chicos con sus peinados y disfraces estaban en la sala sentados, Jasper planeaba el ataque en la tienda de Mike, en eso entran los quileutes, transformados en lobo. Empezaron a reírse y salieron corriendo después de ver la cara de Edward y Emmett. Bella entraba con un licuado de plátano, en eso se cae encima de… y ahí se acabo la visión.- Sonreí con picardía, solo para llamar la atención de mi esposo.

-No hay más preguntas- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Ahora, Edward Masen Cullen su turno de testificar- Dijo el juez, yo me pare de la silla y regrese a mi lugar original, en eso Edward se sentó en donde estaba

-Sí, su Señoría- Contesto Edward- Después de que entraran Seth y Jacob, Bella entro y vi como se cayó yo no pude evitar la catástrofe que se suscito, y, yo, en ningún momento vi que James provocara el incidente.- Yo no me lo creo. Ni un poquito.

-¿Preguntas? Abogada de la demandante. Sra. Weasley

-Sí, su Señoría, ¿Podría decirnos los pensamientos que tuvo el acusado en ese preciso momento?- Dijo Mione con un aire que solo los abogados y maestros tienen.

-Sí, eran "_¿me pregunto qué harán aquí los quileutes? ¿Están riéndose? Oh, ahí viene Bella. Que ricos licuados hace. Creo que me voy a parar, estoy bien incomodo aquí. Que flojera tengo. ¡Ah, mi tobillo! Duele. Creo que algo paso con la consola." _Eso es todo.

-¿Tiene más preguntas? Sra. Weasley- Inquirió Carlisle

-No, su Señoría

-La sesión entra en receso- Dijo Carlisle y se paro. Yo me dirigí directamente a Edward

-No puedo creer que hayas mentido- Siseé lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Edward escuchara

-Pues créelo, yo no creo que James hiciera eso. Yo opino que mi esposa sigue siendo patosa así que su demanda no tiene suficiente fundamento para ser avalada.

-No fundamento, me confundes en demasía, tiene suficiente fundamento para ser avalada. Y TÚ deberías defender a tu ESPOSA, no a tus amigos. No puedo creer que hagas esto, me decepcionas.

Me retire antes de que dijera una palabra de más. Bella me intercepto y me pregunto que le había dicho a Edward, yo le conté todo. Pero creo que alguien del jurado (Esme) nos oyó.

-La corte entra en sesión.-Dijo Carlisle después de un rato- Sr. Potter, ¿cómo se declara? ¿Culpable o Inocente?

Después de que lo pensara bien dijo – Me declaro inocente- yo me sorprendí, Bella emito un gritito y Mione casi le avienta el portafolio.

-Objeción, su Señoría- Grito Mione- no es posible que, al tener todas las pruebas el acusado se considere culpable. Exijo una averiguación.

-Y la habrá, después de que el jurado exponga su resolución- Contesto el juez- en lo que el jurado discute, la sesión entra en receso- solo el juez y el jurado salió. Todo el público discutía la que iba a pasar.

-Yo opino que James es culpable- Dijo Rosalie mientras se limaba las uñas

-Yo pienso lo mismo, y aparte yo escuche lo siguiente hace rato.- dijo Esme y les conto lo que yo le había dicho a Edward. Nadie del jurado decía palabra.

-Ya está dicho, James es culpable- dio Harry.

"Oh. Por. Dios." Bella gana la demanda

-La corte entra en sesión- dijo Carlisle, el ya esta notificado de la resolución del jurado- El jurado ha hablado. Y han resuelto que James es –pausa dramática- culpable.- Jazz, James y Edward pusieron cara de espantados- Y la condena será servicio comunitario aquí en la casa, sin magia y 12 horas en el cuarto de aislamiento. Iniciando desde ahora. Se cierra la sesión.- Y todos salieron despedidos por la puerta. James y yo nos quedamos.

-Ya oíste, servicio comunitario, vas a lavar los baños, barrer, trapear, tender camas, lavar ropa, NO vas a cocinar, luego iras al cuarto de aislamiento, es a prueba de sonido y se puede abrir exclusivamente desde afuera.- Le explique mientras le daba los artículos de limpieza. Después de encerrarlo en el cuarto de aislamiento, me lleve a las chicas de compras. Vamos a regresar exactamente cuando se supone que James debe salir. Los chicos estarían viendo la tele, se les dio permiso.

James POV

Me pase toda la tarde fregando, lavando, tallando todas las superficies de la casa. Creo que se me van a caer las manos.

Cuando todo estuvo "decentemente" limpio me llevaron al cuarto de aislamiento pero me cubrieron los ojos. Cuando llegue el interior del cuarto era de paredes grises y MUY gruesas, la cuales tenían abolladuras. Había un catre todo cutre, una televisión más vieja que el propio catre y una videocasetera.

Me pare y prendí la tele, no había señal, así que prendí la casetera. La película que tenía era una charla de un tipo que te decía que hay que mejorar una actitud mala y transformarla a una buena, que hacer bromas es malo, blah, blah, blah.

Había también un buro, abrí su cajón. Me encontré con papel y pluma y me puse a garabatear. Después de 8 pares de ojos, un caballo, un búho, un zorro y un lobo jugando en un bosque, decidí que iba a ampliar la bitácora de los merodeadores II escribiendo lo que ha pasado en estos días aquí. Creo que ya pasaron 6 horas, exactamente después de narrar lo que ha pasado. Me puse a jugar gato con mi alter ego y después de eso me puse a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-¿Por qué "todo junto" se escribe separado y "separado" se escribe todo junto?- Dije para mi mismo después de estar un buen de horas aquí encerrado, no me sorprendería que después de esto me convirtiera en claustrofóbico.

-Porque "todo junto" son dos palabras y deben ir separadas. Y "separado" es solo una palabra así que no es necesario separar la palabra- Dijo alguien detrás de la puerta de metal. Creo que era Carlisle.

-Oh, ahora ya entiendo- Dije, por fin alguien me quita esta duda de encima. Temía morir engañado

-Ya puedes salir, solo ponte la tela en los ojos.- Dijo mi carcelero, digo Carlisle.

-Listo- Dije cuando me la puse- ¿Por qué me la tengo que poner?- Pregunte en cuanto Carlisle me saco de ahí.

-Para no revelar el paradero del cuarto- Dijo Carlisle con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Sí, pero ¿por qué no revelarlo?- presione

-Porque si no los chicos jugarían encerrándose los unos a los otros y seria la locura.- contesto Carlisle.

-Entiendo, también nos paso algo perecido.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Entonces, en este piso esta la afamada sala de menesteres.- Dijo Albus pensativamente._

_-Sí, si quieres vamos a entrar- Dije mientras pensaba en un lugar lleno de artículos para bromas y dulces. En eso apareció una puerta._

_-WOW- murmullo general.- ¿Quién entra primero?- Dijo una Lily de 12 años._

_-Primero las damas- Dije, la verdad no me animaba mucho a entrar._

_-"Primero las damas" ni que ocho cuartos, ustedes son los que van a entrar.- Ladro Rose, (metafóricamente hablando), que en ese entonces tenía 14 -¿Entendido?_

_-Ya captamos, no es necesario que grites Rose- Dijo Hugo. Nosotros (los chicos) nos alineamos enfrente de la puerta y entramos. En eso se cerró y cuando tratamos de abrirla no podíamos. Escuchamos a Lily gritar algo y Rose se empezó a reír._

_Después de todo el surtido de dulces y 7 vasos de agua para poder pasar el dulce logramos salir._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Fue horrible, me dio la venganza de Moctezuma y para colmo Ted nos receto, vía lechuza, comer chocolate negro para calmar la acidez, o algo así.- Continúe con la explicación. (N/A: Venganza de Moctezuma = dolor de panza, diarrea Y vomito.)- Pero la lechuza se comió los trozos que nos mando.

-Pues, el chocolate si sirve para eso pero debe ser negro y/o amargo, ya que contienen más minerales del cacao que los chocolates normales.

-Oh, qué bueno, ahora entiendo porque Ted no se enferma tanto del estomago, viendo la cantidad de chocolate que come.

-Bueno,-apuesto que tenía una mueca en la cara después de lo que dije- ya llegamos

-¿A dónde?-dije ya que tenía la tela en la cara todavía.

-A la sala, ya te puedes quitar la tela.- Y me la quite. Todos estaban sentados, mis padres tenían una carta en la mano cada uno, estaban muy preocupados. Vi que estaba mi lechuza, Errol II, despatarramada en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte, no me gusta la que puede pasar.

-Eso no lo vi venir.- Dijo Alice

**Eso fue todo amigos (as). **

**Review?**

**¿Que pasara? Quien sabe ni siquiera yo lo sé.**

**Se despide**

**CHILLIS**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Lo siento muchisimo por no haber actualizado antes, tuve un improvisado viaje y estoy en examenes, asi que en vez de estar estudiando el teorema de Pitagoras estoy aqui, ahi me avisan si les gusto el cap.

Preguntas, comentarios, ideas, zapatazos, un emmy-pooh, etc... en el boton de allaaaaa abajo

**Capitulo 9**

Ginny POV

Esta vez nos fuimos por la despensa, ya que los chicos parecen barril sin fondo. Creo que antes de irnos les vamos a regalar unas bolsas que combinen con todos sus conjuntos y con hechizo de expansión y otro para aligerar la bolsa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, vi que venía volando una lechuza, si no me equivoco la de James, así que entramos, acomodamos las cosas mientras Carlisle iba por James. La lechuza, Errol II se estrello en el alfeizar de la ventana, que estaba abierta, antes de posarse con Harry. A duras penas le dio las cartas a Harry y se desmayo, cayendo a mis pies.

-Mira, una carta de Azucena, y otra de Scorpius.- Dijo Harry.

-Yo leo la de Scor- Dije, la verdad estoy muy curiosa de lo que contiene la carta

_No-querido James:_ (N/A: Recuerden que Scor es amigo de los Potter y el No-querido solo es un chiste de los chicos)

_Sé que para estas vacaciones de verano se van a EU, me entere por parte de mi novia. Estuvimos discutiéndolo así que nos hacen el favorcito de hacernos un campo en donde están hospedándose, a mi novia y a mí. Porque aquí todos estamos bien aburridos, nos vemos este viernes en la dirección que Lily nos dio._

_Saludos,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

-Vienen para acá – Dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo.- Déjame ver la otra carta- dije. Y me la dio, el se puso a leer la carta que tenía yo momentos antes.

_Queridísimo primo:_

_Aquí me la paso bien aburrida, la abuela Petunia a estado quejándose de que nos abandonaron y blah, blah, blah. Así que hable con Scor y decidimos hacerles una visita, solo espero que si haya espacio para nosotros. Jeje. La verdad no sé si Scor escribió una carta notificándoles, así que si reciben dos cartas no es mi culpa. Echémosle la culpa a Scorpi. Nos vemos el viernes. Besos a mis tíos._

_Los quiere,_

_Azucena Durlsey_

En eso entro James. Supongo que al vernos se preocupo

-¿Qué pasa? – antes de que pudiéramos contestar Alice creo que tuvo una visión

-Eso no lo vi venir- Fue lo que dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?- pregunto Jasper, se le notaba nervioso.

-Vi, a dos personas apareciendo en la entrada de la casa, con 2 maletas cada uno, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre, de la edad de Albus, rubio platinado, ojos azul claro, casi grises, es blanco casi pálido, delgaducho, vestido casualmente en una Polo negra y bermudas kaki. La mujer, de la edad de Lily, Rubio rojizo casi pelirrojo, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, no muy delgada pero tampoco gorda, blanca pero no tanto, vestía una falda de mezclilla, arriba de unos leggings negros, un blusón gris, con una cinta negra en la cadera, traía unos stilletos plateados.

-La perfecta descripción de Scor y Azucena- Dijo Lily.

- ¿Van a venir?- Dijo James.

-Sí, pero no tenemos donde meterlos.-Dije, al menos que los Cullen tengan aun mas cuartos en la casa no creo que quepamos aquí.

-Si tenemos- Dijo Alice.- Bella, ¿tienes las lleves de la casa que heredaste de Charlie?

-Sí, ¿Por?- Contesto Bella (N/A: Charlie no ha muerto, se retiro, pero como la casa era demasiado grande para él, Bella le regalo una casita a las afueras de pueblo, cerca de La Push y de un piso [evitando cualquier desgracia con las escaleras] y le dio su casa [la que desocupo] a Bella)

-Ahí los podemos meter- Dijo Rosalie.

Me pregunto de donde sacaran tanta casa. Pero es buena idea así que no comente nada.

-Espera, veo algo más- Dijo Alice.- Es otra pareja, de la edad de Harry, los dos rubios… espera no, ya no veo nada. Odio cuando se cortan las visiones así- Comento con pucherito presente

-Puede ser el matrimonio Malfoy- Dije no muy convencida. Aunque me llevo bien con Astoria, no hablamos mucho, solo nos frecuentamos por los chicos.- A lo mejor decidieron visitar a su hijo.

-Sí, puede ser.- Dijo Alice dándole poca importancia

-¿Hoy que día es?-Pregunto Ron.

-Jueves, hoy se acaba nuestro castigo- Dijo Emmett. Se le notaba harto del afro, eso o lo que puso escondido EN el afro.

-Tienen razón- dijo Alice con otro pucherito más tristón en la cara.- Ginny, quítales el tinte, maquillaje y el hechizo del pelo, pero antes Esme, la cámara por favor- Dijo, y en eso apareció Esme y les tomo más fotos a los chicos. Emmett, James, Albus y Jasper posaron para la cámara según su corte, Emmett canto la canción de "Still Alive", Jasper con una cara súper deprimida, James bailando hula -hula y Albus estilo "Los ángeles de Charlie".

Y les quite los hechizos, también le quite las cadenas a Harry, el cual se sobo las muñecas y tobillos. Mione le quito a Ron los guantes. En cuanto le quite a Emmett los hechizos se fue directo con Rosalie y la besó en la boca. Jasper fue a ver su moto, Edward se peino y se abrazo de Bella por los hombros. Lily les regreso las cosas a los chicos. Carlisle casi quema el sombrerito de enfermera en la estufa, pero Alice se lo quito al ver sus intenciones. Bella guardo las diademas.

-Muy bien, al ver que vamos a tener más visitas, las chicas y yo nos vamos a limpiar la casa, Edward, llévate a Jazz, Em y Carlisle a cazar. Harry, Ron, se encargaran de los muchachos. Se comportan, nada de hechizos y NADA de bromas. Esme cuidaras la casa.

-¿Y ustedes cuando fueron a cazar?- Pregunto Carlisle

-Ayer, en la noche, me sorprende que no se enteraran –dijo Bella.

-De acuerdo, chicas, a los carros, chop, chop, no tenemos todo el día- Dijo Alice.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos a trompicones hacia la cochera

Bella POV

Después de unos buenos años regrese a la casa de mi padre. Pero ahora ya no están mis fotos de niña, ni el saco de Charlie en el perchero; todos los muebles están cubiertos por sabanas y estas de una gruesa capa de polvo.

-Ahora, ustedes pueden usar la magia- Dijo Alice hacia las brujitas- Mientras que nosotras hacemos lo más que podamos.

Mientras las brujitas utilizaban sus hechizos de limpieza, nosotras levantábamos y acomodábamos los muebles, cuando termine de acomodar la que era mi recamara Alice nos llamo. Salimos corriendo hacia el comedor, Alice estaba acomodando las sillas.

-Wow, nunca esta casa estuvo así de limpia, eso que a mí me tocaba limpiar. Y que a Charlie le purga la suciedad.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué pasa Alice?- Dijo Rosalie

-Solo les iba a decir que ya acabamos, que las brujitas tienen hambre y las vamos a llevar a comer unas hamburguesas

-Oh- Comentario general

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Al primer lugar que encontramos, conociéndolas están muriéndose de hambre- Dije, sé que hay un Mc Donalds por aquí cerca

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿A que salga el sol? TENGO HAMBRE- Grito Lily, la cual ya estaba afuera esperándonos.

Para hacer historia larga corta, recogimos, nos subimos al carro, Lily y Rose ladrando por comida mientras manejábamos, pararnos en el primer Mc Donalds que encontramos, ordenaron, les dieron la comida y se sentaron a engullir.

Mientras comían escuche que Mike, su esposa Catherine y su hijo Isaac, de 16, se acercaban en su carro.

-Bella, Mike esta— - Empezó Alice pero la corte

-Necesito ocultarme AHORA- Dije

-¿Fogke?-Dijo Lily con la boca llena, pero se supone que dijo -¿Por qué?

-Nessie, vamos al baño- Dije jalando a mi hija hacia al escondite

Cuando llegamos nos pusimos a oír los movimientos de Mike y su familia. Ordenaron y se sentaron a un lado de las chicas.

-Hola, Cullen- Siseo Mike hacia Alice.

-Hola, Newton- Dijo Rosalie, ya que está casada con Emmett, creo que Mike debe saberlo

-¿Y a ti quien te hablo, Hale?- gruño Mike

-Mira, Alice es la señora Hale, y yo soy la señora Cullen, no nos confundas- Aclaro Rosalie

-Oh, apoco, felicitaciones- Dijo Mike

-Alice, ¿me pasarías la sal?- Pregunto Lily

-Claro Lily- y escuche un movimiento y luego como el salero era utilizado

-¿Nos presentarían?- Dijo Catherine

-Claro, Cullen, Hale, esta es mi esposa Catherine- Dijo Mike-Y mi hijo Isaac

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice Hale, mi cuñada Rosalie Cullen, y unas amigas: Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, Rose Weasley, hija de Hermione y Lily Potter, hija de Ginny- Y hubo un intercambio de "mucho gusto" y "es un placer"

En eso decidí hacer mi entrada, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Nessie me seguía muy de cerca

-¿Lista, hija?- Le susurre

-Sí, mama, solo espero que no se nos salga de las manos-me contesto

En eso aparecimos en el campo de visión de los Newton

-Ya regresamos- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Ya era tiempo Bella- Dijo Rosalie visiblemente alarmada

-¿Bella?- pregunto Mike, como si no diera crédito a sus ojos

-Oh, hola Mike- dije, y el ver a su mujer, era alta, pelo negro, ojos cafés, y un poco más delgada de lo normal- Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Cullen, pero llámeme Bella- dije estrechando la mano hacia Catherine

-Catherine, un gusto- dijo al estrecharme la mano,- y este es mi hijo, Isaac- Dijo señalando al chico de 16 que estaba comiendo sus papas

-Mucho gusto, Esta es mi hija, Reneesme- Dije señalando a Nessie, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Mike se puso rojo de coraje, Catherine sonrió más ampliamente, pero destilaba envidia y celos, e Isaac, bueno, el se quedo mudo al ver a mi hija. Mientras que no le ponga un dedo encima

-Veo que has cambiado Bella, ¿Cirugía plástica?- pregunto Mike con una mueca que se supone que debería ser una sonrisa. Las chicas nos empezamos a reír

-No, ¿has escuchado que a veces el embarazo favorece a la belleza de las mujeres?- le pregunte mientras que Alice y Rosalie se desternillaban de risa

-No, ¿por?- me contesto, note que Catherine puso una mueca

-Digamos que a mí me favoreció.- dije antes de unirme a las risas de mi mesa

-¿De qué se ríen?- Dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, todas dejamos de reír.

-Edward, amor, ya llegaste- dije mientras lo abrazaba, y le susurre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los chicos tenían hambre y llegue hasta aquí, mira a tu alrededor. -Y si, Emmett estaba detrás de Rosalie, Alice ya estaba sentada arriba de Jasper, Carlisle y Esme sentados, Harry y Ron con sus esposas y los chicos alrededor de las chicas comiéndose las papas, también estaba Jacob abrazando a Nessie por detrás.- Hola, Newton

-Hola, Cullen-Dijo Mike entre dientes, se le notaba rabioso

-Hola, Newton- Contesto Edward con desenvoltura

-Te presento a mi esposa Catherine y a mi hijo Isaac-Mike volvió a introducirlos

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- Contesto mientras estrechaba sus manos-Mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mi hermano Emmett, mi cuñado Jasper Hale, Jacob Black II, (N/A: la verdad es Jacob pero su "leyenda" o identidad falsa es que es su propio hijo) novio de Reneesme, y unos amigos Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ted Lupin, ahijado de Harry, James y Albus Potter, hijos de Harry, y por ultimo Hugo Weasley, hijo de Ron.

Mas intercambios de "mucho gusto"

-Ahora, chicos, ¿no deberían ordenar su comida?- Dijo Esme y hubo una estampida de jóvenes adultos hacia el mostrador.

Les dieron sus hamburguesas, note que mientras comían, Mike nos lanzaba miradas hacia Edward y a mí, Isaac no le quitaba los ojos a Nessie, casi se la devoraba con los ojos. Catherine solo miraba con ensoñación a toda mi familia y a los Potter – Weasley

Cuando Mike y su familia termino de comer se despidieron y salieron corriendo del restaurant

-Así que ese es nuestro objetivo- Comento James después de casi atragantarse con una mitad de hamburguesa, creo que era una Texas – Size

-Sí, pero ya les dije que tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes, justo después de la batalla de nieve-Dijo Alice, emocionadísima- aparte todavía no puedo ver a qué horas llegan Scor y Azucena.

-Conociéndolos, entre 8 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, así que se levantaran temprano mañana- Comente, los chicos hicieron una mueca- Y nada de peros. A lo mejor les preparo chilaquiles

-¿Qué son chilaquiles?- Pregunto Albus, se me olvido que son ingleses y que la una influencia de comida mexicana es el chocolate y el maíz, creo, no sé, quizá no hay muchos restaurantes mexicanos por allá.

-Un platillo mexicano, totopos de maíz bañados en salsa, puede ser salsa roja o verde, puede ser con mucho chile y con muy poco, depende.

Después de discutir cual chile era el más picante, gano el habanero por si querían saber, regresamos a la casa. Yo me puse a arreglar el Wii que se había "Bañado" en licuado de plátano.

Si, obtuve una maestría en ingeniería en electrónica, resulto ser muy útil con esto de los videojuegos. Es mi hobby favorito, después de oír a Edward tocar en el piano y a caerme. Para eso de las 8 el Wii estaba vivito y coleando (bien arregladito y funcionando)

Inicio la noche, ronquidos por aquí, alguien corriendo para hacer del baño, mas ronquidos y alguien picando comida del refrigerador. Apuesto que era Ron.

Cuando amaneció, escuchamos golpes y a James quejándose, luego más golpes y Albus murmurando algo incomprensible, Hugo jalando sabanas y Ted gruñendo algo. Luego un grito de Alice

-Levántense güercos pedorros, que no va haber chilaquiles ni licuado SE LOS ASEGURO- si, esa fue Alice- Bella ve a preparar el desayuno.

Me levante de la cama, y salí corriendo a la cocina. Edward me seguía muy de cerca. Nos pusimos a cocinar, cada uno con nuestros mandiles de "Me como a la cocinera" y "Besa a la cocinera 'vampira'" que nos regalo Alice cuando Nessie alcanzo los 10 años.

Mientras bañaba los chilaquiles y los gratinaba empezaron a llegar todos, claramente podíamos escuchar los estómagos de los magos rugir cada cinco minutos. Mientras Edward se encargaba de los chilaquiles yo preparaba el licuado, si ese mismo que nos hizo convocar la corte de los Cullen el miércoles.

Les serví a todos los que comúnmente comen (por así decirlo), muchos repitieron plato. Cuando Ron, James, Lily y Hugo iban por el 5to plato Alice tuvo una visión.

-Oigan, creo que Azu y Scor van a llegar en cualquier momento.- En eso escuchamos un "plop" o creo que era un "puf". Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Azu, Scor, ya era tiempo que llegaran, estamos terminado de desayunar, primero comen y luego los presentamos.- Dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a su prima y a Scor. Como siempre, Alice no se equivoco, ahí estaban las 4 maletas y las personas antes descritas.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?- Pregunto la joven, Azucena.

-Chilaquiles- Conteste, rápidamente gire mi delantal para que solo dijera "Adoro cocinar". Edward también giro el suyo, que ahora dice "Me obligan a cocinar".- Y para tomar, licuado de plátano.

Todos regresaron a su proceso de "alimentarse". Note que Scor era medio refinando y que no come como su novia, que no baja el tenedor hasta que termina lo que hay en su plato, también me sorprendió que repitieran plato TODOS al mismo tiempo.

-Ya no queda nada de chilaquiles ni de licuado, si se llenaron que bueno y si no, también. –Dije cuando, al parecer todos se llenaron. Recogí los platos y los puse en el fregadero. Oí que el resto se dirigían hacia la sala, me apure a lavar los platos. Ted se atraso para ir a la alacena de chocolates.

Emmett POV

Al parecer estas vacaciones tenemos casa llena. Inclusive la casa de Bella cuenta. Y era momento de conocer a otro par de maguitos. Me llama la atención que Scorpius se viera más refinado que su novia y que sea un buen amigo de mi loquitos maguitos de por aquí.

-Bueno, supongo que hay presentarlos, Scorpius, Azucena, ellos son la familia Cullen.- Dijo Harry.

-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos, Edward, su esposa Bella y su hija Reneesme, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, Jasper y su esposa Alice.- Dijo Carlisle, mientras nos mencionaba unos sonreíamos o hacíamos una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Scorpius Malfoy, amigo de la familia y Azucena Durlsey, mi sobrina- Dijo Harry.

Hubo un intercambio de "Mucho gusto".

-Tengo una duda-empezó a decir Azucena,- ¿Por qué tienen los ojos color ámbar?, ¿Son contactos o utilizaron transfiguración?-Mi familia y yo nos retorcimos incómodos en nuestros asientos.

_Y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?_- Pensé. Edward empezó a reírse mientras susurro un "No se"

-¿Y por que Reneesme es la única con los ojos cafés? ¿De quien los heredo?- Continuo preguntando Azucena.- Por cierto, lindos ojos.- Vi que Nessie se sonrojaba del mismo rosa que su madre acostumbraba tener.

-Azu, una pregunta a la vez, no estás en Hogwarts ni en tu casa.- Dijo Harry, se le notaba avergonzado

-Reneesme heredo el color de los de Bella, no usamos contactos ni ninguna transfiguración, tenemos los ojos de color ámbar porque nos acabamos de alimentar.- Dijo Carlisle pacientemente.

-¿Qué son ustedes, magos, muggles, hombres lobo, vampiros, banshee, o qué?- Dijo Azucena, me sorprende que todavía no se daba cuenta, pero Scor tampoco daba en la tecla.

-Ahora veo porque sacaste un Aceptable en el TIMO de Defensa, Azu- Se burlo Lily.- Tú también Scor.

-¿Yo que hice?- pregunto Scor, creo que estaba en su mundo.

-Olvídalo Scor- Dijo Albus aguantándose la risa.

-No somos magos, ni muggles, ni hombres lobo, ni banshee, ni metamorfomagos, ni animagos.- Dije, ya estoy desesperado por esta tensión de "reunión en la oficina del director de la escuela" y eso que he pasado por muchas reuniones de ese tipo.

-Oh, entonces ¿Qué son?- Pregunto Scor. Todos (excepto el y Azu) suspiraron y/o menearon la cabeza

-Nosotros somos vampiros, bueno excepto Reneesme.- Dijo Carlisle sin la paciencia de antes.

-Oh- Dijeron Azu y Scor- eso no me lo esperaba, al menos no muy pronto.- Dijo Azu.

-Ya me imagino lo que diría mi padre "Potter codeándose con vampiros, era lo último que faltaba" y se echaría a reír.- Dijo Scor todavía choqueado- Y mi madre ni hablar, me echaría la crusiatus por el simple hecho de estar aquí por mi propia cuenta, de respirar el mismo aire y sin avisarle previamente.- Lily y Albus se empezaron a reír

-¿Y Reneesme?- Pregunto Azu después de digerir la noticia

-Mitad vampiro- Dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo? ¿A poco hay mitad vampiros? ¿Y cuál es la otra mitad?- Volvió a bombardear con preguntas, Azu- ¿Eso es posible tío?

-Si hay mitad vampiros, la otra mitad es humana y si es posible sobrina- Contesto Harry al borde de la risa al ver la cara de Azu.

-Espera, ¿están durmiendo en la casa de unos vampiros? ¿Es seguro?

-Sí, y si es seguro, lo comprobé desde hace años, solo, si es con los Cullen.- Dijo Bella antes de echarse a reír junto con Edward.

-¿Y donde dormiremos?- Pregunto Scor.

-En la casa de mi padre,-Dijo Bella- no se preocupen, el ya no vive ahí ahora la casa es mía- agrego al ver las muecas de horror de la joven pareja.-Y a estado inhabitada por un tiempo.

-Y nos encargaremos de tener un ojo sobre ustedes- Continuo Alice- así que no hagan nada inapropiado.

Ya me imagino, un par de ojos o dos mentes de una familia de vampiros sin privacidad, les deseo buena suerte. Te odio Edward, deja de reírte.

-Edward, ¿por qué te ríes?- Pregunto Rosalie a velocidad vampírica.

-Emmett les desea suerte a Scor y Azu con la familia de vampiros sin privacidad que tendrá un ojo sobre TODOS sus movimientos, incluso cuando todavía no saben que harán- Contesto el aludido a la misma velocidad.

-Creo que Emmett tiene razón- Dijo Nessie. Todos asintieron. Todos están de acuerdo sobre lo que dije. ES SEÑAL DE LA APOCALIPSIS

-Supongo que, ahora que ellos están aquí, también tendrán que enterarse de la broma – venganza hacia Mike Newton, la piedra en el zapato de Edward y Bella.

-¿Por qué quieren hacer la broma?- Pregunto Scor, el cual paro la oreja en cuanto mencione la broma.

-Mike era un amigo mío que SIEMPRE intentaba salir conmigo, era TAN molesto que incluso me pedía citas cuando tenía mi novio, ahora esposo.- Contesto Bella

-También tenía unos pensamientos no muy limpios de Bella.- Agrego Edward- e intentaba que yo quedara en ridículo o simplemente me odia por el simple hecho de tener a Bella como novia, ahora esposa.

-¿Cómo sabes cuáles eran sus pensamientos?- Interrogo Azu, creo que esta chica es muy curiosa, me pregunto de donde lo saco-¿Usaste legeremancia?

-Lo sé porque puedo leer la mente de todos, excepto Bella, es mí… "don", se podría decir.

-¿Quiénes tienen dones, aparte de Edward?

-Jasper puede sentir tu estado anímico y lo puede manejarlo a voluntad, Alice puede ver el futuro dependiendo de las decisiones que se hagan, Bella puede bloquear los poderes mentales, es por eso que no puedo leerle la mente, y Nessie te dice sus pensamientos al momento de acariciarte la mejilla, digamos que es lo contrario al mío- Contesto Edward.

-Wow- Comentario de los recién llegados.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay planeado para esta tarde?

-¡Compras!- dijo Alice

-¡NO!- comentario general. (Excepto Scor y Azu)

-¿Por qué no?- Dijeron Scor, Azu y Alice, la ultima con un pucherito.

-Ayer fuimos, y el día anterior, y el anterior a ese y cuando llegaron aquí, sería mejor si podríamos descansar de las compras.- Contesto Bella, las chicas asentían sin parar.

-Pero, no hay nada que hacer, no va a nevar hasta el domingo y vi que el lunes va hacer la pelea de nieve. Y que en cinco minutos empezara a llover a cantaros.- Dijo Alice, mientras hablaba su pucherito cambio a una sonrisa, si esa sonrisa pixie-maléfica –pero no lloverá en el campo de beisbol.

-Sí, partido de beisbol- grite-ya era hora, ¿Jugaran ustedes?, no espera, sería una gran desventaja. Tendrían que irse a la banca, Bella también tuvo un partido sentada en la banca.

-De acuerdo, solo me pregunto que si después del de beisbol ustedes nos verían jugar Quidditch, deporte mágico.-Dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Alice.- Esto será genial, y no pronostico nada malo, Bella

-Que bueno- Suspiro Bella

-¿Por qué dices que "qué bueno"?- pregunto la curiosa de la familia Potter (osea Azucena).

-En el primer partido de beisbol que vi de esta familia un aquelarre de vampiros nómadas me persiguieron hasta Phoenix, Arizona. Unos 3 años después los Volturi, la realeza vampírica, vinieron a intentar desintegrar a la familia, de nuevo en el mismo campo.- Contesto Bella

-Wow- de Azu.

En eso se escucho un rayo a lo lejos, los maguitos saltaron, un chocolate (de Ted) voló y cayó en mi boca mientras bostezaba. Fue asqueroso, sabía a tierra mojada. Casi me ahogo entre la risa, asco y emoción de lo del partido.

-Argh, casi muero por culpa de un chocolate.

-De todos modos no te morirías-Siseo Rosalie-Ya que estas muerto

-Rosa, no seas así, ya que tu eres mi esposa, eres mi todo, tu y John, mi jeep. Pero especialmente tú.

Suspiros por parte de las chicas y una risa psicópata de los chicos. Y un zape de Rosalie con destino a la nuca de Emmett

-Yo voy por las cosas, Jazz, ve y pon las gradas para los maguitos.- Empezó a ordenar Alice, Rose no me quitaba los ojos de encima-Bella, Nessie ayúdenme, Edward, tu y Emmett ayuden a los magos a llegar al campo.

Subimos a los magos en mi Jeep y al Volvo, dimos dos vueltas para poder llevar a todos al campo. Cuando todos estaban en el campo vi que todos ya estaban listos. Como siempre Esme iba a arbitrar el partido.

En mi equipo estaba Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y yo. En el contrario estaban Carlisle, Edward, Bella y Nessie. El equipo de Edward le toco batear primero. Carlisle hizo un home run, Edward llego a tercera y robo base. Bella solo le hizo a segunda después de dos strikes y Nessie hizo home. Y así seguimos jugando. Era tal la emoción que perdimos de cuenta el marcador. Vi, antes de batear, que los mago sacaron una especie de binoculares, "omniculares" oí que decía Harry. Después de unas 5 rondas cada equipo terminamos, Alice fue a guardar el equipo mientras los chicos transfiguraban unos árboles en unos postes altísimos con un aro al final. Ginny saco unas escobas con ciertos adornos en donde empiezan las ramas de la escoba. Al final me di cuenta que las usarían para volar y que son las más caras del mercado.

James nos intentaba (solo a Esme, mejor dicho) explicar las reglas de Quidditch. Después de que me repitieran los nombres de las pelotas y su importancia en el juego (fueron unas 5 veces) se separaron en dos. En un equipo estaban Harry (buscador), Ron (guardián), Ginny (cazadora), Mione (golpeadora), Ted (golpeador) y James (cazador). En el otro estaban Albus (guardián), Rose (cazadora), Scorpius (cazador), Hugo (golpeador), Lily (buscador) y Azucena (golpeadora). Yo aposte contra Jasper que ganaría el equipo de Harry.

Me sorprendió su forma de "deporte" es entre el futbol soccer y basquetbol, y gracias a que somos vampiros no necesitaríamos los "omniculares" para ver detalladamente. Note que la pelotita dorada alada estaba cerca del poste más alto que custodiaba Albus. Pero Harry daba vueltas por todo el campo, Lily le seguía muy de cerca, para esto James anoto unos 5 tantos, Scorpius 2, Ginny 3 y Rose 3.

Harry visualizo a la snitch cuando estaba a la mitad del campo. Se lanzo hacia ella, Lily le seguía, su cabeza llegaba hasta la cintura de Harry. Note que todos pararon de jugar y mi familia no parpadeaba. La snitch, al notar la cercanía de la mano de Harry se echo a volar más alto. Y los dos buscadores aumentaron la velocidad. De repente, a unos 30 metros más alto que el poste, la snitch hizo un giro brusco y se aventó en picada. Lily y Harry estaban parejos y los metros reducían considerablemente, a unos escasos 3 metros Lily y Harry tocaron la snitch al mismo tiempo cada uno tomo por una de las alas. Todos pidieron que el partido terminara y que se discutiera quien gano.

Después de que Hermione aplicara unos hechizos muy difíciles a la snitch, la snitch revelo que Harry la toco un segundo antes con el dedo corazón mientras que después Lily la toco con el dedo meñique. Gane 20 dólares. Harry deshizo los postes, James guardo las pelotas e hicimos que Alice y Bella fueran por sus carros para poder salir de aquí en solo una ronda.

**Hola, espero que les gustara los partidos, como no me gusta el beisbol hice mi mejor esfuerzo para relatar el partido. Creo que me salió mejor el de Quidditch.**

**Cuanto a que no se esperaban a una Durlsey bruja ¿verdad? Prox. chap, nos saltamos unos dias y veremos el cumple de Eddy-Pooh**

**Espero review!!!! O si no calzón chino Y una crusiatus de parte se Astoria Malfoy**

**Se despide **

**CHILLIS**


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Esta vez decidí actualizar antes (aunque no tenga el siguiente) como regalo de navidad Jeje, Jeje, Jeje. Mejor me callo

**Capitulo 10**

Catherine POV

La verdad, no entiendo la obsesión de Mike con los Cullen, aunque me ha relatado miles de veces la historia de Bella todavía no entiendo. Después de meditarlo llegue a la conclusión de que Mike envidia a Edward. Yo, lo único que les envidio a los Cullen es como se mantienen unidos, pero se respetan, una autentica familia. Y a Bella solo su belleza y a su esposo e hija.

En cambio, a los Potter, bueno al parecer tienen cierta aura "mágica" alrededor de su familia. También los Weasley, los adultos parecen que tuvieron una adolescencia muy accidentada, pero sus hijos se ven más jóvenes de lo que son. No, TODOS parecen demasiado jóvenes, Cullen, Potter y Weasley por igual.

Aunque no los hemos visto desde lo del restaurante, estos quince días, hoy es 20 de Junio. Por lo que vi al terminar mis compras, los Cullen tendrían un cumpleaños porque vi a Alice jalando a Bella y Reneesme a su carro, un Porche amarillo huevo, con muchos artículos de fiesta. Esto fue ayer, pero como yo no soy muy cotilla voy a cambiar de tema. Note que a Isaac le gusta Reneesme, y al parecer va hacer todo lo que está en sus manos para tener una cita con ella. Yo le he dicho que es un caso perdido, ya que Reneesme tiene novio, pero Mike no es de mucha ayuda.

He notado que los Potter y los Weasley han venido a la tienda. Muchas discusiones y están llevando a Mike a su límite de paciencia. Pero, gracias a Dios, eso solo fue en una semana y que no pasó a mayores.

Nessie POV

Hoy es el cumple de mi padre, ya tiene 124 años, y no ha pasado ni un mísero síntoma de vejez en el (¿Por qué será?), como siempre, Alice se puso histérica con la organización de la fiesta, sobre todo porque como los maguitos están de invitados tiene que preocuparse de cosas que antes no se habría preocupado (en otras palabras, Alice atormenta a mi mama sobre la comida Y el pastel).

Mi mama se llevo a mi papa al prado mientas todas arreglábamos la casa con los adornos de la fiesta. El tema de este año fue música (todos los cumpleaños, en ese año se festeja con el mentado tema del año), así que había llaves de sol, notas por todos lados, fotocopias de las caratulas de los discos favoritos de Edward e instrumentos de música (gracias a Dios que no íbamos a jugar a las sillas musicales). Mi mama se las arreglo para hacer un pastel, no demasiado grande, con forma de un piano de cola. Ginny lo traslado de la cocina a la mesa del comedor con un hechizo levitador. Los chicos, valga la redundancia, estaban jugando en el Wii.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde mis padres llegaron, todos estábamos en la sala, apretujándonos en los sillones y/o piso. Yo estaba abrazada de Jacob en el piso, a mi izquierda tenia a Seth y a la derecha a Sam, luego Harry y Ginny, está sentada en la rodilla de Harry, ambos sentados en el reposabrazos. Ron y Hermione sentados en el sillón, seguidos por James, Lily, Rose y Albus (en beneficio de la fiesta Lily y Rose se pusieron entre los chicos para evitar disturbios.). Scor y Azu en el otro reposabrazos, solo que Scor arriba de Azu (Scor es mucho más liviano que su novia). En el otro sillón Ted y Hugo apretujados entre Emmett y Rosalie en el reposabrazos de la derecha y a Jasper y Alice a la izquierda. Los que prefirieron estar parados fueron mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme.

Escuche el Volvo estacionarse en la cochera, Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella, se besaron y los escuchamos abrir la puerta de la entrada

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron todos –aunque al parecer no fue tanta la sorpresa- Susurre para que solo él pudiera oírlo. Vi que se puso a reír de mi comentario. Y lo más raro fue que al parecer el resto creía que se reía por algo más. Jeje.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Harry, con magia, puso un disco en el estéreo y Debussy lleno la sala. Esme se movió (con cuidado ya que la sala parecía zona de guerra) para abrazar a Edward. Después de ella una turba de personas de entre 27 y 16 años intentó abrazarlo. Después de los abrazos pasaron al pastel. En mi opinión creo que no deberían cortar ese pastel, pero olía tan delicioso que me arrepentí de mis pensamientos. Después de unas "mañanitas" y un "cumpleaños feliz" los magos y los licántropos "atacaron" el pastel en forma de piano. Cuando a las mil conseguí acercarme al pastel ya no quedaba nada de nada. Casi me echaba a llorar. En eso llego Jacob con lo más hermoso y delicioso del mundo en su mano. Una rebanadota del pastel, exclusivamente para mí. La tome y me lleve un bocado a la boca, era de chocolate alemán y vainilla francesa. D.E.L.I.C.I.O.S.O.

Todos se fueron a platicar a la sala en pequeños grupitos. Obviamente me fui al que estaba Jacob. Yo seguía paseando mi rebanada de pastel, la cual le daba pequeños bocados cada medio minuto. Después de agradecerle a Jacob lo de la rebanada nos pusimos a platicar de cosas triviales.

A eso de las seis escuche que mis padres se habían ido a nuestra casa. Preferí quedarme aquí, a su debido tiempo los licántropos se fueron a La Push y Scor y Azu a la ex-casa de Charlie en uno de los carros viejos que tenemos de reserva. Yo me fui con Albus, James, Hugo, Ted, Lily y Rose a su recamara a una revancha de la guerra de nieve, solo que ahora con almohadas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba nevando, los humanos estaban cubiertos de unas buenas capas de ropa y unos hechizos de calor. Estábamos jugando a una guerra de bolas de nieve, chicos contra chicas, pero estaban separados, vampiros y magos (obviamente) y también adultos y jóvenes. Yo estaba en la de los magos después de un volado y porque estaban disparejos. Ellos tenían permitido la magia y yo mis habilidades vampíricas._

_No tuvimos varias bajas, solo una manita desconchabadita de tanto lanzar bolas (Lily). Mientras tanto con los chicos tuvieron dos bajas (Albus y Hugo) y un resfriado de 24 horas (Ted). Pero como los chicos tenían su orgullo herido pidieron revancha. Pero con lo de la broma y la fiesta se fue aplazando._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Así que continuamos nuestra batalla, aunque Alice me dijoque ganaríamos, ¿o no ganaríamos? El punto era que no puse atención a mi tía y tampoco ahorita así que James me pego con mi cojín de Barbie en la cara. Pero yo se la regrese con mi almohada de los ositos cariñositos, en eso oí que Emmett entro al cuarto y que se puso en una zona protegida (debajo de una cama) y se puso a narrar le guerra.

-Para todos los que viven la intensidad del futbol, digo de las guerras de almohadas, como yo, les digo, les narro, les comento que Rose agarra una almohada y le pega a Hugo, que tumbo a Albus, que tiro a James y este a Ted al piso. Pero lamentablemente aplasto a Lily. Ahora Lily levanta a Ted y lo tira arriba de una cama, antes de ser sepultado por almohadas que lanzo Nessie- y me costó ya que eran un BUEN de almohadas.-James le pega a Hugo, Hugo a Albus, Albus a Ted y Ted a James. Es un círculo vicioso. HUYAN. AHHHHHH.

-EMMETT DEJA DE GRITAR AHORA-Gritamos los dos equipos de lanzamiento de almohada.

-Bueno pero no te enojes- Contraataco- Volviendo a la pelea, James tiene un bate de beisbol (N/A: no tengo ni la menor idea de donde lo saco.) Lily lanza, James batea y se va, se va, se fue. Fue Home Run. CORRE POR TU VIDA JAMES. Chicos uno, Chicas cero. Albus está listo para batear, Lily lanza, Albus batea y… OUT.-Como yo atrape la almohada, salte y pues la "atrape"- Hugo está listo, Lily lanza, OUT, de nuevo. Ted está preparado, lanzan y OUT. CAMBIO.

Ahora nos tocaba batear, yo batee primero.

-Nessie se prepara, se alista, se acomoda. James lanza la almohada YYY… batea, corre a primera, y corre a segunda, esa estuvo cerca. Ahora Rose se prepara, James lanza, y Nessie se roba tercera, Rose le da, Nessie corre a Home, la almohada se va, se va, se vaaa y se fue, un esplendido Home Run. Chicos 1, Chicas 2. Lily es la última en batear, se alista, le pega, corre a primera, Albus tiro la almohada, la lanza a segunda, Lily llega a segunda y se dirige a tercera, Ted la lanza a home, y… SAFE, Lily llego safe. Chicos 1, Chicas 3.

Así siguió el juego con Emmett de comentarista. Fuimos a cortes comerciales. A la mitad del partido todos los "adultos" (incluidos mis padres) llegaron a ver el partido. Cuando termino el marcador fue: Chicos 10, Chicas 23. Ahora Emmett, Jasper, Harry, Ron, Carlisle y mi padre le debían 20 dólares cada uno a mi tía Alice. Los maguitos se fueron a dormir. Mis tíos se fueron a jugar Wii, Rosalie a checar los carros, Mi mama a reparar mi I-pod (que Emmett descompuso) y Alice a hacer compras en internet, yo fui a ver que hago.

Ya a las mil, amaneció, mi mama preparo el desayuno, todos deglutieron, hacían un volado para ver que hacíamos; era: Compras (nominado por Alice) vs. Una ronda de "Cien 'vampiros' dijeron" (Nominada por Emmett [a él le gusta hacerle de Marco Antonio Regil]) Increíblemente, Emmett gano y Alice no lo vio, su cara era un pucherito andando. Yo gane 300 dólares, ya que fui la única que se aventuro a apostar contra Alice Y GANE, EN SU CARA, JAJAJAJA.

Jasper saco la viejísima caja con el juego. En la tapa lucia un Marco Antonio con bigote de marcador, la palabra "mexicanos" estaba tachada y arribita decía "vampiros". Por decisión unánime (y un puchero de Rosalie) Emmett sería el 'comentarista', nos dividimos en dos equipos (Chicos vs. Chicas). Emmett ya había sacado el tablero de juegos.

-Este va a ser diferente a las típicas reglas del juego, -Empezó a explicar Esme- Emmett- el susodicho carraspeo- "Marco Antonio Regil" dirá una pregunta y el primero en tocar el botón- dijo señalando los botones que Harry había conjurado en las mesas, tenían el largo de estas- Podrá responder la pregunta, si la respuesta es correcta el equipo gana 100 puntos. Si se equivocan ganan un strike, a los tres strikes se termina el juego, y el equipo con más puntos gana. Pero si va muy reñido el juego, el primer equipo que llegue a los 1500 puntos gana.

-VAAMOS A JUGAR-Dijo Emmett.- Empecemos, primera pregunta ¿En Cumbres Borrascosas, de quien se enamora Catherine Earnshaw?

Mi mama toca el botón- De Heathcliff, pero ella se caso con Edgar Linton, al cual ella lo quería, pero amaba más a Heathcliff.

-Correcto, 100 puntos para las chicas.

-Eso es injusto, se sabe el libro de pi a pa- Bramo Jasper.- Que venga el notario público de gobernación.

En eso entro Jacob (N/A: Jacob, [cuando Nessie se fue a la universidad] estudio leyes y consiguió el título de notario público [según yo])-La verdad, si es justo, este es un juego de sabiduría, por ejemplo, pregúntale a Rosalie de carros, a Edward de música, a Carlisle de medicina o a los magos sobre magia y ellos sabrán que responderte- Jasper no objeto nada

Eso es verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Continuemos, ¿En qué año se aprobó la constitución que rige a Italia?

Carlisle pulsa el botón- Fue en 1947

-Correcto, 100 puntos para los Chicos. Tercera, ¿Cuáles son los condados que colindan con el condado de Essex?

-Mione activa el botón antes de Carlisle- Son Hertfordshire, Cambridgeshire, Suffolk, Londres y Kent.

-Correcto, otros 100 puntos para las Chicas. Cuarta pregunta, Menciónanos los 9 platillos mexicanos creados en el estado de Jalisco y explícanos en qué consiste uno de ellos.- No, te digo, de aquí soy.

Toque rápidamente el botón- Son el volcán, torta ahogada, lonches, carne en su jugo, tejuino con nieve, jericallas, gringas, birria y frijoles charros. Mi favoritas son el tejuino y la gringa, la primera es fermento de maíz con nieve de limón, y el segundo es tortilla de harina de trigo o maíz con relleno de carne, cilantro, cebolla y salsa. Por cierto ¿Luego podríamos ir por mi reserva de tejuino? Se está acabando.

-100 puntos para las chicas. Quinta pregunta, ¿Quién fue el productor de la opera de _Las bodas de Fígaro_?

Mi papa pulsa el botón- Fue Mozart, en 1787

-Correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos. Siguiente pregunta, ¿Quién creo la primera televisión a color?

Harry toca el botón- John Logie Baird

-Incorrecto, fue Guillermo González Camarena, los chicos tienen el primer strike. ¿Quién es el autor del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"?

Ron toca el botón- Lo escribió Kennilworthy Whisp

-100 puntos para los chicos. ¿Cuál actriz represento a la Sra. Lovett en la película de "Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoniaco de la calle Fleet"?

-Alice toca el botón- Fue Helena Bonham Carter.

-100 puntos para las chicas. ¿Quién gano el mundial de Futbol soccer en 1970?

Edward pulso el botón- Gano Brasil, en el estadio Azteca, en el DF, fue en contra de Italia, ganaron 4-1, cuando fuimos Emmett se puso una peda por oler las cervezas del estadio.

-¡Oh!, si es cierto, ya me acuerdo, pero fue tu culpa por ponerme la cubeta de chelas enfrente-Empezó Emmett-¿O fue Jasper? No espera, esa fue Rose, ella también se emborracho- Mi tía Rose bufo y luego se empezó a reír-Volviendo, es correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos. ¿Cuál fue el primer Volvo de seis cilindros y cuando se introdujo al mercado?

Rosalie toca el botón antes que mi padre- Fue el PV651 y se introdujo en 1929

-Correcto, otros 100 puntos para las chicas. Uh Edward, y se supone que los volvos son tu fuerte, me decepcionas-Comento Emmett con la cabeza gacha y meneándola de un lado a otro.- Menciónanos otro nombre para calzón chino y sus variantes.

Lils toca el botón, increíblemente nadie hizo el ademan de tocar el botón y Ted, James, Albus y Hugo se tensaron-Calzón chino, o romano, tiene tres variantes: 1) el de la cerradura del jock o calzón chino del pie, 2) el atómico, y 3) el colgante.- Dijo con cara maléfica, todos se retorcieron en sus asientos el ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Wow, eso debe doler, y correcto, 100 puntos para las chicas. ¿En qué año inicio la guerra civil de los Estados Unidos?

Jazz toca el botón y levantaba la mano estilo "Hermione Granger"-Fue en 1861, en mi opinión creo que debería de haber ganado la confederación.- Después se puso a tararear el himno de la confederación

-Ya sabíamos tu opinión, pero es correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos. ¿Cuántas preguntas llevamos en total? Jasper, ya córtale al himno. PARA AHORA

Pulse el botón-contando la de ahorita son 13.

-Era una pregunta retorica, pero bueno, 100 puntos para las chicas. Vamos a unos cortes comerciales.- Y salió de la sala mientras tarareaba canción de X programa de televisión

En eso hice mi baile de la coca-cola- El lado coca-cola de los juegos- luego empieza a tocar la musiquita de Telcel- Yo soy parte de la comunidad Telcel ¿Y tú?-Dije sacando de mi bolsillo el celular de Jacob

-Oye, encontraste mi celular- le di su celular- ¿Dónde estaba?, lo busque hasta debajo de las piedras

-Estaba en el bolsillo trasero de tus pantalones, te transformaste y salió volando hasta mi bolsa. Y lo guarde.-Dije encogiendo los hombros – Pero se me olvido dártelo.

-VAAMOS A JUUGAR- Dijo Emmett cuando terminamos el numerito del celular, todos corrimos a sentarnos, algunos chicos se aparecieron en su lugares.- El marcador es…-en eso empezó a contar con los dedos- Chicos 500, Chicas 700. Los chicos llevan un strike, y las chicas ninguno. Recuerden el primero que llegue a 1500 puntos gana, o el que tenga 3 strikes pierde. Pregunta, ¿Cuál es el animal que después de muerto da vueltas, y vueltas, y más vueltas?

Hugo pulsa el botón- El pollo rostizado

-¿Qué?-pregunto el resto de los participantes (Emmett no cuenta) tacha eso, casi gritamos

-Correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos, ¿Qué es más denso, agua pura o agua con sal?

Rose toca el botón-El agua con sal

-Correcto, 100 puntos para las chicas, esto se está poniendo reñidísimo ¿Para qué se utiliza comúnmente a flor de Jamaica, en medicina?

Ginny pulsa el botón antes que Carlisle- Es un diurético natural.

-Correcto, 100 puntos para las chicas, chicos pónganse las pilas, ¿Cuántas motos voladoras existen en Inglaterra?

-James pulsa el botón- Son 5, una era de Sirius Black, la cual la tiene nuestro abuelo Arthur aunque se supone que es de papa, las otras cuatro fueron subastadas para la caridad en el Hospital San Mungo. (N/A: estas cuatro son las de nuestros queridos animagos)

-Correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos. ¿Del cruce de que animales se puede crear el escreguto de cola explosiva?

Ted toca el botón- De Manticoras y Cangrejos de Fuego, lamentablemente Hagrid los sigue criando.

-Correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos, ¿Con quien se casa Lydia Bennett, en la novela de "Orgullo y Prejuicio"?

Mi madre toca el botón- Con George Wickham, después de haberse fugado.

-COOORREECCTOO, 100 puntos para las chicas ¿Cómo metes 5 elefantes en un bocho?

Albus pulsa el botón-Sabiéndolos acomodar, en este caso 2 en frente y 3 atrás.

-Correcto, aunque esta pregunta no tenga sentido. 100 puntos para los chicos ¿En qué año fue las elecciones más importantes en Estados Unidos, ya que se podría elegir el primer presidente negro o a la primera presidenta en la historia del país?

Alice toca el botón antes que Edward- fue en el 2008. Yo predije que ganaría Obama Y que caeríamos en recesión, PERO nadie me hizo caso- término con un pucherito.

-Cierto, todos pensábamos que ganaría McCain, y hablando le láseres supersónicos, 100 puntos para las chicas. Las chica necesitan 400 puntos y los Chicos 600, esto esta mas emocionante que el clásico de clásicos del futbol mexicano: Barcelona vs. Real Madrid, ¿o era Chivas vs América?

Pulsé el botón-ES Chivas vs América, el otro es del futbol español.

-Es verdad, 100 puntos para las chicas. ¿Quién es el creador de la snitch dorada?

Harry pulsa el botón- Fue Bowman Wright

-Correcto, 100 puntos para los chicos, ¿Quién rayos eligió el mazo de preguntas? Cada vez son menos inteligentes

Ted y Rose tocaron el botón al mismo tiempo-Fuiste tú zopenco-tarado – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Vaya, yo también los quiero, 100 puntos para los dos equipos. Como este es un juego de cultura general y blah, blah, blah, menciónanos a, mínimo, 2 Pedros muy famosos en México.

Rosalie y Hugo tocaron los botones- Pedro Infante y Pedro Picapiedra (N/A: Esta pregunta SI esta en el juego de "Cien Mexicanos Dijeron" así que decidí ponerla aunque el segundo Pedro nada tiene que ver al caso según yo)

-Correcto 100 puntos para los dos equipos de nuevo, las chicas necesitan un punto y los chicos 3 así que esta puede ser la pregunta decisiva ¿Quién fue la persona que agarro mis calzones de Bob Esponja (N/A: Muy populares aquí en EU) y los colgó del desagüe del balcón del tercer piso?

-Alice toca el botón mientras los chicos se lanzaban miradas de confusión- Mira, la primera vez fueron Eddy, Jazz, Harry, Ron y Carlisle. Si Esme, Carlisle ayudo, y en la segunda fueron Ted, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Nessie y Jacob-Note que MI novio intentaba salir MUY Disimuladamente de la sala- Jacob no te vayas aun falta hacer el conteo de los puntos y ES NECESARIO TENER al Notario Público de Gobernación.

-¡Y LAS CHICAS GANAN!!!!!! –Grito Emmett.

En eso se escucho un carro (desconocido, dicho será de paso) llegar y estacionarse en la cochera. Escuchamos que tres puertas se abrían y luego cerraban. Estas tres (supongo) personas susurraban entre sí, Esme se paro para abrir la puerta, al parecer Alice todavía no veía nada (esto fue confirmado por ella y mi padre) y nos dirigimos corriendo (cada quien a la velocidad de su "especie") detrás de mi abue. Mis padres decidieron abrir la puerta, se abrió y…

-Hola Cullen- Dijo una voz, inconfundiblemente de hombre. Note que mis tíos parecían choqueados.

-Hola Newton- Contesto mi padre con altanería y marcando el "territorio" se podría decir

**Wiwichu a merri chismas an a japi un jeerr. ¡PARA TODOS!!!!**

**No tengo ni La menor idea de lo acabo de escribir así que **

**SE VENDEN TAMALES DE ELOTE. Digo se aceptan desde platanazos hasta un emmy-pooh de peluche.**

**Se despide**

**CHILLIS**

**PD: Todavía no tengo el sig. Cap. Y al parecer me están castigando la compu "Disimuladamente" Así que puede ser que el próximo capítulo puede ser el primero del 2009**


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Espero que hayan tenido una estupenda navidad y gracias por sus reviews, aunque solo fueron dos. No posteare hasta que tenga, mínimo 6 reviews.

**Capitulo 11**

Bella POV

-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué rayos hace Newton aquí?-Pregunte demasiado bajo para que solo mi familia lo oyera

-Ni idea- corearon.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?- Dijo Esme ya que el clima del encuentro se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Íbamos a ir a acampar,- Empezó a decir Catherine- este para cazar, al parecer cuando el carro empezó a fallar y terminamos aquí

_Mientes con todos tus dientes_- pensé, Edward se rio, se me olvido que no tenía mi mente bloqueada. Note que empezó a asentir. -_¿Tengo razón? ¿Está mintiendo?- _El volvió a asentir.

-¿Qué le paso al carro?- pregunte, mi voz sonaba inocente

-La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le paso, supongo que tiene que ver con los frenos o algo.-Contesto Catherine.

-Iré a ver, Bella, ¿Me acompañas?- Dijo Rosalie.

-Claro, Edward, Emmett traigan la CAJA de herramientas.-Dije y salimos las dos. Mike y Catherine nos seguían de cerca.

-¿Es seguro que ustedes chicas le muevan? ¿Saben de mecánica?- Empezó a joder Mike.

-Mike, las dos tenemos maestría en mecánica- Siseo Rosalie- Así que chitón.

En eso llegaron Edward y Emmett con la bendita caja. Les pidieron a los Newton que se retiraran con el pretexto de que Esme les quería invitar limonada. Se fueron y empezamos a sacar las cosas para bromas de la caja.

-Como sabrán, ellos están mintiendo con lo de la acampada y lo del carro –Empezó a decir Edward –solo están aquí para intentar espiarnos, así que esta el nuestra oportunidad de hacerles una broma.

Y eso hicimos, la pobre van plateada del 2000 le echaron del moco-plasta verde entre los asientos y en los portavasos, polvo pica-pica en los respaldos y en las chamarras que dejaron ahí, modificamos la bocina para que sonara que alguien mentaba sobre el huevo y quien lo puso, les pinchamos una llanta y la de repuesto, activamos las bolsas de aire para que se activen al menor frenado y cubiertas de pintura rosa y amarillo.

Para hacer el efecto dramático con el pobre carro fui por Jacob para conseguir ayuda. Entre y me dirigí directo hacia la sala. Cuando entre vi que Scor y Azu ya estaban aquí, y que nadie hablaba, estaba demasiado tenso el asunto.

-Jake, jamás pensé decir esto, le dimos vueltas y vueltas al carro, le checamos cada tornillo, tuerca y trozo de metal que tiene y todavía no le hayamos el problema- Dije exageradamente con un toque de drama.

-¿Estás segura?- contesto, creo que ya dio en la tecla-Debe estar grave el asunto.

-Y si, Rosalie ya esta rabiada, amenazo a todos los carros, motos, escobas y a John si no encontraba el problema. Ahorita esta Emmett rogando por John (N/A: John es el Jeep de Emmett). Y si yo fuera ustedes iría corriendo para poder salvar sus medios de transporte.- En cuanto termine, la sala casi se vació, yo sé que esto lo hicieron para hacer más dramática la cosa, solo se quedaron Esme, Nessie, Rose, Mione, Azu, Mike, Catherine e Isaac. Pero creo que se la creyeron.

-Esme, confió de que no pase nada.-Susurre- Evita problemas a toda costa. Y que los Newton NO vayan al garaje.

Salí de ahí y casi corrí hacia el garaje, abrí la puerta y vi a Harry hechizando la van.

-¿Qué hechizos les están haciendo?-preguntamos Emmett y yo

-Uno que invento el tío George que hace expulsar mucosa de color sangre cada vez que hay viento, ese va en el mofle, también les dejamos surtidos salta clases y pastillas vomitivas en los bolsillos, esa fue idea del tío Harry y papa. Las llantas (menos la que esta ponchada, claro) tienen un _engorgio_ para que se desnivele el carro y/o exploten las llantas por la velocidad ya que el caucho se estiro es muy fácil que se rompa.- Explico Hugo. Entendí a medias, y mientras discutían sobre poner una cámara para ver sus reacciones o ver por medio de Alice y Edward cuando Alice tuvo una visión. Por inercia active mi campo alrededor de los presentes para darle privacidad (petición de ella, después de ver zendo pucherito).

-Isaac Martin Newton vas a morir-Gruño Alice. No tuvo nada más que decir, Jacob, Edward y yo salimos disparados hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos vimos a Catherine y Mike hablando con Esme, Rose y Mione; Azu estaba llegando del baño, su olor y el papelito en el zapato te lo decían. Pero, en un rinconcito de la sala estaban mi hija y la escoria de Newton. El la estaba arrinconando en el sillón.

-Yo lo mato- Dije antes de lanzarme. Edward y Jacob me agarraron, en eso llego Jasper y Emmett y me contuvieron. Jake se separo del muro de contención que me hicieron para acercarse a Nessie, ella, al verlo, intento moverse pero Isaac no la dejo. De seguro no usaría sus poderes mitad vampíricas, por precaución.

-¿Me disculpas? Quiero, no, NECESITO hablar con mi novia, así que con permiso.- Dijo Jake apartando a Isaac de mi hija. El "muro de contención" se desvaneció pero Edward no me soltaba. Corrí directo hacia Nessie a abrazarla.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte- ¿Te hizo algo esa escoria de humano? –Dije mientras le peinaba el pelo con las manos. No sé porque pero esto me recordó a Renee cuando tenía unos, que, cinco años, quien sabe de dónde me empujaron, y Renee vino muy angustiada y dijo esa misma frase (excepto Renee dijo "esa escoria de niñato"). Ella solo pudo tocarme la mejilla, creo que estaba en shock con lo que paso para poder hablar.

Pude ver que Esme se esforzaba tanto de evitar que Mike no saliera de la habitación que descuido a los chicos un poco, Nessie traía puesto sus audífonos, pero podía oír la conversación de Esme (parecía un monologo), Azu entrando a donde la reina va sola, y por último a Isaac acercándose sigilosamente, la arrincono en el sillón poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Su cabeza se acercaba notoriamente, ella no dejaba de pensar cómo salir de esa situación, en eso escucho mi grito, y Jacob como le pedía-amenazaba que se quitara.

-Ya paso todo, tranquila, ve al garaje con Jake, ayúdale con el carro de los Newton.-Dije mientras les guiñaba un ojo a ella y a Jake- Ve a tranquilizar a tía Allie.-Salieron de la sala, en cuanto salieron la sala se silencio.

-Um, esto, Edward necesito ir a la casa por… los ya sabes que para ya sabes quien lo pueda utilizar en el ya sabes que.- dije.

-¿Qué? Podrías repetirlo- dijo Mike.

-Tú no te metas Newton-Sisee – Edward, ándale que lo necesitan urgentemente

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a nuestra recamara, empecé a buscar algo, lo que sea. Después de checar dentro del closet, entro Edward muerto de risa

-¿De qué te ríes?- Gruñí

-De ya sabes que, no en serio improvisar mentiras todavía no es tu fuerte-Volvió a reírse. Y empecé a buscar debajo de la cama, saque una caja donde tenía maquinas que había modificado y/o creado (ya están patentadas) y empecé a buscar dentro de la caja.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Recuerdas que discutían sobre poner la cámara así que YO decidí poner algunas micro –cámaras (micro solo para la vista humana, claro) en la van, en lugares estratégicos

-Pero esas las tienes guardadas en el garaje

-Pero las que tienen micrófono están por aquí.- En eso encontré la cajita en que tenia las cámaras- Aja, aquí están. Vamos.

Salimos corriendo de la recamara, casi ni note cuando baje las escaleras, de repente me acorde cuando acostumbraba caer de las escaleras y me empecé a reír como loca. Llegue al garaje todavía riendo.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi cuñadita patosa? –Empezó a decir Emmett-¡Edward, los aliens le lavaron el cerebro a Bella!-luego grito como niña chiquita, Rosalie le di un macanazo que te duele de solo verlo.

-Sigo siendo la misma-Dije- Alice aquí están las…

-Ponlas ahora, se van a ir en cinco minutos- Me corto y apresuro Alice.

Puse una en el retrovisor, en cada puerta, en el volante, en la puerta de la guantera, en la parte trasera de los respaldos del piloto y copiloto, y el parabrisas trasero. Iba a poner uno en la palanca de velocidades cuando casi todos (Ed no cuenta) gritaron un estruendoso NO (Alice lo exagero como si estuviera gritando algo como "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" al estilo telenovela mexicana barata (N/A: de televisa xD, no de tv azteca) pero ni modo. Oh, ella fue la que empezó a gritar antes que los demás)

-Yo no hice nada, que me esculquen pero los chicles de Nessie ya me los comí-Dije alzando los brazos.

-Fuiste tú la que se acabo mis bubbaloo importados de México- Grito Nessie (N/A: Es cierto, aquí no los venden, solo en el mercado negro (Tiendas latinas, las cuales casi ni existen) y hace un año que no los cómo)-Te voy a acusar con mi mama

-YO soy tu madre

-… digo mi abuela.-Dijo antes de salir disparada del garaje.

-¿Por qué no querían que pusiera la cámara en la palanca?-pregunte confundida

-Porque la aflojamos y a la primera se puede zafar así que…-Explico Rosalie

-Hay que ir a despedirnos-Dijo Alice y empezó a saltar.

Y una turba salió del garaje hacia la casa. Tomamos nuestros asientos en la sala. Tanto Jacob, Edward y yo que el resto de la familia pusimos a Nessie lo más lejos posibles del asalta tumbas de Newton. Después de una charla sin sentido en la que los Newton no participaban se despidieron y cuando todavía no entraban al garaje conecte las cámaras a la TV.

En la tele (si, en esa que tiene el tamaño de una pantalla de cine) se podía ver diferentes escenas de cada una de las 10-11 cámaras que puse. Se podía ver que todavía no entraban al carro. De repente, se oye como abren las puertas de la van.

"-No puedo creer que intentaste lanzarte a Reneesme, ahora van a pensar que eres pervertido, Isaac.-reprocho Catherine mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto -Ew, ¿Qué #% es esta ##$%era que sale del #$^%^ asiento?-"

Todos los chicos empezaron a reírse.- Que refinadita la señora esta-Opino Esme.- Necesita que le laven a lengua con jabón.

"-¿Qué es qué? Ew, Isaac, ¿qué te he dicho sobre poner los mocos embarrados en los asientos? –Dijo Mike, asqueado- Vas a ver cuando lleguemos a casa.-Arranco el carro y salieron del garaje. En cuanto salieron Isaac se puso a buscaren el bolsillo de una chamarra (después de ponérsela, claro) y saco un dulce de ahí. Se comió la mitad morada y empezó a sangrarle la nariz y a rascarse por todos lados.

"Catherine le vio por el espejo de la visera (ya que se acomodaba el pelo)- Isaac, agarra el papel y ponte un tapón para evitar más pérdida de sangre.- "

-Solo necesita comerse la otra mitad- recitaron todos los magos. Yo no paraba de reírme

-Qué asco, en definitiva nunca voy a entrar en esa van, ¿escuchaste lo de los mocos?- Dijo Azu, todas asentimos con caras de asco

"-No para- grito Isaac después de acabarse todo un paquete de doce rollos jumbo de papel higiénico Pétalo (N/A: prefiero el Charmin xD) -¿Qué hago?

"-¿Cuándo empezó?- pregunto Mike

"-Después de morder este dulce- Dijo alzando la pieza de dulce amarillo- Era bicolor, primero me comí la parte morada y empezó. –explico lanzando una mirada asesina a la solución de una hemorragia. Que irónica la vida

"-Hay dos opciones: si esto- Dijo Catherine apuntando a la mitad de pastilla- te causo la hemorragia, la otra mitad o te crea más hemorragia o te la quita, supongo, O si no fue por tanto picarte la nariz.- En eso freno Mike, las bolsas de aire se activaron, y todos quedaron pintados de rosa y amarillo (Isaac con mas rojo), también se escucharon unas explosiones y el carro bajo altura, intento arrancar pero jalo la palanca de velocidades muy fuerte y de un momento a otro la tenía en la mano en vez de su querida base.

"¿Qué #$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$ está pasando con el #$%^carro?- pregunto Mike- De seguro fueron los #$% Cullen y sus #$%^invitados los #$%^€ Potter y Weasley."

(N/A: MUERTE A NEWTON POR DECIR LO QUE LE DIJO A LOS CULLEN, POTTER Y WEASLEY ¡PREPAREN LA TURBA FURIOSA DE FANS! xD KIAAAAAAAAAAA)

-Hijo de su…-Empezó a decir Rosalie.

-Déjalo Rosalie-Le corto Alice- En eso se bajaran y verán el rastro de…

-ALICE NO LO CUENTES- gritamos todos

"En eso se ve una patrulla y al ver el carro parado en medio de la calle, estorbando, sin orillarse a la orilla, tapando el paso, creando trafico (N/A: Como si hubiera demasiados carros en Forks), bueno ustedes captaron (espero). Se paro delante de él (Mike gruño, golpeando el volante y haciendo sonar la bocina y el policía (N/A: NO es Charlie, nuestro querido jefe Swan, a sus casi 60 años, recién se jubilo y disfruta de la pesca) pensó que le estaba mentando sobre el huevo y quien lo puso) se rabio, se bajo, le pidió una identificación y el motivo por el cual estaba estacionado, parado, sin moverse, aparcado en medio de la calle.

"-No sé, a lo mejor fue porque se la poncharon las llantas o porque me quede con la palanca en la mano- Ironizo Mike blandiendo la palanca como banderita.

"-¿Quiere que le ayude?- pregunto el poli

"-Si por favor- dijo Catherine antes de que Mike contestara

"En eso se bajo Mike, seguido por Catherine (ella le hizo tragar a la fuerza el resto de la pastilla a Isaac, y para colmo (de Isaac) le castigo por lo de los mocos) para sacar la llanta de refracción. En eso notaron la 'sangre' que salía del mofle. El poli (con una cara que reflejaba el más puro escepticismo) les pido ver su cajuela, y al abrirla se vio un cuerpo (N/A: tuvieron que sacrificar un maniquí-juguete de Alice) degollado. Al verlo, Mike se puso a dar arcadas y Catherine gritaba como si hubiera visto a Chuky (o como se escriba), el poli se puso a 'investigar' al puro estilo CSI, al ver que se trataba de un maniquí (aunque se podía ver a leguas) se puso a inspeccionar la 'cosa' que brotaba del mofle, al ver que era ¿pudin de frambuesa?, les multo con la cantidad de $12,000 dólares. Por la especie de broma, por hacerlo sacar todo el kit de CSI y por estorbar la vía, de estos 12000 sale lo de la grúa, para mover la van a un taller mecánico."

En la sala, todos nos desternillábamos de risa.

-¿Vieron la cara del poli?- Pregunto alguien – Era para morirse de risa

-Bueno, como ya paso el tormento del carro, YO voy por mis cámaras- Dije mientras me paraba del sillón.

-Voy contigo- Dijo Alice.

Y nos fuimos corriendo al único taller mecánico de Forks. Fue sencillísimo entrar ahí, fácilmente reconocimos la pobre van (pintada de rosa y amarillo dentro y algo rojo goteando del mofle. Después de recoger mis camaritas Alice saco algo de su bolso, eran latas de pintura, agarro las chamarras que estaban botadas y empezó a escribir algo

-¿Qué estas escribiendo?-Pregunte

-Algo que dice "Somos los es-#$%^ de los Newton"

-Genial- Y salimos corriendo de ahí

Cuando llegamos guarde mis cámaras en la caja, los humanos se fueron a dormir y nosotros a pasar la noche

**Feliz día de Reyes (al menos en México) aquí pude terminar el chap. Aunque fue corto, la verdad, quizá para el próximo capítulo va a ser el día de la independencia. Si, ya es Julio en el fic.**

**¿Reviews? Plisssssssssssssssssss**

**¡O sino calzón chino!!!!!!!**

**Se despide**

**CHILLIS **


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero tenía exámenes toda esta semana, que, por cierto, pase. Pero ahorita tengo un fin de semana largo (4 días para ser exacta) en el cual pondré todo mi esfuerzo en redactarlo.

**Capitulo 12**

Emmett POV

Hoy es 4 de Julio, Día de la Independencia, Alice quería ir a Port Ángeles a ver el desfile pero ahí iba a estar soleado así que nos conformaríamos con el de Forks (aunque era poca cosa). Me pregunto si los maguitos querrán venir, ya que ellos son ingleses y ya saben. Pero primero le preguntare a Edward.

-Edward, te tengo unas preguntas.-Le grite- ¿Puedes venir?

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo irritado en cuanto entro a mi cuarto

-Tengo una duda. ¿Los maguitos querrán festejar este día? Bueno tú sabes con lo de la revolución en contra de Inglaterra y ellos son ingleses…

-Mira, no estoy de humor ya que Alice se rapto a Nessie y a Bella, junto con el resto de las chicas, pero el resto no me interesa, a comprar quien sabe que. Mejor le preguntas a Carlisle ya que él es ingles y toda la cosa.-Dio un portazo en cuanto salió. Después de pensarlo un poco fui al despacho de Carlisle

-Oye Carlisle, ¿Los maguitos querrán festejar este día? Bueno tú sabes con lo de la revolución en contra de Inglaterra y ellos son ingleses… Ya le pregunte a Edward pero se enojo por quien sabe que, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo. En ese caso ¿Puedo ir por más chocolates? Es que Ted se los está acabando.

-Supongo que sí, la verdad no sabemos su opinión, uno nunca sabe. Deja a Edward que se tranquilice, y por el amor de Dios déjalo solo, por un tiempo. Y por último, Alice volvió a comprar chocolates ya que estaban en oferta y porque ya no había. ¿O era porque Nessie le rogo? No se no estaba poniendo atención.

-Gracias, supongo- Dije antes de salir de la oficina- Nos vemos.

Corrí hacia la sala. Ahí me encontré con James. El es un buen chico y bromista, quizá a él le pregunte

-James ¿Van a venir al pobre intento de desfile del día de la independencia?-Pregunte

-Claro, siempre y cuando nos dejen prender nuestros fuegos artificiales.

-Supongo que…- Empecé a decir pero mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Emmett, di que si, por favor, por favor, por favor-Grito Alice del otro lado del teléfono- ¡Sí! Gracias, Emmy, lo disfrutaras. Oh, Rosalie te manda besos.- Y colgó.

-Sí, claro que pueden.-Conteste en eso volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Emmett, soy yo de nuevo ya me encargue de que en el desfile los merodeadores II se encargaran de los fuegos artificiales. –Dijo Alice.-Les pagaran MUY bien por hacerlo. Saludos a todos.-Y colgó de nuevo

-Es una fortuna, o infortunio, pero Alice les consiguió ser pagados por tronar sus petardos en el desfile de Forks.

-Genial. Tengo que ir por Al y Ted, gracias por hacer negocios con ustedes- Y James se desapareció.

Nessie POV

Ya estaba harta de ver ropa "patriótica" como decía mi tía Alice, y para colmo Lily no ayudaba en nada ya que ella tiene mucha ropa roja por lo de Gryffindor, blanca porque ese color le gusta, y lo único azul que tiene son todos sus pantalones y faldas (ya que son jeans). Era más enfadosa que Emmett y eso ya es mucho decir

-Lily, te pido por favor que dejes DE MOLESTARME-Le dije después de la broma número 180 de la hora.

-¿Po qué? –Pregunto con tono de niña chiquita- ¿Qué fue lo que Lils izo mal? ¿Po que Nessie enoja da con Lils? ¿Nessie no quele a Lils? –Termino con un tierno pucherito- ¡Mami! Nessie no quele a Lils, Nessie eno jada con Lils.- Dijo sacándome la lengua mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Ginny-Bella, legaña a Nessie poque no quele a Lils. Alie, copale mas cosas a Nessie poque no quele a Lils y Lils sabe que Nessie no gustar cuando de compar se tata.

-No creas que me vas a ganar con esa actitud Lilian Luna Potter Weasley –Dije altaneramente

-En ese caso-Dijo con una cara malvada- te tocara calzón chino.

-Nunca me alcanzaras- Dije, le saque la lengua y salí corriendo de la tienda. Pase por el estacionamiento y agarre el carro de mi madre del cual yo tenía la llave, este fue un impulso así que Alice no lo pudo haber visto antes de que pasara.

Para cuando me acercaba a Forks escuche un plop, mente sobre el huevo y quien lo puso y Lily apareció en el asiento del copiloto.

-No Manchester de Inglaterra,-grite- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Nada, nos dejaste y decidí buscarte-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-También te toca castigo. Un calzón chino para cenar.

-En ese caso nunca me parare de aquí- Dije dando un acelerón

-En ESE caso hare que te levantes… con magia-Amenazó

-Cállate

-Tu primero

-No, primero tu

-No, tú

-No, tú

-No, TÚ

-Sí, tú te callas primero y punto final-Dije y volví mi vista al camino, ya estábamos llegando a la casa.

-Lo lamentaras- dijo mientras bajaba del carro. Yo seguía pegada al asiento del piloto. No sé de donde pero le llame a Jake. Si lo sé, soy cobarde pero lo seria aun más si le hubiera llamado a Edward.

_-¿Hola?, Nessie ¿Eres tú? _–Contesto Jake

-Sí, soy yo, si mal no recuerdo-Conteste- Necesito ayuda, estoy bajo amenaza de muerte

-_¿De quien esta vez? Fue Emmett de nuevo ¿No? ¿Volviste a ganarle su osezno?_

-No, es Lily, me enoje con ella y ya me dijo que tendría calzón chino para cenar-Casi le grite histéricamente

_-Tranquila, respira hondo, relájate, namas te-_Dijo al puro estilo del Alejandro Maldonado (N/A: Un tipo que hace(o hacia, ya ni me acuerdo) yoga en un programa de televisa)-_¿Qué te parece si yo te protejo de Lily?, yo seré tu sombra_

-Jake, desde que nací eres mi sombra, la mayoría de las veces- las únicas veces en las que no lo es son cuando me voy/obligan de compras.

_-¿Podrías abrir la puerta del carro?-_me pregunto, la verdad no tenía ni la reverenda idea de porque tenía que hacerlo pero lo hice. Se cortó la llamada y sentí que unos brazos calientes me abrazaban

-Gracias-Dije antes de darle un beso en la boca.

-Ahora, vayamos a la casa

-NO, no quiero estar cerca de esa loca

-Vamos que no pasara nada. Anda, te tienes que preparar para el desfile.

-De acuerdo, solo si no te me despegas cuando ELLA esté presente, no quiero sufrir-(N/A: Ahora imagínense a Nessie y a Jake estilo anime con Nessie llorando como magdalena y Jake con cara de "no sé si reírme o cagarme (sin ofender)" mas gotita anime) En eso apareció Lily (a.k.a. Demonio ingles chantajista) y grite con todas mis ganas-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH

-Tranquila, vengo en son de paz- Dijo mostrando unos bóxers blancos (de Albus) amarrados en un palito- Solo venía a decirte que quiero un tregua por hoy, ya que tengo trabajo que hacer y de paso me vengo de Isaac por lo que casi te hizo y por ser el pervertido que es ya que el también intento coquetearme. Argh, es igualito a Daniel Collins. Tonto pelirrojo presumido.

-Acepto la tregua y ¿Quién es este Daniel Collins?

-Ese esperpento es un tipo de mi edad, pelirrojo, de Gryffindor, de padres muggles, todo un presumido, es más, ya es reconocido como metro, por todas las chicas de la escuela, era competencia de mis hermanos, Hugo y Scor, pero como Scor ya tiene novia…-Me contesto-Se parece mucho a… Matthew Macfadyen, solo que pelirrojo.

-Entonces es muy guapo.-Dije, nos dirigimos a la casa, me fui a cambiar (N/A: por otra de seguro) de ropa, una blusa roja con blanco y unos jeans, me puse mis converse de bota azules con estrellas blancas, con la solapa de franjas rojas y blancas. Me deje el pelo suelto. Fui a buscar a Lily, la encontré en el cuarto con sus hermanos, vi que estaban manejando unos fuegos pirotécnicos. Me fui a sentar.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunte

-Preparamos los fuegos artificiales para el desfile-Contesto James tranquilamente

-Oh, y ¿Qué planean?

-Vamos a hacer algo parecido a lo que hicieron los tíos Fred y George cuando papa estaba en 5to, durante los TIMOS a la cara sapo-Ahora contesto Albus

-¿Quién era la cara sapo?-No lo puedo evitar soy curiosa de nacimiento (N/A: No lo roba, lo hereda, es igualita a su madre)

-Una profesora de DCAO, era una lame faldas del ministerio. Se llama Dolores Umbridge-Contesto Lily

-Veo que el nombre le queda, por como la describen en un dolor en…- Empecé a decir

-NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR LA FRASE RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN-grito mi madre

-…la cabeza-termine de decir ignorando a mi madre olímpicamente

-Sí, lo era- dijo una voz que reconocí como Harry-Era malvada, mira- Dijo mostrándome el dorso de su mano izquierda que decía "No debo decir mentiras"

-Debió doler-Dije

-Sí, y lo peor fue que no fui el único.-Continuo Harry

-Sí, mama, tíos Ron Mione y George también tienen escritos-Contesto James

-Cierto, también el resto de los del ED-Agrego Harry- Bueno, me retiro, al parecer están muy ocupados- Dijo antes de salir del cuarto

-Hablando de cerdos voladores, ¿Qué le tienen planeado a los Newton?-Pregunte

-Lo sentimos Nessie, pero es secreto del merodeador así que no podemos decirte-Contesto James despeinándose

-Bueno, es ese caso nos vemos, pero recuerden, antes de las 5 debemos estar en el centro de Forks.-Les dije.

Isaac POV

(N/A: Lamentablemente no lo puedo matar [por ahora (insertar risa maléfica estilo Voldy)] pero algún día/Capitulo lo hare pero del susto xD)

La verdad no tengo ni la #$ idea de lo que hacemos en el #$%^& desfile del 4 de Julio (N/A: es tan mal hablado como sus padres). Yo solo quiero estar en mi cuarto viendo a ver qué #$%#$€ hago.

Mire mi reloj de Bob Esponja (ya es un clásico de la televisión) y vi que eran 5 para las 5 (N/A: o mejor dicho 4:55, re tarado mental) solo faltaban los fuegos pirotécnicos y a la casa, luego a la camita y a la meme.

En eso escuche que tronaban petardos, la gente empezó a aplaudir y se escucho ¡El Himno de los Yanquis! Si ese que va: tata, tata tara tatata y quien sabe que mas. Luego empezamos a ver unos soldados hechos por pirotecnia azul marchando muy desigual por un lado de la calle/carretera. Del otro lado venían otros soldados, pero de rojo, marchando ordenadamente ¡Soldados ingleses! A unos 5 metros de distancia se pararon y apuntaron armas, se dio la orden y empezaron a atacar. Pelearon por dos minutos y se desvanecieron. Pero luego aparecieron George Washington, Benjamín Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, y otros que firmaron la declaración de independencia. Seguía oyéndose el himno Yanqui. Después de eso llegaron flotando una especie de buscapiés que volaban entre las cabezas de las personas. Cuando vi que uno se dirigía hacia mi hermosa cara (N/A: Es TAN egocéntrico) que me espante y me moví de su camino, pero me siguió, así que fui con mis padres pero otros dos se le juntaron al primero empezamos a correr cuando explotaron y mostraron una exacta replica de nuestras caras con unas muecas de miedo. En eso se escucho un rugido y vimos a un dragón rojo que voló por encima de nosotros, en su cola tenia atada la bandera de Estados Unidos. Todo estaba hecho de fuegos artificiales. El dragón desapareció pero la bandera no, hondeo por unos dos minutos y un águila calva paso por la bandera y se poso donde estaba la bandera, de repente de transformo en unas letras que decían "Feliz Día De Independencia. Fuegos Artificiales Patrocinados Por Los Merodeadores II Y Sortilegios Weasley. Gracias." Y desaparecieron por arte de magia. Vi por el otro lado de la banqueta que los Cullen tenían una cámara y que habían grabado TODO. También vi que los hijos de los Potter y los Weasley les estaban haciendo ovación por los fuegos artificiales y que nadie paraba de reírse.

La gente se empezó a retirar, pero vi que mis padres se dirigían hacia los ya antes mencionados así que los seguí. Todas las chicas estaban despampanantes. Pero como muchas ya estaban casadas solo me fije en Nessie, Rose, Lily y Azucena. Descarte a Nessie y a Lily por lo que paso cuando estábamos en su casa.

_Flashback_

_Antes de que Lily se fuera a rescatar quien sabe que de las manos de Rosalie, estaba sentado a un lado de ella, obviamente intente ligarla, note que su cara se puso roja, que no podía distinguir su pelo que caía en su frente, pensé "ya la tengo en la bolsa". De repente sentí que algo rosaba donde la espalda pierde su nombre pero no le hice caso, note que algo se movía en el lugar de Lily y luego sentí que me jalaban el calzón (_N/A: no sean mal pensados xD)_ hacia arriba. Se me fue el color de la cara y regreso de golpe. ZAS otro tirón mas. Y unos dos más. Cuando me dejo el calzón se fue a sentar a otro lado. Me dirigí al baño me dolía mi orgullo, y más._

_Fin de Flashback_

También descarte a Nessie estaba con Jacob y a Azucena ya que la vi muy cómoda acurrucada con el Malfoy, creo que así se llama. Así que por eliminación me toca Rose. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alice le decía algo a Hermione y Edward a Ronald. Rose traía una falda roja a cuadros dorados, tableada, justo arriba de la pierna derecha había un escudo con un león atacando, bordado en dorado. (N/A: La nueva versión de los uniformes de las chicas, la falda es del color de la casa y tenía el escudo de la misma bordado, y una camisa tipo polo blanca con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en el pecho en el lado izquierdo. El de los chicos una camisa de botones blanca y unos jeans, usan corbata con los colores de la casa y el escudo bordado en ella) traía una blusa azul rey con franjas blancas de manga corta. Nadie traía chamarra. Parecía como si estuvieran en California en vez de Forks. Cuando logre ponerme cerca de Rose, apareció Hugo, Lily, Nessie, James y Albus y se la llevaron a donde estaba Ted junto con el alcalde de la ciudad. Así que solo me quedaba escuchar la charla de los adultos.

-¿Qué opinan de los fuegos artificiales?- Dijo Harry con un deje de orgullo

-Estuvieron geniales, parecían como hechos por magia- Contesto mi madre. Todos empezaron a reír de un chiste interno.

-Sí, los chicos lo hicieron- Dijo Ginny

-¿Dejaste que los chicos hicieran todo esto? ¿Manejaron pólvora a tan temprana edad?- Dijo mi madre choqueada. De seguro le sorprendería

-Sí, deje que lo manejaran, Harry, Ron, Hermione, mis hermanos Fred y George, y yo las manejamos desde los 15 años.-Contesto ofendida Ginny

-Aparte, mi padre, mi padrino y el padre de Ted también lo manejaron desde los 13-Agrego Harry-Es de familia

-Oh- comentario de mis padres. En eso llegaron los demás con un buen fajo de dinero en las manos.

-¿Y eso?-pregunte

-Nuestra paga, usamos la más compleja pirotecnia del mundo y conseguirla cuesta dinero-Contesto Ted-Padrino, ¿No importa si mandamos el dinero a nuestras cuentas de Gringotts?

-Mañana mandas a Errol II, no te preocupes.-Contesto Harry con calma.

-Bueno, creo que nos vamos despidiendo-Dijo Carlisle con soltura-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes-Dijimos los presentes. Vi que Nessie acariciaba el cachete de Jacob y se fueron corriendo hacia una moto Kawasaki último modelo negra y se arrancaron a toda velocidad. Lily puso una mueca y se puso a correr. De un momento a otro desapareció. Los Cullen, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se subieron a los carros. Los jóvenes que no subieron sacaron unas motos de no sé dónde y las montaron. Rose monto con su hermano y Azucena con Scorpius.

Nos quedamos parados como mensos durante 5 minutos viendo por donde se fueron hasta que mi madre reacciono y camino hacia donde está la van.

Bella POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa vi a Nessie colgada de una rama de árbol sujeta por los calzones, Lily acostada orinándose de risa a los pies del árbol y Jake saco de quien sabe donde una escalera de 5 metros. Nessie lloraba como magdalena, Jake estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y el resto estábamos choqueados por la escena. Emmett se empezó a reír, luego Jasper, seguidos del resto (por culpa del poder de Jasper.) Nessie sollozo aun más fuerte, Jake empezó a escalar la escalera (N/A: ¡SI!!!! PLEONASMOS), a la mitad de la escalera alcanzo a Nessie y con la mayor ternura (N/A: o cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que está) posible la desenganchó y la bajo en su brazos. En cuanto toco tierra corrió a abrazarme

-Fue horrible, me duele-No dejaba de decir, yo solo atine en abrazarla- MAMA ¡DUELE! QUIERO CHOCOLATE- Note que Jake intento quitarle a Ted un Hershey's cookies and cream pero Ted le dio un manotazo así que se fue corriendo por uno de la alacena

-Aquí está tu chocolate-Dijo jadeando Jake mientras le tendía un kínder sorpresa (los favoritos de Nessie) Nessie se lo arrebato

-Gracias Jake-Dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla y de abrir la caja del huevo de chocolate. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba saboreando el chocolate mientras guardaba la sorpresa en su bolsillo

-Vamos adentro- dije mientras le masajeaba la espalda. En cuanto entramos nos dirigimos a su cuarto-Espero que estés mejor- Dije, ella solo logro asentir con la cabeza.-Te dejare descansar.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward. El estaba en nuestro cuarto así que entre y puse el pestillo a la puerta.

-¿Ya está mejor?-Pregunto Edward

-Supongo, pero creo que necesitara terapia.-En eso escuche unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y empezaron a aporrearla

-ABRAN LA PUERTA-grito Alice. Me dirigí rápidamente ya que ella podría hacer tirar la puerta de sus goznes cuando se lo proponía. Entro saltando y dando piruetas.-Vamos a llevar a Nessie al terapeuta.

-No, me digas que el terapeuta será…-Empezó a decir Edward pero Alice lo corto

-Sí, será el-Esto no me da buena espina En eso se escucho un grito de Nessie

-NO LO HARE, NO ME LLEVARAN CON EL TERAPEUTA, ME NIEGO, NO PONDRE UN PIE EN ESE CUARTO.

Escuchamos un portazo y un grito de miedo por parte de Nessie

-YA LLEGO EL TERAPEUTA…EMMETT CULLEN- grito Emmy y se escucho una cinta del cual provenían aplausos. En eso salí del cuarto dirigiéndome al de Nessie. Entre y todos empezaron a llegar y se sentaron en el piso o en las butacas que Harry hizo aparecer.

-Ya que están todos presentes, Nessie recuéstate en tu cama-Dijo Emmett con una voz que te dormiría a los dos minutos de oírla. Nessie obedeció-Cuéntame pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

-Alturas, calzón chino, falta de chocolates, Isaac Newton, falta de Jake y mi familia, los Volturi, tus terapias, los videos porno que tienes en tu closet, y eso es todo

-¡¿Emmett tiene videos porno?!-Grito Rosalie antes de lanzarse arriba de Emmett para matarlo

-Volviendo, Nessie ¿Cómo sabes de esos videos?-Le pregunte

-El me lo dijo- testifico Nessie apuntando hacia Emmett-ahora, podemos regresar a mi "terapia"-agrego entrecomillando con las manos

-Oh, sí-Dijo Emmett mientras Rosalie se quitaba de encima de Emmett-supongo que quieres perder esos miedos así que te mostrare un video subliminal.-Continuo mientras sacaba una tele y un DVD del armario.

El video empieza con la imagen de una montaña rusa, luego a Lily haciéndole calzón chino a Isaac, luego la alacena de chocolates sin los chocolates, una foto horrible de Isaac Newton con frenos, una foto familiar en la cual empiezan a desaparecer todos menos ella, una foto de los Volturi, un video de una "terapia" para Jasper, cuando le dio su ataque Emo, la portada de un video XXX, y por ultimo una campesina con trenzas, los ojos bizcos y sonriendo con unos dientes chuecos, amarillos y negros.

-Creo que no debí de haber visto eso-Dijo Emmett en cuanto vio la última imagen.

-Si-Comentario general.

-¿Supongo que ya termino la terapia?-Pregunto Nessie mientras se masajeaba las sienes

-Si-Contesto Emmett mientras se alejaba de Rosalie "disimuladamente"

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen, no te muevas ni un nanómetro o sufrirás lentamente-Amenazo Rosalie. Emmett no se movió y todos salieron corriendo por la puerta. Yo fui la ultima en salir y preferí cerrar la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia la sala, donde todos estaban sentados, todos excepto Alice, la cual saltaba por todos lados a una velocidad casi innecesaria.

-No me digas, ¿Ofertas en Victoria's Secret? –Dije cansinamente, ahorita, y nunca, tendría del "deseo" de ir de compras

-Nope, serán en un mes, pero ya sé que vamos a hacer mañana.-Dijo acelerando la velocidad de sus saltos

-Canto-Grito Alice, unas cuantas caras se les fue el color entre los Potter y los Weasley. Mientras que mi familia se congelo en sus sitios- Va hacer como un concurso. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mione, Carlisle y Esme serán los jueces. Va haber solos, duetos, tríos, cuartetos y cantaremos todos juntos. Ya tengo la mayoría de las canciones pero las tendré pronto.

**¿Quien quiere estar en el concierto?**

**Las primeras 5 personas que me dejen un Review aparecerán en el concierto como "testigos" de cómo cantan nuestros maguitos**

**Esto no es chantaje, es mas ya fui amenazada por la del C.C.C. (más info de esta persona en mi profile) y voy a pagarle a uno que otro compa para que apoyen a la pobre de Bella (ya sé que todo el apoyo se irán a los chicos)**

**Se despide **

**CHILLIS**


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Feliz día de San Valentín (Adelantado). Este cap. Solo tiene la mitad de las canciones que cantaran… como solistas Jeje, porque habrá duetos, tríos y tíos buenísimos-digo tríos, cuartetos, y una presentación especial de Emmy

**Lupe: No des spoilers que les arruinas la lectura**

Yo no sé cómo te invite aquí, así que te callas o te callas, porfis (suenan grillos y sale una rodadera) así me gusta.

**Capitulo 13**

Chillis POV (o autora POV)

Después de mi cumpleaños, (si, mi cumple cae en 4 de julio) recibí una llamada

-¿Bueno?-dije ya que no conocía el número.

_-¿Hola?, ¿Esta la señorita Chillis Yayita?_

-Ella habla- la verdad nunca entendí esta frase-¿Con quien hablo?-pregunte antes de darle un sorbo a mi frapucchino mocha

_-Alice Cullen_-Casi escupo el café al escuchar el nombre- ¿_quería saber si podríamos utilizar sus servicios?_

-¿Cuáles? Ya que yo aplico como comediante, verdugo, comentarista de deportes, conductora de programa, vendedora, alma sarcástica que solo aparece cuando no la necesitan, puedo hacer que la gente tenga fobias y/o traumas.- Recite tranquilamente

-_El último servicio es tentador pero por ahora solo la necesitamos por ahora como conductora, y si puede traiga público_

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Cuál será mi paga?

-_Se discutirá luego_

_-_¿Con quien? ¿Carlisle o Edward?

-¿_Los conoces?-_Metí la pata hasta el fondo

-No, aquí tengo una visita, la cual este decidiendo el nombre de su futuro bebe, esos nombres serian si es niño, y si es niña seria entre Jane o Elizabeth-Mentí lo más rápido posible-Volviendo al tema, necesito la dirección en donde tendré que trabajar.

Me dio la dirección de su casa, la cual hice un duplicado para molestarlos luego. Colgué y le dispuse a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a unos conocidos para que le hagan de público.

Después de haber reunido a todos los que íbamos a ir hicimos coperacha para pagar la renta del micro bus… digo autobús para dirigirnos a Forks. Todos traíamos chamarras ya que les informe el invierno eterno que existía en Forks y de paso contrate al de los tacos de la esquina ya que allá no se acostumbra mucho los tacos

Llegamos al medio día, estacionamos el autobús y se instalo el puesto de tacos enfrente da la casa de los Cullen. En eso se escucho un grito y unos pasos corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión

-HUELE A TACOS. YO QUIERO-apareció una Nessie despeinada, con solo un zapato y a medio maquillar en la puerta y salió corriendo hacia MI (rentado) puesto de tacos-voy a pedir dos gringas de al pastor, dos tacos de asada y tres pellizcadas de maciza.

-A la orden- dijo el taquero mientras el "publico" que seguía en el autobús estaba mirando la cantidad de comida que Nessie había ordenado

-¿Dónde hay tacos?- gritaron unos jóvenes que venían del patio trasero. Eran James, Albus, Ted y Hugo. Conjuraron unas sillas y una mesa y se pusieron a ordenar.

-Cuando terminen de atragantarse me dicen donde están sus padres-dije- por mientras quiero un taco de al pastor

Justo cuando iban a darme mi jugoso, suculento, cubierto por guacamole, cilantro, gotitas de limón, en su punto llegaron los carros con los padres (y hermanas) de los mocosos que se acabaron la mitad de lo que se había traído para el viaje. Los "señores" (léase Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake, Harry, Ron y Scor) bajaron cargados de bolsas de tiendas, especialmente Victoria's Secret. Empezó a salir un griterío de mi autobús, todos lo miraron como si de un bicho se tratara (o mejor dicho Mike Newton)

-Hola, soy la que va a ser la conductora de su "concurso" y toda la gente, menos el taquero, van a hacer el publico. Mi nombre profesional es Chillis Yayita-Me presente lo menos nerviosa posible, pero lamentablemente falle, y por mucho. No es mi culpa que los chicos sean tan guapos, todos, incluso Scor-Supongo que ustedes son los Cullen, es señor Black los Potter, los Weasley y el Señor Malfoy, que los que están acabándose mi comida son sus hijos James y Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Reneesme "Nessie" Cullen y el ahijado de Harry, Ted Lupin

-Co-como supi-piste sobre noso-otros -Empezaron a tartamudear. Obviamente no le iba de decir que eran seres inventados y que yo soy una autora gastándome las neuronas en ellos ¿Verdad?

-Yo leo el pasado-Dije con una voz mística- Por Quetzalcóatl, dejen en paz al pobre taquero, que si porque ya se acabaron la carne no significa que tengan que matarlo-Dije al ver que Nessie se subió al puestito de tacos y empezó a buscar algo.

-¿Cómo puedes leer el pasado?-Pregunto Alice

-Je, je pues la verdad se podría decir que es un don con el que nací, así como también hay nahuales por allá en México

-¿Nahuales?- preguntaron todos

-Los aztecas creían que cada persona, al momento de nacer, tiene ya el espíritu de un animal, que se encarga de protegerlo y guiarlo. Estos espíritus, llamados nahuales, usualmente se manifiestan sólo como una imagen que aconseja en sueños, o con cierta afinidad al animal que nos tomó como protegidos. También se atribuye a los dioses de las culturas maya, azteca y tolteca, entre otras, la facultad de tomar la forma de un animal (nahual) para interactuar con los humanos. Normalmente cada dios tomaba una forma o dos, por ejemplo, el nahual de Tezcatlipoca era el jaguar, aunque usaba indistintamente la forma de coyote, y la de Huitzilopochtli era un colibrí.-Explique pero todos me vieron con cara ¿WTF?-saben que, olvídenlo. Volviendo a cosas más interesantes ¿Cuándo va a ser el mentado concurso? ya que el público y su abuelita les va a empezar a dar claustrofobia ahí dentro.

-Dentro de una hora, haremos que los chicos armen la tarima, espero que sean buenos en eso-Contesto Rosalie

-Que no se les olvide leer el manual ANTES de empezar a armarlos-Dije antes de agarrar mi taco (que milagrosamente sobrevivió) y me metí al autobús

-¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que son hermosos de cerca?-Dijo ALLEXX_MASEN_CULLEN asfixiándome con un abrazo

-Chicas-se escucho un carraspeo lejano-ah, y Carlos y el taquero, relájense, en una hora podrán verlos y oírlos cantar

-¿Y las chicas?-pregunto Carlos, un chico moreno estatura promedio y buena dentadura, a este chico le pague/amenacé para que viniera con las chicas

-Hermosas como siempre

-Con eso me vasto

-Chitón, Charlie Brown-Apodo que le quedo por su nombre y porque a los 10 años "misteriosamente" apareció en la escuela todo pintado de color café

UNA HORA DESPUES

-Hola y bienvenidos al debut y despedida de este maravilloso concurso de canto-Empecé a decir cuando una luz me cubrió cuando subí la precaria tarima que se construyo a base de fuerza vampírica bruta, y magia por la falta de la lectura del manual- los que cantaran esta tarde serán AAAHHH-Alguien cofEmmettcof dejo una tabla suelta y me fui de bruces al suelo-No se rían o no hay paga-Le grite al publico que se retorcía de risa-Gracias, volviendo, lo que se cantara hoy serán solos. Pero antes voy a presentar nuestros queridos jueces.

-Convertido cuando perseguía vampiros en su juventud, estudioso y uno de los primeros en revolucionar el hábito del buen comer vampírico, paso unas décadas con los Volturi antes de formar a su grandiosa familia. Un gran aplauso a CARLISLE CULLEN- Presente lo mejor posible, todas rompieron en gritos como "Carlisle te amo", "Quiero ser parte de tu familia" y "Cúrame mis heridas"

-Convertida después de ser rescatada de la morgue después de que se lanzara de un acantilado, tiene el corazón más maternal, cariñoso y justo del mundo tanto vampírico como humano, ella es un modelo a seguir para todas las madres, está casada con Carlisle. Ella es ESME CULLEN-mas gritos como "Adóptame", "Mi madre te idolatra" y "Mi padre te desea" el ultimo está bien cochino

-Hijo de merodeador, estaba muy bueno, por cierto, único sobreviviente dos veces de la Maldición Asesina, a los once protegió a la Piedra Filosofal, a los doce venció a un Basilisco, a los trece ayudo a Remus Lupin y a su padrino, Sirius Black, (los cuales, como todo merodeador estaban muy buenos) a encontrar al traidor Peter Pettigrew (o como se escriba), a los catorce gano el Torneo de los Tres Magos y fue testigo del "renacimiento de Voldy", a los quince se reveló en contra del ministerio que quería "apoderarse" de Hogwarts formando el Ejercito de Dumbledore, irrumpió en el Ministerio, específicamente en el departamento de misterios, sala de profecías, y en la sala del arco de la muerte, creo, e informo a la Inglaterra Mágica del retorno de Voldy, a los dieciséis empezó la búsqueda de horrocruxes, fue uno de los pocos testigos del asesinato de Dumbledore, y lucho en la primera guerra de Hogwarts, a los diecisiete era prófugo de la justicia comandada por Voldy, aunque destruyo solo un horrocrux a los doce, el diario de Tom Rydlle, logro irrumpir en el ministerio por segunda vez, se libro de Voldy en el Valle de Godric, después de ser capturado en la mansión de los Malfoy librero a los que estaban capturados ahí y salió casi ileso de la mansión, logro romper toda la seguridad de Gringotts fugando montado en un dragón ciego, y lucho en la segunda batalla de Hogwarts, y venció a Voldy convirtiéndose en el Amo de la Muerte al tener las tres reliquias de la muerte. El es el Niño Que Sobrevivió, Harry pipi en el Pote, el cuarto concursante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, líder y fundador del ED, el Elegido, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, el cara rajada. Aplausos para HARRY JAMES POTTER- Solo gritos histéricos de los cuales no se entendían nada pero contenían obscenidades

-Weasley, mejor amigo de Harry desde que se conocieron en el expreso, ayudo a Harry en sus aventuras ya mencionadas, las cuales no voy a recitar de nuevo, el tuvo el derecho de destruir el horrocrux del escalpelo de Slytherin, es auror y encargado de Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade. Un gran aplauso para RONALD WEASLEY-no aplaudieron tanto como con Harry pero de todos modos

-Esposa de Ron, sabelotodo, también ayudo a Harry y Ron en sus aventuras. Ellos tres formaron el "Trío de Oro", ella tuvo el derecho de destruir el horrocrux de la copa de Hufflepuff, es funcionaria Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Aplausos a HERMIONE GRANGER-Hubo menos aplausos que los de Ron

-Esposa de Harry, a los once años estuvo ¾ del año escolar poseída por el recuerdo de Tom Rydlle, ella ayudo a Harry a irrumpir en el Ministerio cuando este tenía quince, y a los dieciséis ella lucho en la segunda guerra de Hogwarts. Era jugadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead y ahora es corresponsal de Quidditch en El Profeta. Aplausos para GINERVA WEASLEY-Aplausos al mismo nivel que los de Hermione

-Por petición del publico se ha decidido que habrá otra juez que será-dije con el tono más misterioso posible-redobles por favor-Emmett empezó a hacer los redobles con su estomago- LUNATICA55 o mejor dicho CYNTIA-En eso una chica de 14 años salió (a duras penas) de la manada de publico

-Gracias, gracias a todas y a Charlie Brown por elegirme para ser juez en este épico evento-Dijo antes de sentarse entre Harry y Ron.

-Ahora si démosle un fuete aplauso a las chicas: ROSALIE HALE, ALICE CULLEN, BELLA SWAN, NESSIE CULLEN, ROSE WEASLEY, LILY POTTER Y AZUCENA DURSLEY-las presente mientras entraban. Bella, Nessie y Azucena no tuvieron demasiados aplausos- Seguidas por los chicos: EMMETT CULLEN, JASPER HALE, EDWARD CULLEN, JACOB BLACK, TED LUPIN (Tonks estará orgullosa de cómo te pusiste, guapo), JAMES POTTER (estas igualito a tu abuelo), ALBUS POTTER (no tienes nada que envidiarle a tu padre), SCORPIUS MALFOY Y HUGO WEASLEY.-Aquí TODAS hicimos gritos y volaron bras, pantis, tangas, peluches y demás. También los devoramos con la vista-AHHH-Alguien carraspea a lo lejos- ¿Ehm? O si, volviendo hoy se va a cantar solos, la primera participante será AZUCENA, por favor que pase a la tarima, y ten cuidado con-intente prevenirla de una hilera de clavos a medio clavar con la que se cayó- los clavos. Ella nos cantara "Toma mi Mano" de Belanova

Azucena hizo aparecer un piano de cola blanco, usaba un vestido verde olivo strapless a la altura de la rodilla, con una cinta morada debajo de los pechos que se amarraba en un moño en la espalda. Se sentó en el banquillo y se puso a tocar.

_Toma mi mano  
ya todo estará bien  
no debes llorar_

Sé que es difícil  
pero yo estaré aquí  
no te sientas solo

Si todo está mal  
y no puedes mas  
puedes buscarme

Sé que tú en mi lugar  
lo harías también  
sin pensarlo

Sé que duele caer  
y hoy estoy aquí para ti  
como ayer como hoy  
sabes que puedes buscarme

Se lo que sientes  
y aunque parezca así  
no es el final

Esto no es fácil  
pero yo estaré aquí  
no te sientas solo

Sé que tú en mi lugar  
lo harías también  
sin pensarlo

Sé que duele caer  
y hoy estoy aquí para ti  
como ayer como hoy  
sabes que puedes buscarme

-Hermoso, Azucena aquí los jueces no dirán nada por tu desempeño en la presentación y no mostraran tu calificación pero yo la sabré, así que nada de preguntas,-aclare mirando a todos-nada de vistazos en las mentes y en el futuro.-dije mirando exclusivamente a Alice y Edward-y nada de magia-dije mirando a los merodeadores.- Cyntia se paro y me dio un papelito con un 95 garabateado debajo del nombre de Azucena.-Perfecto, ahora el siguiente HUGO WEASLEY que cantara "Cuando seas Grande" de Miguel Mateos

Apareció con unos jeans deslavados, converse negros y una camiseta roja. Me "casi" arrebato el micrófono

_Soy un chico de la calle  
camino a la ciudad con mi guitarra  
sin molestar a nadie  
voy cortando cadenas  
estoy creciendo contra la miseria  
de alguna que otra pena_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
_¿_Estrella de rock -n- roll presidente de la nación?  
_¿_Nene que vas hacer cuando alguien apriete el botón?_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
_¿_Estrella de rock -n- roll presidente de la nación?  
_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando alguien apriete el botón?  
_

Pero pierdo el control  
llego a casa y escucho su voz  
Siempre la misma canción

Estoy casi condenado  
Ante el éxito para no ser un perro fracasado  
Así, así, así, así yo te enseñado  
Generaciones tras generaciones  
marchan a mi lado  
solo quiero jugar  
Soy el sueño de mama y papa  
No les puedo fallar

¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
_¿_Estrella de rock -n- roll presidente de la nación?  
_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando alguien apriete el botón?_

_  
_¿_Nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
Woah, woah, woah_¿_Nene, nene que vas hacer cuando seas grande?  
(cuando seas grande)_

-Bárbaro, Hugo puedes ir a retomar tu asiento-dije antes de que desapareciera de un lado mío, Cyntia me dio un papelito con un 98.-Ahora viene LILY POTTER que nos cantara "A quien le importa" de Thalía

Apareció Lily con un vestido rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y traía unos stilletos rojos

_La gente me señala  
Me apunta con el dedo  
Susurra a mis espaldas  
Y a mí me importa un bledo  
_¿_Que mas de da?  
Si soy distinta a ellos  
No soy de nadie no tengo dueño_¿_Porque será?  
Yo no tengo la culpa  
Mis circunstancias les insultan_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré  
Nunca cambiare_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré  
Nunca cambiare_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré  
Nunca cambiare_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así y así seguiré_

Yo sé que me critican  
Me consta que me odian  
La envidia les corroe  
Mi vida les agobia

Mi destino es el que yo  
Decido el que yo  
Elijo para mi

Quizá la culpa es mía  
Por no seguir la norma  
Ya es demasiado tarde  
Para cambiar ahora  
Me mantendré firme en mis convicciones  
Reforzare mis posiciones

Mi destino es el que yo  
Decido el que yo  
Elijo para mí

_Nunca cambiare_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré  
Nunca cambiare_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
_¿_A quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
Yo soy así, y así seguiré  
Nunca cambiare_

Yo soy así y así seguiré

-Te salió igualito,-en eso sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro-¿Quién toca peta? AAAHHH ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Lupe!

-Que no me llames Lupe-Dijo una muchacha de pelo negro, rizo hasta la cintura en fundada en unos jeans y una camiseta gris- y ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a Forks?

-Que haya llamado para invitarte pero no contestabas y que no cheques tu correo de voz no es mi culpa

¿Qué?-dijo sacando su celular y luego de oír los 10 mensajes de voz que deje se puso roja-Oopsi Daisy, lo siento

-Volviendo, las calificaciones-La pobre de Cyntia volvió a pararse aunque se esté echando un taco de ojo con Harry y Ron a cada lado de ella, la verdad la envidio. El papel rezaba un 97.-Al parecer los jueces están muy benevolentes. Por ahora. El próximo para la horca, digo para cantar es SCORPIUS MALFOY que nos cantara "Con todos menos conmigo" de Timbiriche.

El rubio apareció con unos jeans azul marino, camisa de botones negra sin mangas y todo despeinado. El sí tuvo la cortesía de esperar a que le entregara el micrófono.

_Te gusta ir con unos y con otros  
Y pasas de mí, te olvidas de mí,  
Te la armas bien  
Con todos menos conmigo_

Tus ojos son  
Dos verdes bofetadas  
Si los miro yo  
Me gritan que no  
Y andas por ahí  
Con todos menos conmigo

Te gusta reír delante de mí,  
Sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz  
Y pierdes el control  
Con todos menos conmigo  
He llegado a pensar más de una vez  
Que burlarte de mí te produce placer  
Y buscas el amor  
Con todos menos conmigo  
Pero yo sé que dentro de ti  
Esa clase de amor no echa raíz  
Y te sale mal con todos menos conmigo

No me llames jamás ni por error,  
No te pongas así que llorar no te va  
Vuelve a tu soledad  
Con todos menos conmigo.

-Yo no tengo favoritismos…-empecé a decir

-A, ¿no? ¿Y que paso con lo que opinabas de los Chicos Cullen y los Merodeadores?-Me puse roja y empecé a tartamudear- si, CERO favoritismos, una imagen vale más que mil palabras-Me echo en basa Lupita

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú opinas lo mismo que yo al respecto. Volviendo antes de que ESTA me interrumpiera iba a decir que esta rola me encanta. Scor, puedes volver a tu asiento. Y para evitar que Cyntia de el ranazo de tanto ir y venir por lo de las calificaciones LUPE-En eso se oye un "que no me llames Lupe"- las recogerá Y NO se vale espiar.-agregar un "Ah" de Lupe que creo que no es necesario. Cuando vino leí el papelito (el cual su garantía de frescura estaba violada así que Lupe ya lo leyó) decía que la calificación era un 92. –Creo que nos iremos a unos cortes comerciales.-Me baje/caí de la tarima mal instalada. _Malditos hombres que no leen manuales y arman todo a lo bestia._

-Hey, no te quejes, ¿porque no lo intentas tu?-Me grito Edward con su sexy aterciopelada voz (lo siento no lo pude evitar)

-Lo haría, pero yo no fui contratada para eso-dije- Voy por una gringa, si me disculpan EL TAQUERO YA TIENE COMIDA, TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN FAVOR DE HACER UNA LINEA DETRÁS DE MI PARA PODER ORDENAR. MUCHAS GRACIAS, SE LES AGRADECE.-Dije al ver la fila que se formo (encabezada por Nessie y los merodeadores II)-AHORA, SIGANME LOS BUENOS.- Una turba furiosa (y hambrienta) salió de la casa hacia donde estaba el microbús y el puesto de tacos (YAY tacos). Yo estaba sentada en una mesa con Lupita y otras cuatro chicas (El burro por delante cofLupitacof).

-Oye, estaba pensando, ¿Y si tomamos "prestadas" unas prendas de los chicos?-Pregunto ALLEXX_MASEN_CULLEN

-Yo me animo-dijo Lupe

-Espérense, no olviden a Alice, si lo decidimos ahora ella lo verá venir y se pierde. También hay que tener cuidado con Eddie- De lejos se oye un "QUE NO ME LLAMEN EDDIE, CON UN CARAJO"-pero para eso solo hay que pensar memadas.

-Sí, no había pensado en ello. Pero pido prenda de los merodeadores o de Harry –Dijo Fran Ktrin Black emocionada

-¿Pero quien irá por las prendas?-pregunte tranquilamente

-Zirta-san-grito andyts

-Yo creo que sería mejor que fuera Lupe.-Comente

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto con cara de enojo

-Porque yo digo, eres mi amiga y te pago por estar aquí. Aparte SE que eres la única que podría hacerlo, eres la mejor actriz que conozco -(en la vida real es PESIMA para mentir [más que Bella, incluso] LUPE no me mates [déjale ese gusto a Ms. Gould] No pregunten. Pero si me preguntan vía review con gusto les aclarare sus dudas [sonó muy Voldy: ¿Quieres que te diga el porqué de tu cicatriz? NO])-por favor- (inserte carita de gato con botas O de Alice, la que usted prefiera)

-De acuerdo. Iré.-Todas gritamos de felicidad. Pero apareció Emmett y unas cuantas (léase Chillis y Lupe) empezamos a babear- H-hola Emmett

-Emmett, ¿Sabías que Lupe va a cantar?-Dijo andyts

-Oh, sí. Hay un bicho, en el nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar-Empezamos a cantar Lupe y yo- Hay un bicho, hay un bicho, hay en bicho, en el nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar.

-Genial chicas, ¿me enseñan la canción?-dijo Emmett. Escuchamos un "NOOOO" a lo lejos pero lo ignoramos

-Sí, te la vamos a enseñar desde el principio.-Dijo Lupe-Chillis, haz los honores

-Inicia con "Hay un hoyo en el fondo de la mar. Hay un hoyo en el fondo de la mar. Hay un hoyo, hay un hoyo. Hay un hoyo en el fondo de la mar."-Dije

-"Hay un palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un palo, hay un palo. Hay un palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar"-Canto Lupe.

-"Hay un hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un hilo, hay un hilo. Hay un hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar."-canto Zirta-san

-"Hay un nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un nudo, hay un nudo. Hay un nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar."-canto andyts

-"Hay un bicho, en el nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un bicho, en el nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar. Hay un bicho, hay un bicho. Hay un bicho, en el nudo, en el hilo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar."- termino Fran Ktrin Black.

-TA-DA- gritamos todas a la vez. Me di cuenta que Emmett escribió la canción e hizo unos diagramas de cómo mover las manos mientras cantas imitando las cosas. Eso me hizo reír. En eso apareció un Edward sin camisa (no pregunten, me estoy echando un taco de ojo) y todas nos callamos y empezamos a crear un lago de baba.-E-Edward, ¿p-por qué-e no t-tienes una c-camisa?-alcancé a preguntar, tenía mi mente en blanco.

-Oye ¿Por qué con el babean los litros y conmigo solo me miran embobadas? Es injusto-dijo Emmett con un puchero, eso hizo que unas cuantas perdieran la cordura. De nuevo. Somos un caso para la araña.

-Porque Nessie lanzo un taco y cayó en mi camisa ¿por? –contesto Edward, pasando olímpicamente de Emmett, mostrándonos su camisa blanca con una manchota naranja, de seguro era un taco al pastor.

-No, por nada. ¿Verdad chicas?-Dije, todas asintieron.-Je, em, ¿Qué haces por aquí, Edward?-soy re tarada lo sé.

-Nada, solo venia por Emmett y de paso callarlo porque esa cancioncita me enerva- Nota mental: no cantar la cancioncita del "Hoyo" enfrente de Edward.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Lupe ¿Vamos a ver si Charlie Brown está haciendo chorradas de las suyas?-Dije

-¿Cómo cuales chorradas?-pregunto Lupe inocentemente

-Como intentar verla la tanga a Rosalie, o coquetear con Nessie, platicar con Bella, insinuarse a Lily o Rose…-para esto Emmett e Edward salieron corriendo para buscar al pobre de Charlie Brown que espero no estuviera haciendo nada de eso.

-NO TE LE ACERQUES A MI HIJA/NIETA/SOBRINA/NOVIA/MEJOR AMIGA-ok. Ahora no dudo que si lo estuvo haciendo. En definitiva todos lo que gritaron al mismo tiempo eran vampiros, Jake y Lily

-Van a acabar con Charlie Brown- canto Fran Ktrin Black.- ¿Puedo estar presente?

-Sí, supongo que no hace daño. PIDO ASIENTO EN PRIMERA FILA-dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la masacre… de una persona. Por un aquelarre de vampiros, un hombre lobo y una bruja de mente retorcida que hace unos dolorosos calzones chinos. Lástima que no hay palomitas.

Cuando llegue a "casi" el ojo del huracán del problema (léase donde estaban los antes mencionados mirando/atacando con la mirada al inútil de Charlie Brown.) le quite el taco a Hugo y me puse a mirar la situación.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-me pregunto Charlie Brown desesperado en cuanto me vio-para algo me trajiste. Espero que no fuera para esto.

-Claro que no. Cito "necesito que vengas para apoyar a unas diosas en su concurso de canto. Te voy a pagar. Nada de coqueteos ya que los dioses de sus esposos son muy celosos. Solo hay dos que son solteras, pero son resguardadas por sus hermanos. Así que si intentas coquetearles necesitaras mucha suerte." Fin de la cita. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, ya entendí. De todos modos, Nessie estas preciosa. -piropeo el baboso de Charlie Brown.

-Serás baboso, mientras sigas piropeando no vamos a encontrar rastro tuyo.-Le grite el ver que Jake temblaba de rabia. La verdad no tenía nada que hacer en este problemón más que rezarle la Tezcatlipoca para librarme de esta. De repente sentí algo que cambiaba en mi (me hicieron daño los tacos. MENTIRA) y todos lanzaron ruidos de exclamación "AAAAHHH" –Genial, lo que faltaba. Me volví a transformar en tigre.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Charlie.

-Soy un nahual-dije lo más tranquila, me imagino lo traumados que estarán al ver un tigre hablar-El chaman de la isla de Mexcaltitlan, el cual también era nahual me paso este "don" o "poder".

-Entonces no eres animaga, ni de los de la misma especie de los de La Push-Pregunto Harry. Yo negué con la cabeza-Curioso, pero ¿es el único animal en el que te puedes convertir?-volví a negar

-Oh, por Dios, es hermosísima-dijo Alice justo antes de cambiar mi forma a la de un Quetzal.

-¿Qué ave eres?-pregunto Albus

-Soy un Quetzal, normalmente soy de cuerpo pequeño pero las plumas de mi cola miden hasta casi los tres metros de largo. Está en peligro de extinción ya que es buscado por sus finas plumas. A mí me encanta el color verde de las plumas. Es tan brillante, como los orbes verdes de Harry, Albus, o los que tenían Edward y Lily, o el de las palmeras o las esmeraldas. Simplemente indescriptible.-Dije aislada en mi mundo de color verde, no el verde deprimente de Forks, sino el de la selva tropical.- ¿Podrían dejar de mirarme? Yo no soy el único bicho raro de aquí. Tenemos magos, brujas, un licántropo, un aquelarre de vampiros vegetarianos y a un mitad vampiro Y ME MIRAN COMO SI FUERA MIKE NEWTON, pero yo soy más bonita que este re tarado mental y su hijo.-Me transforme de nuevo en tigre-Así es más cómodo. Pregunta: ¿Continuaremos con el programa?

-No hasta que nos muestres mas sobre tu condición-Dijo Carlisle curioso.

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán- A lo lejos Alice y Edward se reían como maniáticos

**O.M.G. PERDIMOS A ALICE Y EDWARD. HOUSTON TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA**

**¿Lupe conseguirá las prendas? **

**¿Asustare a los maguitos con mi "don"? **

**¿El taquero sobrevivirá después de los tantos pedidos de Nessie?**

**¿ME PAGARAN LOS SUFICIENTE PARA PAGARLE AL TAQUERO, AL PUBLICO Y PARA COMPRARME UN VOLVO? **

**¿CUALES SERAN LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTARAN EL RESTO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES DURANTE LA RONDA DE SOLOS?**

**Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de (redobles) "CHAT ENTRE MAGOS Y VAMPIROS" (agregue musiquita de fondo)**

**¿REVIEW? ¿Saben que dejar review aumenta tus calificaciones? (esto lo escribió al re tarada de Lupe)**

**Besotes (me salió lo romántico [mendigo día de San Valentín(aunque todavia no sea)])**

**CHILLIS**


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Antes que nada, los siento por no haber actualizado antes... de veras. Esque tengo los examenes finales, si no los paso no podre ir a High School. Estoy aterrada. Pero ya ni modo aqui les regalo el capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Lupita POV

Después de oír el grito y al ver como Chillis salía corriendo pensé que sería buena idea de ir ahorita por la ropa.

-Zirta-san ¿me acompañas a conseguir la ropa?-dije lo mas quedo posible

-Claro. Aprovechemos que todos están distraídos-acepto Zirta-san.

Nos paramos y entramos a la casa. En el primer piso había un buen de cuartos. En el primero que entramos estaba decorado en tonos claros, había dos gigantescos libreros, llenos de libros, recuerdos y fotos. Había fotos de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Edward tocando el piano. Bella ganándole a Emmett en Vencidas. Nessie de unos 5 años montada en Jake-lobo y demás.

-Creo que es el cuarto de Esme-pensé en voz alta.-y Carlisle-recordé.

-Sí, ¡oye!, abre el closet para sacar unas prendas del doctorcito

-De acuerdo- Me dirigí hacia el closet, el cual era gigante, se nota que Alice tenía algo que ver con los montones de ropa que había.-Pásame una bolsa- Zirta-san me la dio y me puse a meter unas cuantas camisas Y batas de hospital. Luego puse un cartón para separar la ropa.

-Muy bien. Ahora hacia el siguiente cuarto-dije apuntando con mi brazo extendido hacia la nada ¿o era el todo? Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a la siguiente.

Al abrir el cuarto era un chiquero, que la verdad no tengo palabras para describirlo. Había envoltorios de chocolates, calzones, camisas, latas, hojas de papel, plumas, en fin todo lo que hay en una habitación de un chico adolecente. Pero lo más curioso fue ver las cuatro camas.

-Es el cuarto de los Merodeadores Jr.-Dije- Al menos, el de los chicos. Mira, ahí están sus ropas-dije señalando a unos bultos de ropa con carteles que rezaban "ropa de (poner nombre de Merodeador Jr. Aquí)"

-Sí, incluso hay de Scor-dijo Zirta-san – andyts se va a poner contentísima con las playeras de Scor ¿Con unas diez bastaran?

-No, ni con la tienda llena de artículos de los Malfoy, que YA tiene, basta. Pero no hace daño unas cuantas más.-Dije mientras me encontré con unos bóxers rojos con snitchs doradas

-¿Cuánto a que esos bóxers es de uno de los Potter?

-Yo no apuesto, pero esto es un buen chantaje. Ya me los imagino. Estos bóxers colgados en el asta de bandera que hay en el parquecito de Forks. Estos me los quedo-dije riéndome maléficamente, a la cual se me unió Zirta-san

Salimos rápidamente de ahí y nos dirigimos al microbús a dejar las bolsas que traíamos. La pelotonera alrededor de Chillis no se esparcía. Todavía teníamos tiempo, y seguimos con las últimas dos habitaciones de la planta baja.

En la primera que abrimos había una cama matrimonial, bien tendida y dos baúles con las siglas "H.P." y "G.P."

-Es el cuarto de Harry-Dije anonadada- Abre el baúl

Zirta-san forcejeó con el cerrojo-No puedo

-A ver, déjame intentarlo al "Mexican Style"-Dije antes de patearlo, se abrió sin ningún problema- TA-DA

-Pásame unas camisas-dijo Zirta-san mientras abría una bolsa de plástico, le arroje todas las que había.

Salimos de la habitación, todavía había bulla en el patio. Y nos dirigimos a la ultima puerta, la cual, obviamente era la del matrimonio Weasley. Al entrar era igualita a la de Harry y repetimos la misma operación con el baúl. Regresamos al microbús, aventamos las bolsas y nos dirigimos al segundo piso.

Abrimos unas cuantas habitaciones. Encontramos una sala de "entretenimiento", la oficina de Carlisle, otra sala de estar y una habitación pintada de amarillo patito, posters de la guerra civil que usualmente hay en los salones de clases, TRES tocadores LLENOS de maquillaje, una pared consistía de unas grandes puertas, las cuales abrí y me encontré con TONELADAS DE ROPA PARA MUJER Y MEDIA TONELADA DE HOMBRE. Era el cuarto de Alice y Jasper. Sacamos de todo un poco del 1/100 del closet (el cual era de Jasper) el cual se redujo a 1/1000 del closet

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia el otro cuarto. Yo todavía no salía de la sorpresa del cuarto de Alice cuando Zirta-san abrió la última puerta del pasillo. Parecía un estudio de Ballet, o de un modisto ya que había muchos espejos. También había osos de peluche, tocador, un buro con un cajón semi-abierto con una caja de aspecto dudoso con el signo de masculino (ya saben es del circulo con la flecha apuntando para arriba), el cual no me anime a investigar. Abrimos un cajón de la cómoda que había ahí y saque UN MAMELUCO TALLA XXXXXXXXXL DE WINNIE POOH. Nos orinábamos de la risa. Nos dolieron las costillas y bajamos unos cuantos gramos con unas carcajadas. (N/A: ¿Sabían que quemas calorías [y por consiguiente grasa y bajas de peso] mientras te ríes? WOW cada día aprendes algo nuevo), abrí otro cajón y vimos látigos y lencería MUY provocativa (de Rosalie). A las mil encontré unas cuantas camisas (10-20 camisas para ser exactas). Salimos y subimos rápidamente hasta el tercer piso.

Estábamos que gritábamos al acercarnos al cuarto de Edward. Ahí estaba todo: los discos, el sillón Y la cama, el gran ventanal, una HDTV de 40 pulgadas, un estero finísimo, y dos puertas. Las dos abrimos las puertas. Yo abrí la del baño. No había nada en especial. En cambio, el closet estaba lleno de ropa de mujer (Bella, supongo) y hasta allá el fondo estaba la ropa de Edward. A él le dejamos sin ropa, nos llevamos hasta los calcetines. Salimos al pasillo y nos encontramos con una puerta, la curiosidad mato al gato, así que la abrimos, y nos encontramos con otra habitación, supusimos que era el cuarto de Nessie, pero lo que más nos llamo la atención fue una caja con un letrero que rezaba "Ropa de repuesto de Jake". Sin ningún remordimiento la abrimos y la vaciamos completita. Salimos bajando las escaleras, cruzamos la sala y el puesto de tacos hasta llegar al autobús y aventar las últimas bolsas de ropa. Aproveche para echarme un taco de asada.

Cuando nos acercamos a la bola de gente que había a la entrada vi a un hermoso tigre que dijo - Ya lo verán, ya lo verán-yo di un grito

Chillis POV (o autora POV)

En cuanto Alice y Edward empezaron a reír escuche un grito y sentí unos brazos me rodearon

-Chillis, me hubieras dicho que te transformarías, sabes que me ENCANTA que te transformes-la poseedora de esa voz era Lupe-por cierto ya está todo listo-me susurro.

-Pero a mí no, siempre me pides que me transforme en animales muy difíciles, como… un búho- me transforme en un búho negro con ojos verdes y me pose en el hombro de Albus, el cual se puso nervioso.- o en un zorro- me convertí en un zorro de pelaje rojizo y ojos marrones, me senté a un lado de un Hugo tenso y con las orejas coloradas- o caballo-ahora era un caballo árabe, de pelaje azabache, ojos avellana, le golpee la cabeza a James, el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona- también puedo ser una réplica de… Canuto-cambie a un perro negro- o Cornamenta-ahora era un ciervo marrón y ojos avellana, a Harry, James, Albus y Lily se les fueron los colores de la cara-oh, también en un lobo-me convertí en uno con ojos ámbar, y la aullé a Ted, el cual sonrió una milésima de segundo-y a un Quileute-solo aumente mi tamaño, los ojos a negro y el pelaje de grisáceo a rojizo.- o en un tierno oso- me convertí en un oso pardo

-Oh, Rosalie mira un oso en nuestra sala ¿Me lo puedo comer?-Grito Emmett como niño chiquito.

-Emmett, no es un oso-replico esta con una sonrisa

-¿No lo es?-pregunto Emmett sorprendido

-No, es la conductora transformada en oso

-Oh, en ese caso ¿Cuándo vayamos de caza puedo conseguir dos osos?-dijo Emmett con un pucherito, las chicas lanzamos un suspiro

-Los que tú quieras, Emmy-Pooh-Contesto Rosalie

-Volviendo, en un puma-Edward se relamió los labios, Bella lo reprendió, me convertí en una pantera-Miren, soy la pantera rosa… -mire el pelaje-con pintura negra encima. Y mi favorito, en un Basset Hound- el perro de caza con los ojitos tristones y las IMENSAS orejas

-AH-suspiro general

-Mira su carita tristona-dijo alguien, yo bostece

-Que tierna-dijo otra persona.

-¿A que (bostezo) hora seguimos (bostezo) con el concurso?-Se me olvido que esta raza de perro es muy floja.-Ya les mostré (bostezo) lo que puedo (bostezo) hacer.- Me volví a convertir en tigre-Mejor.

-Trato, es trato. Además yo ya quiero cantar-Dijo Alice revoloteando por todos lados

-Todos a sus posiciones. Esta es la primera llamada… primera-dije, todo el público se fue a sentar- Esta es la segunda llamada… segunda- dije después de unos minutos, los jueces se fueron a sentar… Harry y Ron tenían una discusión con Cyntia sobre sortilegios Weasley y sus peripecias cuando estaban en la escuela mientras ella era fulminada con la mirada de las esposas de estos. Carlisle y Esme se reían de la situación. Los participantes corrieron o aparecieron en sus lugares-Tercera llamada…tercera ¡Comenzamos! –Empezó a sonar una musiquita de fondo al estilo "La Academia"- ¡Estamos de regreso! Si, se nota que me extrañaron- las chicas me abuchearon- Yo también las quiero. Ahora si… El próximo para la cruciatus… digo para cantar es-miro en el papelito- Rose Weasley. Que nos cantara Esta Es Mi Vida de Jesse & Joy.

Apareció con unos jeans leggings negros, un blusón verde con un cinto negro y unos Converse verdes, traía su pelo suelto, Lupe le dio el micrófono, yo seguía siendo tigre, le deseamos suerte y nos murmuro un casi inaudible "gracias".

_No tengo dinero ni manejo un Súper Benz  
no soy Michael Jackson y no tengo un propio jet  
no soy gran cantante pero expreso mi sentir  
no se mucho de arte pero canto tan feliz_

no entiendo de política soy fan del rock & roll  
se que me critican por ser como yo soy  
no vivo en el mañana yo vivo el día de hoy  
que digan lo que quieran yo soy como yo soy

si, esta es mi vida  
si, y así la viviré  
si, esta es mi vida  
si, y así me moriré

no creo en religiones pero creo en el amor  
no creo en los marcianos pero creo que existe un dios  
me encanta el chocolate tengo alergia al camarón  
no traigo acompañante y no me afecta el corazón

si, esta es mi vida  
si, y así la viviré  
si, esta es mi vida  
si, y así me moriré

-Bravo, bravo, esa es mi hija-gritaba Ron a los cuatro vientos, a Rose se le pusieron las orejas rojas, Lupe vino con las calificaciones, "Intente evitar que Ron alterara la calificación pero no pude: 99"-Con razón Lupe venia desternillada de risa-comente y Cyntia empezó a reír.- Después de las bromas y esa magnífica actuación. Pero es momento de ver sufrir a un chico. Que será… ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER WEASLEY

-NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE COMPLETO… ME CONFORMO CON ALBUS POTTER-Me grito. Yo le rugí y titubeo

-No que muy Gryffindor-bromee- le tienes miedo a una chica

-Pero esa chica es tigre-comento Lupe

-¿De qué lado estas, LUPE?-pregunte

-Del tuyo, tita, del tuyo-tartamudeo

-Que bueno… ALBUS POTTER (¿contento?) nos cantara- checo el papelito (el cual tenía dibujitos muy raros [hechos por Lupe, de seguro]) - Va Para Ti, de Camila. Lupe, dale el micrófono.

-Gracias-dijo Albus en cuanto toco el micrófono- Esta canción se la dedico a Joanne, el amor de mi vida… Dios eso me salió cursi. Bueno para mi chica, Joanne.

_Termino, lo que no había empezado  
me miro, me dijo es demasiado  
me olvido, tengo mala suerte  
es que en el arte de perderte he ganado_

Como voy a saber si era ella  
como saber si era para mí  
solo un segundo tardo para dejar su huella  
no me dejaste ir yo no quiero dejarla ir no, no.

Esta canción esta canción  
muñeca va para ti, va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste no, no, no.  
Esta canción esta canción  
muñeca va para ti, va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste, me dejaste.

Decidió, que ella decidía  
sin pensar, de cuanto me dolía  
y no sé como llegue a quererle  
supe el momento de conocer lo que pasaría.

Como voy a saber si era ella  
como saber si era para mí  
solo un segundo tardo para dejar su huella  
no me dejaste ir yo no quiero dejarla ir no.

Esta canción esta canción  
muñeca va para ti,  
va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste no, no, no.

Esta canción esta canción  
muñeca va para ti,  
va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste no, no, no.

Esta canción muñeca  
va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste, no.  
Esta canción muñeca  
va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste, no.  
Esta canción esta canción  
muñeca va para ti,  
va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste no, no, no.  
Esta canción esta canción  
muñeca va para ti, va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste, me dejaste

-Ese es mi nene-grito Ginny. Harry, James, Albus y Lily no hallaban en cual hoyo meterse, Lupe me dio la calificación: un 97. Había un griterío por medio del público, eso era una buena señal… por ahora.

-La próxima para la cámara de gas… digo para su presentación, si eso, es RENEESME "NESSIE" MASEN CULLEN SWAN. Nessie en un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente. Tengo una duda ¿Podrías convertirte en vampiro?

-Es es una buena pregunta… y la respuesta es que puede ser probable, un vampiro es un ser humano, de cierto modo, a lo mejor es posible… pero no lo intentare. Volviendo al tema, Nessie nos cantara Corro, Vuelo, Me Acelero, de Timbiriche. Lupe, el micrófono.

_Hoy me despierto sin que suene el reloj. El sobresalto que me da la emoción  
¿Acaso estreno un nuevo corazón?  
Para ti para mí para dos…_

Dejo la cama con un salto veloz  
Enciendo el radio para oír el rock  
Y me preparo para irte a buscar un café, unos jeans nada mas...

Corro, vuelo me acelero  
Para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)  
Corro para estar junto a ti (junto a ti)

Corro, vuelo me acelero  
Para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)  
Corro para estar junto a ti

Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor  
Por que mi rumbo toma dirección  
Apareciste y mi vida cambio  
Para ti para mí para dos......

Y vuelvo a verte con la misma emoción  
Contigo late fuerte mi corazón  
No me despierten si es un sueño de amor  
Déjame que dormir es mejor...

Corro, vuelo me acelero  
Para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)  
Corro para estar junto a ti (junto a ti)

Corro, vuelo me acelero para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)  
Corro para estar junto a ti

Va amaneciendo  
Me despierta el reloj  
Para decir que el sueño termino...  
Y que el colegio esperándome esta (uhhaaa)  
Sin tu amor en la cruel realidad...

Corro, vuelo me acelero  
Para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor  
Corro para estar junto a ti (junto a ti)

Corro, vuelo me acelero  
Para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor (fuego del amor)

-Bravo, bravísimo-Gritaban Jake y Edward. La calificación: 98. Todo el público estaba callado ¿Me pregunto porque?

-AHORA SI, LA REENCARNACION DE JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BLACK CANTARA ANTE NOSOTRAS- gritos y demás volaron- Y NOS CANTARA… ¡EL REY, DE JOSE ALFREDO JIMENEZ, VERSION MANA!!!!!!

-GRACIAS QUERIDO PUBLICO, solo quería decirles que cada una de ustedes están muy guapas esta noche, si quieren una cita con este bombón dejen su número en el jarrón de allá en la entrada y esperen mi llamada. BESOS A TODAS-Dijo James con su propio micrófono.

_Yo sé bien que estoy afuera  
pero el día que yo me muera  
se que tendrás que llorar_

_  
Dirás que no me quisiste  
pero vas a estar muy triste  
y as__í__ te vas a quedar_

Con dinero y sin dinero  
hago siempre lo que quiero  
y mi palabra es la ley

_  
No tengo trono ni reina  
ni nadie que me comprenda  
pero sigo siendo el rey__ño__ que mi destino  
era rodar y rodar_

me ense

_  
Después me dijo un arriero  
que no hay que llegar primero  
pero hay que saber llegar_

Con dinero y sin dinero  
hago siempre lo que quiero  
y mi palabra es la ley

_  
No tengo trono ni reina  
ni nadie que me comprenda  
pero sigo siendo el rey_

Calificación: 100. Aquí hubo mano negra… y las sospechosas son: Cyntia, Lupe y Ginny. Yo me inclino entre la primera y la última.

-La siguiente en cantar será… Bella Swan-una que otra persona aplaudió. Todo estaba calladísimo. Me dio pena ajena, pero ya ni modo- Y nos cantara El Tiempo De Ti de Playa Limbo

_Es fácil decir  
te voy a extrañar  
se siente morir  
no puedo engañar  
a un corazón  
que supo amar  
con otra razón  
aparte de dar_

No siento tu voz  
no escucho tu hablar  
presiento que dos  
es un número impar

No puedo seguir  
sin tu respirar  
entiende que yo  
solo quiero llegar

No puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
que llenen el tiempo de ti  
no quiero volar  
sin que extiendas tus brazos  
y sientas la brisa en tu rostro  
y te mojes de mi

Es fácil decir  
mañana vendré  
no puedo fingir  
que voy a estar bien  
no puedo seguir  
sin tu respirar  
entiende que yo  
solo quiero llegar

No puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
que llenen el tiempo de ti  
no quiero volar  
sin que extiendas tus brazos  
y sientas la brisa en tu rostro  
y te mojes de mi  
y te mojes de mi

No puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
que llenen el tiempo de ti  
y no quiero volar  
sin que extiendas tus brazos  
entiende se siente morir  
se siente morir

Y no puedo volar  
si no están tus pasos  
y sientas la brisa en tu rostro  
y te mojes en mi

-Así o más claro- dije, nadie decía nada. Bella no dejaba de mirar a Edward y la calificación fue un 80. Mmm, vaya no me sorprende, pero bueno.- ¡pero qué indirecta más directa! Volviendo, el que sigue es hijo de nuestro hombre lobo Y adicto al chocolate TED LUPIN y nos cantara ¡¿Hombre Lobo en Paris, de La Unión?! No me cae, que CREATIVOS (Nótese sarcasmo) son ustedes con las canciones.

_Cada noche llaman desde París  
en el día en que todo ocurrió_

_Como un sueño de locos sin fin_

_La fortuna se ha reído de ti_

_Y de mí_

_La luna llena sobre París_

_Cada noche llaman desde París_

_En el día en que todo ocurrió_

_Como un sueño de locos sin fin_

_La fortuna se ha reído de ti_

_Sorprendido espiando_

_El lobo escapa aullando_

_Y es mordido_

_Por el mago del Siam_

_(La luna llena sobre París)_

_Auuuu_

_Ha transformado en hombre a Denis  
_

_Rueda por los bares del bulevar_

_Se ha alojado en un sucio hostal_

_Mientras está cenando_

_Junto a él se ha sentado_

_Una joven  
Con la que irá a contemplar  
(La luna llena sobre París)  
Auuuu  
_

_Algunos francos cobra Denis_

_Auuuu  
Lobo-hombre en París  
Auuuu  
_

_Su nombre: Denis  
La luna llena sobre París  
_

_Auuuu  
ha transformado en hombre a Denis  
(Lobo-hombre en París)  
¡A ver ese aullido!  
(Auuuu)  
_

_Lobo-hombre en París  
¿Harías otro por mí?  
(Auuuu)  
Su nombre: Denis  
¡Vente conmigo!  
_

_Mientras está cenando  
junto a él se ha sentado  
una joven_

_Con la que irá a contemplar_

_La luna llena (sobre París)_

_Auuuu  
_

_Ha transformado en hombre a Denis_

_Auuuu_

_Lobo-hombre en París_

_Auuuu_

_Su nombre: Denis_

El griterío a todo lo que esta, era increíble. Calificación 99

-Siempre me gusto esta rola. El siguiente de la lista es… ALICE CULLEN y nos cantara Maquillaje de Mecano. Chicas espero que estén listas para cantar con Alice.

-Muchísimas gracias Chillis, público.

_No me mires, no me mires_

_No me, no me, no me mires_

_No me mires, no me mires déjalo ya_

_Que hoy no me he puesto el maquillaje_

_Y mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar_

_Para que te pueda gustar  
_

_No me mires, no me mires  
No me, no me, no me mires  
No me mires, no me mires déjalo ya  
Que hoy no me he peinado a la moda  
Y tengo una imagen demasiado normal  
Para que te pueda gustar  
_

_Sombra aquí, sombra allá  
Maquíllate, maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate  
_

_Sombra aquí, sombra allá  
maquíllate, maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate  
_

_Mírate y mírate _

_Mírate y mírate _

_Mírate y mírate  
_

_No me mires, no me mires déjalo ya  
No he dormido nada esta noche  
Y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar  
Porque te vas a horrorizar  
_

_Mira ahora, mira ahora  
Mira, mira ahora  
Mira ahora puedes mirar  
que ya me he puesto el maquillaje  
y si ves mi imagen  
te vas a alucinar  
y me vas a querer besar  
_

_Sombra aquí, sombra allá  
Maquíllate, maquíllate  
Un espejo de cristal  
Y mírate y mírate_

Para el final de la canción todas cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la canción. Alice se la pasó revoloteando y saltando por todo el escenario evadiendo perfectamente los clavos, las tablas sueltas y agujeros que había en la tarima. A cuanto que Bella (cuando era humana) se moriría de envidia al ver como Alice evadía las caídas con una gracia característica de un vampiro. Calificación: 98

-¿Qué les dije? Ahora, el siguiente en cantar es…, el otro lobito, Jacob Black. Que nos cantara… Todo cambio, de Camila.

_Todo cambió... cuando te vi (oh, oh, oh)  
De blanco y negro a color... me convertí_

Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una mirada... oh no, no, no, nooo

Todo tembló  
Dentro de mi (yeah)  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi (ooooo)

Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi (wooo)

Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti (oooo)  
De blanco y negro a color  
Me convertí

Se que no es fácil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi

Todo cambió  
Cuando te vi

También hubo gritos y sombrerazos, pero no tantos comparados con los de James, Albus, Ted y Alice… por ahora. Calificación: 97

-Otra indirecta de los más directa posible. SIGUIENTE ES… ROSALIE HALE y nos cantara… Todos Me Miran de Gloria cof"Loca"cof Trevi. De todos modos… VAMOS ROSE, TU PUEDES WOHOOO

Rosalie llego, imponente como siempre (disque) agarro/arrebato el micrófono, y se paro en medio del escenario.

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
yo era sólo lo que tú querías ver_

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque sé que soy linda, porque todos me admiran  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
algunos con envidia pero al final, pero al final  
pero al final, todos me amarán

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
yo era sólo lo que tú querías ver

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque sé que soy linda, porque todos me admiran  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
algunos con envidia pero al final, pero al final  
pero al final, todos me amarán

Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas

De nuevo las chicas cantaron acompañadas de la voz de Rosalie. Calificación: 98

-AHORA, EL MOMENTO POR EL QUE ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO… EDWARD CULLEN CANTARA (gritos por parte de público) ¡¿Te Amo, de Alexander Acha?! Repito ¿Qué rayos les paso a la hora de elegir canciones?

Edward no me hizo caso, Harry hizo aparecer el piano de Edward. Edward se sentó en el banco y empezó a tocar el piano. Para este momento algunas ya estaban hiperventilando de la emoción.

_Amo toda tu figura, modelo de lo increíble  
Belleza y virtud en una, tu soltura al perdonar  
No dejas morir a nadie y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  
Tú no sabes lo que causas  
Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta  
Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia_

Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo  
Más que a un día perfecto  
Más que a un suave vino  
Más que a un largo sueño  
Más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
Más que a mi música, más que a mis años  
Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres  
Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres  
Más que a nuestro juego preferido  
Más aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona, parábola de la vida  
Poderosa cenicienta  
Tu destreza para amarnos  
No olvidas dolor de nadie y te desvives por alegrarnos  
No has notado lo que eres y me aterra que lo notes  
Haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo  
Más que a un día perfecto  
Más que a un suave vino  
Más que a un largo sueño  
Más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
Más que a mi música, más que a mis años  
Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres  
Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres  
Más que a nuestro juego preferido  
Más aun que esto te amo

Más que un largo viaje  
Más que a un rubio campo  
Más que a un viejo amigo  
Más que a cualquier santo  
Más que a tu pureza adornada de errores  
Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe  
Más que a tu alegría, más que a tus colores  
Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes  
Más que a nuestro beso primero  
Más aun que esto te amo  
Más que a nuestro beso primero  
Más aun que esto te amo  
Más que a nuestro beso primero  
Más aun que esto, te amo más  
Que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas  
Más aun que esto te amo… te amo

Para este momento todas las presentes estaban a un segundo del infarto y/o desmayo provocado por nuestro vampiro favorito. Jeje. Calificación: 111 Creo que se pasan ¿pero qué puede hacer una fanática al ver su artista así de cerca?

-Estoy, digo, estamos sorprendidas de esta gran presentación. Ahora, por falta de chicas, jeje, y por petición de nuestro adorado público, aquí esta Cyntia que nos cantara Decode, de Paramore

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

-Wow eso fue increíble, un aplauso para nuestra querida juez CYNTHIA

-Gracias, gracias.

**Es lo más que puedo hacer… por ahora. Faltan dos personas más Y la presentación especial de Emmett. **

**Y la verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes. La escuela me trae vuelta loca.**

**Se despide**

**CHILLIS**


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Publico ahorita porque no tenia nada que hacer y porque ya lo habia terminado. La verdad lo siento por no haber publicado hasta ahora. Pensaba publicarlo el prox. sabado porque es mi cumple ese dia... pero dije que no. No los iba a dejar esperando mas de lo que ya esperaron. Disfruten

**Capitulo 15**

ALICE POV

-Ya iba a cantar mi Jaspy, estaba emocionada pero en eso tuve una visión

_Era un hombre rubio, de la edad de Harry y muy parecido a Scor, estaba en una oficina llena de aparatos raros y fotos colgadas en las paredes. Un hombre muy pequeño con canas estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de roble_

_-Pero director, si se jubila, ¿Quién quedara en el cargo de director para el próximo año?- pregunto el hombre rubio_

_-Muy buena pregunta Señor Malfoy, para eso lo cite aquí hoy, siendo usted un político y padre de familia usted podría ayudarme en eso. Muchos padres, al enterarse de mi próxima jubilación me han propuesto los siguientes candidatos, pero el problema reside en que los que proponen nunca han sido profesores, aunque han ayudado mucho en la segunda guerra.- dijo el director mientras le mostraba un pergamino._

_-Interesante, pero uno de sus candidatos ha sido profesor de DCAO y aparte es maestro en la escuela de Aurores. Y supongo que es su mejor candidato y me cito para que cambie las leyes que dicen que los directores de Hogwarts deben de ser maestros de la misma institución y deben tener cierta cantidad de años como maestro en dicha institución, ¿O me equivoco?_

_-Astuto como todo un Slytherin, señor Malfoy. Y usted, como uno de los legisladores del parlamento mágico más poderosos, podría hacer eso. _

_-Lo hare, creo que esa todavía no le he pagado a Potter lo suficiente por lo que hizo en la segunda guerra y durante la reconstrucción.- murmuro Malfoy antes de despedirse del Director y salir de la oficina circular._

_-Estás haciendo lo correcto, profesor- opino Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato_

_-No estoy seguro Albus, no lo estoy_

Interesante… muy interesante… Espera, ¿otra visión?

_Se ve de nuevo al señor Malfoy sentado detrás de un escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino lo más rápido posible. Cuando termino de escribir llamo a su secretaria y le dio unas instrucciones junto con el papel. Y se puso a escribir en otro pergamino_

_-¿Cariño? Te traje tu comida- dijo una rubia de la misma edad del señor Malfoy después de entrar a la oficina sin tocar la puerta_

_-Gracias amor, ponla en la mesita_

_-¿Qué escribes, Draco?_

_-Una carta para Potter, Astoria _

_-¿Cuál de todos?- pregunto Astoria_

_-Harry, al parecer podría ser el nuevo…_

-Alice, ¿Qué viste?- me pregunto Jaspy

-Es injusto, ¿Por qué siempre se terminan cuando están en el clímax de la visión?- Dije con un pucherito- ¡Pero parece que Harry va a ser promovido!- dije dando saltitos- Aparte ¿No se supone que tu deberías estar preparándote para cantar?

-Sí, ya se pero es que estoy un poco nervioso- murmuro

-Ya me di cuenta- comente mientras sentía una oleada de nervios

-Lo siento- murmuro de nuevo mientras lanzaba una ola de calma inconscientemente

-Tú puedes Jaspy- dije antes de darle un besito

-Gracias

-Ahora solo necesito deshacerme de tus fans que intentaran subir a la tarima- pensé

EDWARD POV

_Ahora solo necesito deshacerme de tus fans que intentaran subir a la tarima-_pensó Alice, vaya momento para ponerse celosa, y eso que no le toco oír los pensamientos obscenos que había mientras yo cante y los asesinos de Bella al ver y oír lo que hacían mis fanáticas

FLASHBACK

_Más que a tu pureza adornada de errores  
Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe  
Más que a tu alegría, más que a tus colores  
Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes_

_Estaba cantando mientras Bella bajo su escudo_

_**Oh por Dios, qué hermoso… y sin camisa… Mmm-**__ eso no necesitaba verlo, ni oírlo_

_**Es un encanto-**__ Muchas gracias_

_**Hay que envidia, le está cantando a Bella-**__ si, a mi inocente y pura espo…_

_**Mendigas fans, le tocan un nanómetro a MI Edward y me cae que no volverán a ver la luz del sol, las morderé y mientras se retuercen del dolor las quemare vivas después de cortarles sus miembros ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!-**__ Sip, como adoro a mi esposa _(N/A: Si, verdad, ya no es ni pura ni inocente… que….)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Y VAMOS A BAILAR, VAMOS A BAILAR EL MONO DE ALAMBRE. Y EL QUE NO LO BAILE, Y EL QUE NO LO BAILE QUE…-_Odio a Emmett y sus canciones… no espera, no es Emmett- _Y ERA DE MADERA EL SANTO, HIJO DE UN …- _creo que es_- HIJO DE UN… -_No puede ser, es de- _POR ESO PESABA TANTO-_ Chillis, vaya forma de cantar, y para colmo desafinado.

-¡TE OI EDWARD!- grito la presentadora. Ups, al parecer lo dije en voz alta.

CHILLIS POV

Después de ser insultada por uno de mis grandes ídolos fui y pedí una gringa de asada junto con una jericalla. Y seguía siendo un tigre

-¿Qué haces? ¿No se supone que ya va a cantar Jasper?- me pregunto una compañera de escuela, Alexandria, fan de Jasper hasta la medula

-Como, y si pero estamos en unos cortes comerciales. ¿Por qué crees que Nessie y Jacob están en la tarima con una lata de refresco, un teléfono y un paquete de tostadas?

-Touche

-¿Qué cantara?

-Algo en contra de los Yanquis

-No me sorprende

-Lo se

Bueno… ¿Qué rayos hacen Jake y Nessie con Lupe, unos pasteles llenos de betún, una manzana, arco y flecha?

-Quizá es un anuncio de pasteles.

LUPE POV

-Lupita, necesito que te pares ahí, pongas esta manzana en tu cabeza y por nada del mundo te muevas- me pidió Nessie poniendo un pucherito muy parecido al de Alice.

-Como tú quieras- acepte mientras me paraba en medio de la tarima, me coloque la manzana que me había pasado Jake. De un lado Nessie tenía unos pasteles cubiertos de betún y del otro Jake tenía un arco y flecha

-NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE- grito Nessie

-De… acuerdo- tartamudee

-JAKE, ALA CUENTA DE TRES… UNA… DOS… Y MEDIA PARA LAS YYYYYY TRES- conto Nessie. En cuanto dijo "tres" Jake disparo la flecha hacia mí. Solo atine a cerrar mis ojos antes de sentir como desparecía el peso de la manzana. Ni bien había abierto los ojos y Nessie me había lanzado los dos pastelees.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grite mientras me quitaba el betún y pastel de la cara.

CHILLIS POV

Bueno, a este paso ya no tendremos a Lupita… No. Mas. Lupita…. ¿WTF? Yo no vine aquí para perder a mi amiguis del alma. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

-PUESTA EN ESCENA EN CINCO MINUTOS. REPITO. CINCO MINUTOS. MINUTOS. NUTOS. TOS. OS. S.- Emmett empezó a decir por el micrófono

-Emmett, deja de jugar con el micrófono. –pidió Rosalie

-Luke… yo soy tu padre- Dijo Emmett con una voz nasal, nada que ver con Dark Vader.- ¡NOOOOOO!- Grito ahora con una voz de niña.

-¡Emmett!- Amenazo Rosalie

-Probando, Probando, un, dos, tres- Dijo Emmett con una voz grave antes de cambiar a una mas chillona- Quiero agradecer a todos los que votaron por mí. Y que en nombre de todos los meseros del mundo les mando un beso

-EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN DEJA ESE MICROFONO EN PAZ O TE QUEDARAS SIN "ESO" POR UN LUSTRO-Grito Rosalie en el oído de Emmett

-Si Rosalie- dijo Emmett con la cabeza gacha y un pucherito. Todas las fan que estaban presentes suspiraron… pero salieron despavoridas cuando vieron que Rosalie les mandaba una mirada "Made in Rosalie Hale" llena de odio puro.

-Sabes Rosalie, no debiste de haber hecho eso. No por nada tu eres su "Diosa de la Belleza y Mecánica" y su modelo a seguir.- Comente por lo bajo, sabiendo que me escucharía

-¿En serio?- pregunto Rosalie mientras sonreía y se acomodaba el pelo.

-Sí. Pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- Dije antes de convertirme en humana.- Mucho mejor. Emmett, dame el micrófono.

-No, es mío

-Dámelo, o no volverás a ver la luz del sol.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Emmett mientras me pasaba el micrófono.

-Ahora sí, solo faltan dos vampiros para cantar el día de hoy. El primero será Jasper Hale. Y nos cantara "Si el Norte fuera el Sur" de Ricardo Arjona.- Dije intentando contener la risa.- Lo cual, a mi punto de vista, es totalmente irónico, ya verán porque.

Jasper apareció en la tarima, con unos jeans deslavados, botas de cuero, una camisa de botones sin abrochar mostrando sus abdominales.

_El Norte y sus McDonald´s basketball y rock´n roll  
Sus topless sus Madonas y el abdomen de Stallone  
Intelectuales del bronceado, eruditos del supermercado  
Tienen todo pero nada lo han pagado_

_Con 18 eres un niño para un trago en algún bar  
Pero ya eres todo un hombre pa´ la guerra y pa´ matar  
Viva Vietnam y que viva Forrest Gump  
Viva Wall Street y que viva Donald Trump  
Viva el Seven Eleven_

_Polvean su nariz y usan jeringa en los bolsillos  
Viajan con marihuana para entender la situación  
De este juez del planeta que lanza una invitación  
Córtaselo a tu marido y ganaras reputación_

_Las barras y las estrellas se adueñan de mi bandera  
Y nuestra libertad no es otra cosa que una ramera  
Y si la deuda externa nos robo la primavera  
Al diablo la geografía se acabaron las fronteras_

_Si el Norte fuera el Sur  
serian los Sioux los marginados  
Ser moreno y chaparrito seria el look más cotizado  
Marcos seria el Rambo Mexicano  
Y Cindy Crawford la Menchu de mis paisanos  
Reagan seria Somoza  
Fidel seria un atleta corriendo bolsas por Wall Street  
Y el Che haría hamburguesas al estilo double meat  
Los Yankees de mojados a Tijuana  
Y las balsas de Miami a la Habana, si el Norte fuera el Sur_

_Seriamos igual o tal vez un poco peor  
Con las Malvinas por Groenlandia  
Y en Guatemala un Disneylandia  
Y un Simón Bolívar rompiendo su secreto  
Ahí les va el 187, fuera los Yankees por decreto_

_Las barras y las estrellas se adueñan de mi bandera  
Y nuestra libertad no es otra cosa que una ramera  
Y si la deuda externa nos robo la primavera  
Al diablo la geografía se acabaron las fronteras_

_Si el Norte fuera el Sur, seria la misma porquería  
Yo cantaría un rap y esta canción no existiría_

-Okay, creo que todos entendimos el punto. A ti no te caen bien los Yankees. Y aquí tengo la calificación.- La cual era un 98, creo que hay alguien en el jurado que opina lo mismo que Jasper.

En eso llego Alice y me susurro algo al oído.

-Me acabo de enterar que Emmett no tendrá su presentación especial, gracias a que se le revolvieron las letras de las canciones. Pero, Aquí lo traemos para que nos cante UNA canción, ¿Entendido? Nos cantara "Nena" de Miguel Bose.

En eso llega Emmett con jeans, una camisa negra y converse del mismo color. La mayoría de las chicas gritaban (pero no se comparaban con las que hubo cuando paso Edward)

-Muchas gracias adorado público, esta canción va dedicada mi Rosalie, te amo bebe.

_Ese modo de andar...  
Ese look cha... cha... cha  
Casi, casi vulgar  
Y esas cejas...  
Me sentí castigar  
Te dije si... si...  
Por tu forma de amar...  
Tan salvaje...  
Es Que hay un ángel en tu mirada  
Inquietante tabú _

_  
Nena... luna serena  
Todo es posible... menos tu  
Nena... ámbar y arena  
Boca insaciable solo tu...  
(Promesas y mentiras)  
Solo tu... (Estrella de mi corazón)  
Solo tu... (Sofisticada diva)  
Solo tu... (Ola... una ola... una ola... una ola)  
_

_No he podido escapar  
De ese aquí, de ese allá  
Me deje dominar... Poco a poco...poco  
Quiéreme con pasión  
Y dime si... si...  
Una vez y otra más  
Que locura...  
Hay un ángel en tu mirada  
Ese que sabes solo tu... solo tu_

_Nena... luna serena  
Todo es posible... menos tu  
Nena... ámbar y arena  
Boca insaciable solo tu...  
(Promesas y mentiras)  
Solo tu... (Estrella de mi corazón)  
Solo tu... (Sofisticada diva)  
Solo tu... (Ola... una ola... una ola... una ola)_

_Quiéreme con pasión  
Y dime si... si...  
Una vez y otra más  
Que locura..._

_  
Hay un ángel en tu mirada  
Ese que sabes solo tu... solo tu  
Deja ya de llorar  
Deja ya de llorar  
(Nena) deja ya de llorar  
(Nena) deja ya de llorar  
(Nena) deja ya...  
(Nena) deja ya...  
(Nena)... (Nena)..._

-Ay, Emmy-Pooh eres un bombón- Rosalie salto hacia su marido y er… empezaron una escena no apta para menores de 18, por así decirlo. Y lo peor fue que el público les aplaudió largo y tendido.

-Okay, después de esta… er… beso, nos despedimos, mañana tendremos duetos, tríos, cuartetos y demás. Los vemos a la misma hora en el mismo canal.- Dije. El público aplaudió- Ahora, favor de salir por la puerta delantera. Quiero tener una charla privada con los merodeadores II

Cuando todos se fueron, excepto los Merodeadores. Todos estaban rodeándome.

-Chicos, yo se que hicieron el verano pasado- Dije en una voz siniestra. Vi que estaban mirándose los unos a los otros

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto James-¿Qué fue?

-Dah, veranear. Pero volviendo, se lo que son ustedes chicos, y sé que las chicas y Scor saben pero no son. Los llame para que planeen una broma para Isaac Newton. Alice no debe saber de eso, yo ya me las estoy arreglando

LUPE POV

Pensar en algo que hacer… ir al cine, comer, bailar, no pensar en el plan de Chillis, oh… ya se voy a cocinar algo, pero necesito comida, y una cocina, ¿habrá una tienda que venda mole? Un mole dulce… mmmmmh…

CHILLIS POV

-Lo que necesito es alguien que se cuele a su cuarto, y le ponga moco de gorila a toda su ropa, para que se quede toda pegada, luego algo de polvo pica-pica, y el resto es suyo, y yo me pienso colar a la tienda para que el día siguiente tengan una sorpresita. Mañana necesitare que ustedes vayan a la tienda como si fueran a comprar algo y me tendrán que sacar de ahí ¿ok?

-¿Y que ganamos?- pregunto James

- Las recetas para la carne al pastor, mole, tortas de pierna, jericallas, pellizcadas, sopes, y el orgullo destrozado de Newton- Dije tranquilamente.

-Trato.- James cerró el trato

-Muy bien, traigan todo lo que tengan para bromas y sus varitas, la broma comienza.

Desparecieron y volvieron a aparecer con una mochila.

-Los que no se pueden transformar se quedaran para planear el paso de mañana.

Salimos de la casa y ellos se transformaron. Los animagos James, Ted, Albus, Hugo me siguieron hasta la casa de los Newton. Ellos se aparecieron en la casa en sus formas humanas antes de hacer de todo en la casa como pintar las paredes, llenar de polvo pica-pica todas las telas, llenar de gel los muebles, cambiar las medicinas por surtidos salta clases, etc.

Luego fuimos a la tienda.

-Muy bien, yo me voy a colar a la tienda, quiero que cuando abran la tienda mañana vengan con la excusa de comprar… no se… un balón de futbol, o lo que sea pero los quiero primer hora mañana.- Les ordene, ellos se despidieron antes de convertirse en animales e irse.

Me convertí en una mosca (lamentablemente, pero no había dormido, se nota que no tengo imaginación cuando tengo sueño) y me cole por la puerta de la tienda. Entre y me dirigí hacia la alarma de la tienda, la desactive y me convertí en tigre y me puse a destrozar cosas: balones, rifles, pistolas, cañas de pescar, y todo lo que sirviera como arma para convertirme en araña, activar la alarma y descansar.

Cuando desperté la puerta estaba siendo abierta, así que me moví a la zona de caza y me transforme en tigre en cuanto desactivaron la alarma. Toda la indiada (léase los Newton) entro, y preparo todo para un nuevo día de trabajo en este verano.

-¿Por qué jodidos tengo que estar aquí? –Isaac pregunto cómo típico adolecente (yo me anoto en la lista, para que no digan)- Digo, ya les ayude a limpiar el muladar que había en la casa, al menos podría estar jugando videojuegos allá.

-Cállate, o te castigo por un mes- Mike amenazo antes de prender las luces -¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué fregados paso aquí?

Claro, ver toda tu mercancía rota, ponchada, desinflada, hecha pedacitos no es algo que se ve todos los días

-Cariño, ¿desde cuando tenemos un maniquí de un tigre?- Catherine pregunto desde la sección de cacería donde me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

-No tenemos ningún maniquí de esos- Mike replico, en eso me vio y decidió ir a ver. Cuando me vio intento tocarme, así que gire la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Lo cual los hizo gritar. Yo solo me pare y me dirigí hacia ellos

-¿Qué rayos hace un tigre aquí?

-A lo mejor se escapo del zoológico… si eso… supongo. Aléjalo de mi ¡MIKE!- Yo solo atine a sonreír, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. Para agregarle un poco de alegría gruñí por lo bajo, mostrando mis colmillos. Ja se asustaron, la verdad me estoy aburriendo… ¿Cuándo llegaran los chicos?

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? POR DIOS UN TIGRE- Isaac grito desde el mostrador. Al cual yo salte segundos después y caí encima de él. Olía baño público, colonia barata y al gel que habíamos puesto en la ropa. El… er… fétido olor hizo que yo retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

En eso sonó la campanilla de la puerta y apareció mi salvación.

-Hola, veníamos por un balón de futbol- James apareció en el rellano, seguido de sus hermanos. –Woah, ¿Chillis qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

-¿Chillis? ¿Esta es tu mascota?- Mike tartamudeo incrédulo.

-No, todos saben que esta tigresa se acaba de fugar del zoológico, y se llama Chillis- Dijo Lily mientras daba unos pasos y me acaricio mi pelaje. Yo ronronee (¿Los tigres ronronean?) –Miren, esta adiestrada

En eso empezó a rascarme detrás de la oreja

-Un poco más a la izquierda- murmure. Lily atino a reír.

-Si quieren nos la llevamos al zoológico, ya que al parecer no hay balones que hayan sobrevivido- Dijo Albus antes de salir del local seguido de James y Lily, yo me quede unos segundos, les gruñí de nuevo y salí de ahí. Rápidamente me transforme. Les dije a los Potter que me esperaran unos minutos. Volví a entrar a la tienda.

-Em, uh, disculpe- Dije con mi mejor carita de inocente.

-Sí, diga- Catherine dijo desde el mostrador intentando despertar a su hijo.

-¿No tendrán algún baño por aquí?-Pregunte sujetando mi bolso hacia mi pecho.

-Sí, esta al fondo a la derecha-Mike dijo- Si quiere, la acompaño.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo sola- Dije poniéndome roja de coraje- Con permiso.

En cuanto llegue, me encargue de poner pintura café en la tasa y un colorante amarillo en el tanque del inodoro lo más rápido posible antes de salir corriendo con una cara de asco.

-Me voy a quejar con salubridad, antes de dejar a alguien pasar a su baño deberían tenerlo más limpio- Dije mientras pasaba entre los estantes.-Hasta nunca

Di un portazo y me dirigí hacia las motos de los Potter. James y Lily estaban montados en una. Yo estaba riéndome a más no poder. Ellos solo me vieron raro antes de que me pasaran un casco y me subiera a la moto con Albus.

Cinco minutos después llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Ni bien me baje y Lupe me hizo una emboscada

-¿Dónde has estado?- me pregunto

-Le hice una broma a los Newton. Me cole a su tienda, me convertí en tigre hasta que llegaron y les di el susto de su vida. Luego, cuando salí, me volví humana y pregunte por el baño, el cual lo llene de pintura café, después salí de ahí diciendo que me quejaría con los de salubridad y eso fue todo.

-¿Y lo acordado?- me pregunto James, yo solo suspire

-Lupe, ¿tienes las copias que te pedí?

-Sí, aquí están- dijo dándome unas hojas

-Las recetas para la carne al pastor, mole, tortas de pierna, jericallas, pellizcadas y sopes. Hay una copia para cada uno. Si te digo, a estos se les llega por el estomago.- dije antes de reír.

En eso todos los chicos fueron literalmente empujados hacia los carros por sus esposas, suegras, hermanas, novias, primas, hijas y madres presentes para irse de compras.

Y note que Alice nos guiño el ojo antes de arrancar su coche.

-Eso fue…

-Inesperado, lo sé Lupe, lo sé.- Dije antes de buscar al taquero. Me muero de hambre.

ALICE POV

Me alegro que las chicas se hayan quedado con la ropa pasada de moda de los chicos. Ahora podre ir de compras ¡YAY!

Rápidamente metimos a todos a los carros, dejando a nuestra fanaticada con cara de ¿WTF? Antes de arrancar le guiñe el ojo a la mente maestras de esto… pero primero ¡Compras!

-Todavía no entiendo como desaparecieron nuestras ropas. Digo, solo falta la de los chicos-Jasper susurro

-Te juro que yo no vi nada- dije, sudando sinceridad por los poros, y era cierto, no lo había visto hasta que se estaban repartiendo las piezas de ropa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Así que nuestra única opción era: ¡COMPRAS!

**¡Eso es todo por ahora! Tengo una encuesta en mi profile**

**¡Si votan o me dan un review les regalare una prenda robada de los chicos!**

**¡Adiós!!!**

**CHILLIS**


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Decidí que como todavía no repartía las prendas, hice que algunas de las personas que me dejaron review aparecieran en la emboscada. Lo siento por hacerlo demasiado corto comparado con la mayoría. Y solo publico por mi cumple

**Chat entre Magos y Vampiros**

**Capitulo 16**

BELLA POV

Por Dios, puedo jurar que me duelen los pies de tanto caminar ¡Y soy Vampiro! ¿Desde cuando a los vampiros les duelen los pies? Supongo desde que conocieron a Alice… No sé, pero los maguitos hicieron este hechizo que los hace levitar por unos cuantos milímetros por arriba del piso, así que ya no están caminando. Qué suerte tienen.

-Oigan, quiero comer. Me estoy muriendo de hambre- Lloriqueo Hugo antes de sentarse en una de las sillas afuera de los probadores, mientras que Alice lanzaba más ropa a las pobres incautas que se estaban probando la ropa.

-Perlita, te lo juro, no me hagas esto- Alguien lloro a lo lejos. De seguro fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad… como la mayoría de los presentes.

-Pero, se te va a ver genial, Ela

-No, me niego, me… OH POR DIOS, ¡MIRA!- la pobre que se quejaba grito de repente señalando hacia nosotros. Lo irónico fue que la "arrastrada" era mayor que la que la arrastraba

-OH POR DIOS, ¿SON?-La supuesta "Perlita" de unos doce años grito

-¡SI LO SON!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo estas, er… chicas, se nos aventaron como fanáticas.

-No saben, somos sus fanáticas numero uno.- Eso explica el porqué de los gritos

-¿Me dan su autógrafo?

-¡A mí también!

-Qué envidia le dará a Chillis cuando se entere.- (N/A: Si aja, como no)

-¿Chillis? ¿Te refieres a Chillis Yayita?- Pregunto James

-Sí, no me digan que la conocen

-Si- coreamos todos

-Ahorita está en nuestra casa.- Dije, las chicas me miraron feo antes de preguntarme la dirección de la casa. Al ver sus expresiones de "Dámela o te mato" se las di sin chistar. Se despidieron y salieron corriendo.

-Eso fue de lo más…- Empecé a decir

-Insólito- coreo el resto

CHILLIS POV

Se me ocurrió pasar lista de TODAS las chicas (y chico) que habían venido, y calcular los viáticos con el aproximado de lo me pagaran. También preparaba la repartición de las prendas conseguidas cofROBADAScof

-Em, hay un par de chicas exigiendo que salgas del microbús- apareció Lupe, apuntando hacia la puerta del destartalado cacharro rentado

-Aja, si preguntan por la ropa diles que te dije que les dijeras que no las repartiré hasta que termine el concurso.

-No es por eso, exigen algo sobre "Ver a los Cullen" "Dígnate a salir de la cafetera" y "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

-Che, hay voy, ni se desesperen, que ahí voy, paso a pasito, pero voy. Porque yo soy el rey tuerto en un reino de ciegos.-Dije, sintiendo el efecto del refresco y chocolates hacían en mí.

Ni bien puse un piecito, ni eso un dedito fuera del microbús fui arrasada por dos chicas. Perla, de doce y Ela de catorce

-Ela, Perla, un gusto de volver a verlas. Bendito sea el colesterol que me ha dejado verlas.- dije al puro estilo de huevocartoon.

-"Volver a verlas" ni que ocho cuartos. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que visitarías a los Cullen?- Perla pregunto

-Er, les mande un e-mail. Que no chequen vuestros emilios no es mi culpa.- dije

-Está esta re-peda.-Lupe comento

-¿Qué paso?- Zirta-san pregunto mientras comía un taco –Hola Ela, Perla

-Hola

-El azúcar se le subió a la cabeza- Ela sentencio riéndose.

-¿No estarán hablando de mi? –dije

-La perdimos

-Houston, tenemos un problema.

-Era demasiado joven para morir.

-Pero si no he muerto- objete- Ela, que milanesas que no bisteces.

-¿Qué dijiste?, no te entendí

-Traducción: Que milagro que no te he visto.- tradujo Lupe.

-Ok, lo que tu digas.

-Volviendo, ¿Qué alegaban?-pregunte, al parecer ya se me había pasado la pequeña embriaguez de azúcar

-Nos topamos con los Cullen y con los Potter en el centro comercial.

-Aja, ¿quieren quedarse para molestar a los Newton y ver el resto del concurso?- pregunte animadísima.

Después de explicarles todo el rollo nos sentamos a esperar a los concursantes los cuales seguían de compras.

Algunas chicas platicaban, jugaban a algo, cantaban. Yo estaba sentada jugando un solitario árabe, el cual no me salía para nada.

-Que ondas- itziwitzi pregunto

-Nada, que Alice se llevo a todos de compras y aquí que no me sale la jugada. Sabes, deberíamos ir a molestar a los Newton

Ni bien dije eso y todas se callaron.

-Ahora que tengo la atención de todas, vamos a ir a la tienda de los Newton, pero vamos a hacer lo siguiente- dije antes de empezar a planear todo

ALICE POV

Oh, por Dios, esto va a ser genial. Lástima que no estaré ahí, pero los veré sufrir.

-Chicos, el publico piensa en ir a molestar a los Newton

-Al paso que vamos, los Newton saldrán huyendo del país- comento James –o al menos del estado.

-Yo opino lo mismo- secundo Edward con una sonrisa.

CHILLIS POV

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que se reúnan en grupos de 10 antes de ir a las siguientes locaciones: La tienda de los Newton, Su carro, y su casa. Quiero dos grupos en cada localidad, pero antes necesitamos abastecernos de material para bromas, así que los dos grupos de artillería irán a la tienda de bromas. La base de operaciones se localizara en el parque de la ciudad. Mientras artillería van a la tienda el resto moveremos todo hacia la improvisada base de operaciones. Rompan filas.- ordene mientras metía todo en el micro bus.

Todas nos metimos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de bromas donde unas diez personas se bajaron, y nos dirigimos al parque, armamos una tienda de campaña para 18 personas y la pusimos en el pasto, sacamos una mesa, sillas y un tablero de ajedrez para hacerlo más dramático.

-Muy bien, los escuadrones uno y dos estarán en la tienda y serán liderados por Lupe, los escuadrones tres y cuatro se encargaran del auto, serán liderados por mí, y los escuadrones cinco y seis serán liderados por Ela. ¿Objeciones? Atacaremos un cuanto vengan los grupos de artillería y se repartan las municiones necesarias para cada escuadrón.

-Chillis, la artillería acaba de llegar- Lupe informo desde afuera de la carpa.

-Es el momento de actuar, Anfitrite, te dejo la base de operaciones en tus manos, si te pedimos mas artillería por medio de los radios manda solo a dos personas a entregarlos, no queremos sufrir bajas.

Después de dejar todo listo nos separamos.

LUPE POV

Los escuadrones uno y dos estábamos armados con pistolas de agua. Nos habíamos colocado estratégicamente.

Habíamos mandado a dos chicas (Roni96 y otra chica) hacia la tienda y hacer que los Newton salieran de la tienda. Para esto nos habíamos quedado con el microbús para que ellos intentaran arreglarlo.

El escuadrón uno tenía pintura de diferentes colores en las pistolas, se encargarían de "pintar" la fachada de la tienda. Mientras que el escuadrón dos tenían sus pistolas llenas de agua ya que entrarían a la tienda y mojarían todo.

Habíamos visto como los tres Newton habían salido de la tienda siguiendo a las chicas hacia el micro bus.

-Escuadrón dos, entre al establecimiento y empiece el ataque, cambio.- dije por el radio.

-Entendido, cambio y fuera- la voz de Zirta-san sonó desde el radio. Me dispuse a ver como entraban al edificio rápidamente.

-Escuadrón uno, empiece el ataque a mi señal, cambio.

-Esperando órdenes, cambio- esta vez la voz de itziwitzi la que se oyó.

-Ahora.

En menos de un minuto todas habíamos empezado a llenar la fachada de colores extravagantes.

-Permiso para utilizar las bombas de chicle- Zirta-san pidió desde adentro

-Permiso concedido, no olvide de ponerlo dentro de los sombreros. –dije.

-Los Newton están por ir a la tienda- la voz de una de las chicas anuncio.

-Escuadrón dos evacue el edificio rápido, cambio

-Entendido, cambio.

-Escuadrón uno, cesen el fuego, cambio

-Entendido. Cambio.

-Regresemos a la base de control.- dije antes de salir6 corriendo hacia el parque. –Chillis, fase uno completa.

CHILLIS POV

-Chillis, fase uno completa- la voz de Lupe resonó por el radio.

-Chicas, ya oyeron. Escuadrón tres, quiero que se coloquen entre los arbustos para tener una vigilancia, Escuadrón cuatro, preparen las latas, broches, y demás para empezar con la fase dos. Cambio

-Entendido, Cambio. –Perla contesto. Ella se haría cargo del escuadrón tres y yo del cuatro.

-Chicas, vamos al carro. Quiero que le den una mano de rosa y de ahí le dibujen lo que quieran: Arcoíris, flores, unicornios, corazoncitos, y demás, en los vidrios también, pero con el marcador especial para vidrios. Pondremos calcomanías en los rines y las que sepan un poco de mecánica quiero que hagan algo, lo que sea, debajo del coche.

Ni bien termine de decir eso y habíamos empezado a pintarla.

-Chillis, dejamos dos vigilantes en la entrada de la tienda, al parecer, los Newton se llevaron un buen susto al ver todo por dentro mojado y las ventanas llenas de pinturas, no se sabe si van a salir ahorita, mantengan la guardia.-la voz de Anfitrite sonó por los comunicadores.

-Entendido, aquí ya empezamos con la pintura. Si quieres ordena que empiece la fase tres, con los Newton nunca se sabe de por medio.

-Entendido. Lupe, informa a Ela sobre el cambio de planes.

Cinco minutos después ya habíamos terminado, ya que al ser unas diez personas nos ayudo bastante. Cuando iba a hacerle un hoyo al mofle recibimos una alerta.

-Escuadrón cuatro, evacuen el área. El objetivo acaba de salir. Repito, evacuen el área.- La voz de perla se oyó.

-Ya escucharon, a los arbustos, andando.- dije antes de irme a esconder.

-¿Qué paso?- Anfitrite pregunto.

-El objetivo salió del edificio y se dirigió al carro. Por lo que alcanzo a ver, la fase dos fue todo un éxito.

-Quiero que tú y tus escuadrones regresen a la base.

ELA POV

Ya habíamos empezado con la fase tres cuando Anfitrite nos dijo que empezáramos, ya que tenía una corazonada de lo que podría pasar. Como no podríamos entrar a la casa llenamos unos globos con pintura roja y la lanzamos a la fachada de la casa mientras el escuadrón seis lanzaba rollos de papel higiénico a los arboles y a la casa. Algunas del escuadrón cinco empezaron a arrancar el pasto y a hacer hoyos en el patio.

-la fase uno y dos están completas y el objetivo de dirige hacia ustedes, estaría bien que desalojaran el área lo más pronto posible- La voz de Chillis resonó por el radio.

-Regresamos a la base de operaciones chicas. Fase tres completa.- dije por la radio- más vale que haya dulces para festejar.

CHILLIS POV

Cuando los seis escuadrones regresamos a la base de operaciones hubo un gran festejo. Hicimos que los de artillería fueran por dulces y refrescos para celebrar nuestra primera misión completa.

-No puedo para esperar a ver la cara de los Newton.- Roni96 comento

-Ni yo.- Ela dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara- fue divertido lo de la misión

-La que se les va a armar.- comente mientras abría una lata de refresco.

-Hay que ver cuánto aguante tienen los Newton-Perla comento quitándole el dulce a su hermana Ela.

En algún punto de la fiesta empezaron a llegar las pizzas, más refrescos y dulces. Oh, y los Cullen, Potter y los Weasleys.

-Hola, Jasper, mucho gusto, soy Perla, y me caes muy bien, eres súper lindo. Hola Alice, eres los máximo, adoro como adoras las compras como yo. Los dos son de lo mejor.- Perla empezó a platicar con Alice y Jasper.

-Todas las que quieran autógrafos favor de pasar a la sala número cinco. Las que quieran ayudar a planear futuras bromas a los Newton con los Merodeadores II favor de pasar a la sala de operaciones. Las chicas a las que se les darán clases de guitarra favor de pasar a la sala número dos. Las que quieran comprar artillería favor de pasar a la sala de armamento. Las que quieran conseguir más comida bebida y dulces favor de pasar a la sala cuatro.- La voz de Lupe decía con voz de operadora o de las que escuchas en las tiendas.

-Esto sí que armo en grande- murmure, a lo lejos los vampiros se reían

-Ni te lo imaginas… ni te lo imaginas- Dijo Alice antes de regresar a su conversación.

Y así paso la tarde, entre risas, autógrafos, Ela, Lupe y otras más intentando tocar la guitarra, planeando bromas, y rompiendo la dieta.

Pero, la policía nos pidió mover nuestra fiestita a otro lado, tuvimos que movernos al patio de los Cullen, donde continuamos la fiesta.

MIKE POV (N/A: El horror, no tengo ni idea de porque lo estoy poniendo… esto apesta…)

Creo que necesito una limpia con gallina africana, me han destrozado la casa y la tienda por dentro y por fuera, me dañaron la pintura del carro. ¡Y lo peor es que no tengo idea de quien jodidos está haciendo esto! Sigo pensando que fueron los Cullen junto con sus invitados raritos. (N/A: Muerte a los Newton)

-Amor, contesta el teléfono- Catherine me pidió. Estaba tan absorto en mi mundo que no escuche el aparatito sonar.

-Residencia Newton –dije sin fijarme en el número

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es George Ruggles y hablo del departamento de salubridad del ayuntamiento de Forks. Señor Newton hemos recibido quejas sobre su establecimiento. La que más nos llama la atención es una donde se reporta un desorden en su establecimiento, lleno de heces fecales y un baño en condiciones insalubres.

Mendigo tigre que nos dejo sus "desgracias" por toda la tienda (N/A: no piensen mal, usualmente no soy así, es que si no la denuncia no tendría demasiado aplomo)

-Um, sobre eso, hubo un incidente en la mañana, hubo un tigre que se metió a nuestra tienda durante la noche- intente explicarle.

-Qué raro, ya que según nuestra base de datos ningún tigre se ha escapado del zoológico en más de veinte años. Eso no es una excusa para lo que se nos ha sido informado. Por ahora tendrá una multa de doscientos dólares y si algo parecido vuelve a pasar, tendremos que cerrar su tienda. Que pase buenas tardes- dijo el tipo ese antes de colgar.

-¿Quién era?-Catherine pregunto.

-Un tipo de salubridad, nos dieron una multa de doscientos y que si se vuelven a enterar de algo parecido nos quitan la tienda.- dije antes de cabrearme y empezar a romper cosas.

CHILLIS POV (donde se tiene cosas más sanas y salubres)

-El operativo será agregado a la cuenta- dije.

-Claro, ya lo tenía previsto.- Alice dijo con una sonrisa

-No por nada eres la psíquica de los Cullen- comente antes de empezar a reírnos juntas.- Supongo que el concurso seguirá mañana.

-Claro.

**¿Qué tal los operativos? Me encanto escribir esa parte**

**Este capi salió corto. ¡Pero el próximo tendrá canciones!**

**Tengo una duda. ¿No creen que mi personaje es como una Mary Sue? Digo, tiene súper poderes pero no hago que algunos personajes se enamoren de ella. La verdad estoy confundida.**

**Hoy es mi cumple ¡SI! ¿Por qué creen que actualice pronto? Cumplo 14 por si las dudas**

**¿Hay lectores masculinos? Me gustaría saber si los hay para no hacer mi fic tan… afeminado y luego pierda lectores. ¡Su opinión también cuenta!**

**¡Voten en mi encuesta!**

**CHILLIS**


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: En las canciones en pareja: _**Chico **_y _Chica,_ **_ambos_**

**Chat entre Magos y Vampiros**

**Capitulo 17**

Harry POV

He de admitir que tanto mis hijos como los Cullen cantan bien. Y nuestras er… ¿Cómo ponerlo?... Fanáticas están bien, cuando no están gritando nuestros nombres a todo pulmón. Y la jueza Cyntia es muy benevolente con los chicos que con las chicas.

-Y hoy empezamos con las parejas, tríos, cuartetos y demás-dijo la presentadora en su forma humana. –Y la primera pareja será… Nessie y Jake que nos cantaran, jajaja, Como un Lobo de Miguel Bose.

_Parece que  
el miedo ha conquistado  
tus ojos negros  
profundos y templados  
¿qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?_

_  
__**Panteras son  
vigilan mi destierro  
me he condenado  
y en ellos yo me encierro  
¿qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?**_

_**  
**__**Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
miénteme y di que solo un poco  
quien teme... quien teme di... si yo me pierdo.**_

_  
__**Mi corazón  
salvaje y estepario  
lamio poemas caídos de tus labios  
¿qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?**_

_  
__Tu pecho es  
tan cruel como bendito  
tu cuerpo en fin  
babel y laberinto  
¿qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?_

_  
__**Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
miénteme y di que solo un poco  
miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
miénteme y di...**_

_  
__Mil años pasaran  
y el duende de tu nombre  
de luna en luna ira  
aullando fuerte woh, woh, woh!_

_**  
Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
miénteme y di que solo un poco.**_

_**  
Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso tu huella he de seguir  
y como un lobo voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso... paso a paso...**_

-¡Que ritmo! ¡Y que irónico! Lo siento, no lo pude evitar-dijo Chillis riéndose, yo anote un número en el papel que tenia y se lo pase Ginny. – Perfecto, ahora con la siguiente pareja. Lupe, trae la tómbola-dijo a nadie en general, Lupe apareció con un jarrón lleno de papelitos y saco uno antes de pasárselo a Chillis- Ahora tenemos a Edward y Bella cantando ¡Muriendo Lento de Timbiriche!

_Quizás no sientas lo que yo sentí  
quizás no hay lagrimas ni miedo,  
tal vez no pienses ni un momento en mi  
tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños.  
__  
__**Donde está el amor,  
donde está tu corazón  
te necesito ya nada es igual  
y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal**__  
__**Si tú no estás, dame una razón  
para no morir, lento.  
**__  
Dime qué hacer para olvidar  
que alguien me escuche en el cielo  
esta __tan__ roto ya mi corazón  
__como__ le digo que fue un juego.__**Donde está el ayer, donde está el amor  
donde está tu corazón  
no te pareces nada a quien yo ame  
y lentamente se me va la fe  
**__**si tú no estás, dame una razón  
para no morir, lento, lento.  
**__  
Soplaba el viento a nuestro __favor__  
y tocábamos el cielo  
mira __mis__ ojos y dime si es verdad  
que nuestro amor llego al final  
__  
__**Donde está el ayer, donde está el amor  
donde está tu corazón,  
**__**te necesito nada es igual  
y estar pensando todo me hace mal  
si tú no estás, dame una razón  
para no morir, lento.**_

-¿Soy yo la única que le encuentra lo irónico a la selección de música? –Pregunto Chillis con una cara, yo me dispuse a poner la calificación en el papelito, mientras Lupe sacaba otro papel de la "Tómbola" –La próxima pareja en subirse al ruedo es… redobles… Alice y Jasper, que nos cantaran… Mi Sol de Jesse y Joy. Y Jasper acompañara con su guitarra.

_**Eres el regalo que nunca pedí  
La porción de cielo que no merecí  
Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti  
Y no quiero perderte no lo quiero así  
**__  
__Te deje tan sola me sentí sin ti  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así  
Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti _

_  
__**Eres Mi Sol, luz calor y vida para mi  
Eres tu mi sol, la estrella que a mi vida sustento  
Eres tu Mi Sol **_

_**  
**__**Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en ti  
Ser envuelto en todo lo que eres tu  
Ser envuelto en todo lo que eres tu  
**__  
__Te deje tan sola me sentí sin ti  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así  
Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti _

_  
__**Eres Mi Sol luz calor y vida para mi  
Eres tu Mi Sol la estrella que a mi vida sustento**__**  
**__Eres tu Mi Sol luz calor y vida para mi  
Eres tu Mi Sol la estrella que a mi vida sustento  
__**Eres tu Mi Sol **_

_  
__**Eres el regalo que nunca pedí  
**__La porción de cielo que no merecí_

-Cuanto amor. Demasiada melcocha desbordada por los codos.-dijo Chillis tosiendo un poco al ver como Jasper y Alice se besaban, y de fondo el publico les vitoreaba.

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO!

-USTEDES CÁLLENSE, QUE LES GUSTARÍA ESTAR EN ESA SITUACIÓN. PERO SI ES PASIÓN QUE SE LES QUITE-les gritó Chillis al público, el cual se cayó inmediatamente, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.- Volviendo, Lupe, la tómbola.- Lupe le dio un papelito rápidamente.- Wow, ahora tendremos a las chicas Merodeadoras. Si me oyeron (N/A: ¿Leyeron?) bien. Lily Potter, Rose Weasley y Azucena Durlsey nos cantaran… Cada Que de Belanova.

(N/A: no separaciones para los tríos y demás. Solo para las canciones en pareja. XD)

_Siento que  
desde aquel momento en que te vi  
descifre que nunca serias para mí  
que tal vez  
conocerte fue mi error  
o quizás  
el amor se equivoco_

_  
Y cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón  
y… Nada es más triste que hoy  
hablar de ti…_

_  
Siento que…  
tu me cortas la respiración  
cada vez  
que te acercas  
solo un poco a mí  
que tal vez  
conocerte fue mi error_

_O quizás el amor se equivoco_

_  
Y… cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón  
y…nada es más triste que hoy  
hablar de ti…_

_  
Pero esta historia tiene que parar  
no entiendo esto  
de verdad  
no tiene caso  
esta situación  
porque esto es tan ilógico_

_  
Y… cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón  
y…nada es más triste que hoy  
hablar de ti…  
hablar de ti…  
hablar de ti…  
hablar de ti._

-Ahora con las canciones románticas. ¿Qué está pasando con su selección de música?-pregunto Chillis- no contesten, es un pregunta retorica. Lupe.-la nombrada le paso otro papelito- Los que siguen son Rosalie y Emmett cantando Amante Bandido, de Miguel Bose.

_**Yo seré el viento que va  
navegaré por tu oscuridad  
tú rocío  
beso frío  
que me quemará**__Yo seré tormento y amor  
Tú la marea que arrastra a los dos  
Yo y tú  
Tú y yo  
__**no dirás que no...  
No dirás que no...  
No dirás que no...**__**Seré tu amante bandido, bandido  
corazón, corazón malherido  
**__seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo  
seré ¡ahum!__  
__**Yo seré un hombre por ti  
renunciare a ser lo que fui  
Yo y tú  
**__Tú y yo  
Sin misterio...  
__**Sin misterio...  
**__**Sin misterio...**__  
__**Pasión privada dorado enemigo  
huracán, huracán abatido  
me perderé en un momento contigo  
por siempre...  
Seré tu héroe de amor**__Seré el amante que muere rendido  
corazón, corazón malherido  
seré tu amante bandido, bandido  
seré ahum!  
__  
__**Y en un oasis prohibido, prohibido  
por amor por amor concebido  
me perderé en un momento contigo  
por siempre...**_

Pasión privada dorado enemigo  
huracán, huracán abatido  
me perderé en un momento contigo  
por siempre...

Seré tu amante bandido, bandido  
corazón, corazón malherido  
seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo  
seré ¡ahum!

Seré tu héroe de amor

-¿No se han fijado que…? Olvídenlo, yo no dije nada.-dijo Chillis sacando un papel del jarrón, leyéndolo, dándoselo a James- Aquí, una admiradora-dijo cuando se lo dio, este lo guardo rápidamente. Tendré que quitárselo luego…- Esos fueron la ultima pareja así que… um veamos… rayos, se atoro-dijo intentando sacar la mano del jarrón-¡Listo! Mendiga tómbola, para eso me servía… Volviendo, los siguientes serán… los chicos Merodeadores, ¡Ted, James, Albus, Scorpius y Hugo! Que nos cantaran… Adoro esta canción… ¡Ah, Pero Como Vendo Cassettes! De Panda (N/A: si me gusta Panda, pero no soy emo. ¡Panda no es emo!).

_¡¡¡Fantoche!!! ¿¿Me oyes fantoche??_

_La envidia hacia mí no te deja dormir_

_En cambio tu envidia alimenta mi ego_

_Hablas de mí, funcionas por mí_

_No salgo de ti ni por solo un momento_

_No voy a dejar que me hundas jamás_

_Si me quiero hundir, yo me hundiré solo_

_Tu esfuerzo no sirve pero yo te entiendo que lo haces por ocio y me haces famoso_

_Mira todo el bien que me has hecho_

_Me quieres desviar pero sigo derecho_

_La gente que ocupo la tengo conmigo_

_No haces daño (¡¡¡Fantoche!!)_

_Te crees muy alzado al hablar mal de mí_

_Pero a mis espaldas cualquiera podría_

_Te reto a que lo hagas frente a mi cara_

_No tienes valor, no tienes el valor_

_Mira todo el bien que me has hecho_

_Me quieres desviar pero sigo derecho_

_La gente que ocupo la tengo conmigo_

_No haces daño_

-¡FANTOCHE! Apuesto que esa iba dirigida a los Slytherin-dijo Chillis sonriente dando saltitos. Lupe saco un papel, sonrió, se lo mostro a Chillis, quien lo agarro y salto, si salto como niña chiquita (N/A: Tiendo a hacer eso a veces) y me lo dio. Había un número de teléfono. Ginny miro por arriba del hombro, me quito el papel y le lanzo un Reducto.- Wow, solo quería comentar que era el número del celular de Edward… pero bueno… los siguientes serán… Las chicas Cullen cantando Me Muero de la Quinta Estación.

_Muero por tus besos,  
por tu ingrata sonrisa,  
por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegría…_

Pido que no me falles  
que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides  
que soy yo quien te ama  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas...

Me muero por besarte,  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…

_  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…  
que se equivoca…  
que se equivoca_

Muero por tu ausencia  
que me hace extrañarte  
que me hace soñarte cuando más me haces falta  
Pido por la mañana  
que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama  
hay como me haces falta  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas…

Me muero por besarte,  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...

_  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...  
que se equivoca…  
que se equivoca_

Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...  
que se equivoca...  
que se equivoca

-¡Bravísimo! Ahora, los siguientes, por eliminación son los chicos Cullen, después tendremos tres canciones más antes de una actuación especial. Que no es la de Emmett gracias a que él se confundió con las letras de todas las canciones. Los chicos Cullen nos cantaran Bendita Tu Luz de Mana

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí  
bendita sea tu presencia.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino._

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
desde el alma.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba  
y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos  
en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi destino.

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh.

Gloria divina de esta suerte,  
del buen tino,  
de encontrarte justo ahí,  
en medio del camino.  
Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
llevarte mi soledad  
y coincidir en mi destino,  
en el mismo destino.  
Épale

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada.

Bendita mirada, oh,  
bendita mirada desde el alma.  
Tu mirada, oh, oh,  
bendita, bendita,  
bendita mirada,  
bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz.  
Tu mirada, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, te digo es tan bendita  
tu luz amor.  
Y tu mirada oh, oh.  
Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,  
benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.  
Y tu mirada, oh, oh.  
Amor, amor, qué bendita tu mirada,  
tu mirada amor.

-Esta vez les dio por cantar las canciones de mis bandas favoritas- dijo Chillis llena de alegría (N/A: Como no, solo díganme quien es la autora… exactamente)- Ahora cantaran todas y cada una de las chicas El Universo Sobre Mi de Amaral. Cuando quieran chicas

_Sólo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta y se quiere consumir  
ya se van los invitados tú y yo nos miramos sin saber bien que decir  
nada que descubra lo que siento  
que este día fue perfecto  
y parezco tan feliz  
nada como que hace mucho tiempo  
que me cuesta sonreír_

quiero vivir  
quiero gritar  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mi  
quiero correr en libertad  
quiero encontrar mi sitio

una broma del destino  
una melodía acelerada  
en una canción que nunca acaba  
ya he tenido suficiente  
necesito alguien que comprenda  
que estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente  
que puedo hacer

quiero vivir  
quiero gritar  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mi  
quiero correr en libertad  
quiero llorar de felicidad  
quiero vivir  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mí  
como una náufrago en el mar  
quiero encontrar mi sitio  
sólo encontrar mi sitio

todos los juguetes rotos  
todos los amantes locos  
todos los zapatos de charol  
todas las casitas de muñecas  
donde celebraba fiestas  
donde sólo estaba yo  
vuelve el espíritu olvidado  
del verano del amor

quiero vivir  
quiero gritar  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mi  
quiero correr en libertad  
quiero llorar de felicidad  
quiero vivir  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mí  
como una náufrago en el mar  
quiero encontrar mi sitio  
sólo encontrar mi sitio

quiero vivir  
quiero gritar  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mí  
quiero correr en libertad  
quiero llorar de felicidad  
quiero vivir  
quiero sentir  
el universo sobre mí  
como una náufrago en el mar  
quiero encontrar mi sitio

sólo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta y se quiere consumir

-Ustedes, chicas, rockean al mil-dijo Chillis abrazando a cada una rápidamente- Si mal no me equivoco los que siguen son todos los chicos aquí presentes. Que nos cantaran Tierra prometida de Eros Ramazzotti.

_Somos los chicos de hoy_

_Pensamos siempre en América_

_Mirando a lo lejos_

_Siempre a lo lejos_

_Viajar es nuestra pasión_

_Encontrar a nueva gente_

_Probar nuevas emociones_

_Y ser amigos de todos_

_Somos los chicos de hoy_

_Almas en una ciudad_

_En los cines vacíos_

_De marcha en algún bar_

_Y caminamos tan solos_

_En la noche oscura_

_A pesar que el mañana_

_A veces nos asusta_

_Yo sé que algo cambiará_

_Que alguien nos regalará_

_Una tierra prometida_

_Un mundo distinto_

_Donde crecerán nuestras ideas_

_Nunca nos cansaremos_

_Ni nos detendremos_

_Siempre en busca de nuestro camino_

_Somos los chicos de hoy_

_Nómadas de profesión_

_Con la vida delante_

_Y toda la ilusión_

_Estamos hechos así_

_Miramos siempre al futuro_

_Y nos imaginamos_

_Un mundo menos duro_

_Yo sé que algo cambiará_

_Que nadie nos regalará_

_Una tierra prometida_

_Un mundo distinto_

_Donde crecerán nuestras ideas_

_Nunca nos cansaremos_

_Ni nos detendremos_

_Siempre en busca de nuestro camino_

_Una tierra prometida_

_Un mundo distinto_

_Donde crecerán nuestras ideas_

_Nunca nos cansaremos_

_Ni nos detendremos_

_Porque juntos encontraremos_

-¡Wow! Ustedes son de lo mejor, no por nada-dijo Chillis, no puse atención y escribí una calificación en un papelito- Antes de que todos canten en bola, tenemos a dos hermanas que nos cantaran dos canciones diferentes, porque no se ponían de acuerdo con la canción, y así nos evitamos un buen de broncas. Primero tendremos a Ela que nos cantara The Best Damn Thing de Avril Lavinge. Acompañada por su hermana Perla

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!_

_Hey hey hey!_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!_

_Hey hey ho!_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad (Yeah)_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend_

_But I found my hopes I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A; always give me what I want_

_Give me a V; be very very good to me_

_R, are you gonna treat me right_

_I, I can put up a fight_

_Give me an L; let me hear you scream loud_

_And let me hear you scream loud_

_One two three four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

-¡Hola! ¡Gracias querido publico!- grito Ela a todo pulmón después de cantar. -¡Los quiero!

-Ya se le subió el chocolate que se comió-murmuro Chillis- Pero bueno, ahora la siguiente Perla que nos cantara Disfraz de Kudai, solo porque la misma Alice se lo pidió. Que suertuda

_Puedo comprender  
Que así vas a esconder  
Es porque no quieres ver  
Los dedos que apuntan_

Como culpándote  
Por no ser tan normal  
Por llevar ese disfraz  
De lágrimas negras

Que en solo una mirada  
Dices que lo sientes  
Que quieres escapar muy lejos  
Sin regresar jamás

Quiero salir de aquí  
Y no mirar hacia atrás  
Quiero escapar otra vez  
Y no volver nunca más

Sin aparentar, sin miedo  
Sin pensar en nadie más  
Sin esconderme atrás de este disfraz  
Ya no como un castigo mil veces

Quiero salir de mi  
Quiero obligarme a caer  
Quiero escapar una vez  
Y no volver nunca más

Sin tener que estar como escondido  
Yo no sé de que como una culpa  
Tócame la piel sin miedo  
Quédate hasta que caiga el sol

Dime que pasó  
En qué momento me perdí  
Quisiera desaparecer

Por un instante perderme  
De mi, aquí, sentir, ohhh

Que en solo una mirada  
Dices que lo sientes  
Que quieres escapar muy lejos  
Sin regresar jamás

Quiero salir de aquí  
Y no mirar hacia atrás  
Quiero escapar otra vez  
Y no volver nunca más

Sin aparentar, sin miedo  
Sin pensar en nadie más  
Sin esconderme atrás de este disfraz  
Ya no como un castigo mil veces

Quiero salir de mi  
Quiero obligarme a caer  
Quiero escapar una vez  
Y no volver nunca más

Sin tener que estar como escondido  
Yo no sé de que como una culpa  
Tócame la piel sin miedo  
Queda hasta que caiga el sol

Sin aparentar, sin miedo  
Sin pensar en nadie más  
Sin esconderme atrás de este disfraz  
Como un castigo en mi  
Sin tener que estar como escondido  
Yo no sé de que como una culpa  
Tócame la piel sin miedo  
Queda hasta que caiga el sol

Sin pensar en nadie más  
Sin esconderme atrás de este disfraz  
Sin esconderme atrás de este disfraz  
Como un castigo en mi

-Como ya dijo mi hermana, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-Si… ¡ahora yo les cantare en Japonés! Era broma, pero si quieren lo hago.-dijo Chillis sonriente- pero si quieren tendrá que ser mañana ya que ahora es el turno de TODOS y cada uno de nuestros queridos participantes cantar en grupo ¡Y nos cantaran Spotlight de Mute Math!

_(Ahh ahh, ahh ahh)_

There ain't a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know, I know

What do ya say? What do ya say?

Just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, oh

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the war cannot be won  
You're gonna die to try what can't be done  
You're gonna say, say out that you don't care  
Now is there nothing like that inside of you anywhere?

Oh just take a fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, yeah it's on

Because everyone would rather watch you fall  
(We're all in trouble)  
And we're all, yeah  
(All in trouble)  
And we're all  
(All in trouble)  
Just take a fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on

(Ahh ahh)

_-_¡Wow! ustedes sí que rockean duro- dijo Chillis- ¡Y como premio para todos, tendrán a sus fanáticas por todo un día! ¡Esto también incluye a los jueces!-ni bien dijo eso y Cyntia se me pego en un abrazo, y el público salió corriendo hacia los incautos que estaban en la tarima.

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba muy ocupada.**

**Lo de cantar en japonés está en pie. Si quieren que cante en japonés solo necesitan que decirme en un review.**

**Se despide **

**CHILLIS**


End file.
